Naruto Shippuden: In your eyes
by Catsi563
Summary: The sequel to In your Arms. Naruto and Sakura take a vacation to a special place. Adventure, Romance and Hijinx ensue in a voyage of discovery. .
1. Chapter 1: Vacation

**In your eyes**

A NaruSaku Story

Chapter 1: Vacation

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

OC and story belong to me.

* * *

Two shadows raced through the forest of Fire country moving with a purpose. They moved like a pair of jungle cats almost perfectly in synch with each other. The female of the pair had a determined look in her emerald eyes, as she was determined to make it to their destination in time. She knew they only had a few short hours to go and wanted to arrive before noon. Her companion looked back at her studying her with his sapphire blue eyes. Though he didn't say anything his eye's expressed all he needed to say, and more. Soon they reached the edge of the forest and began an unhurried but invigorating sprint across the open country side. Finally as they reached the large flowing river that marked the border of the Fire country and the Wave country, the female sighed with relief. She knew their destination was close; her blond companion shared her relief as he nodded back at her and gave her an enthusiastic grin, and thumbs up. She found herself having to stifle a giggle that threatened to break free. He could be so childish sometimes.

"_Oh well."_ Sakura thought and sighed to herself. It was part of why she fell in love with him in the first place she supposed. Now he looked back at her with an adorably playful look on his face that scrunched up look he gave when he was concentrating really hard. This time she didn't stifle it she laughed out loud a beautiful tinkling sound like small bells. He gave her a confused look for a second which caused Sakura to break into another set of giggles. She shook her head, and gave him a playful jab on the shoulder before setting off again on their journey to the Inn at High Falls. Though she didn't see it she knew that he had one of those wide face splitting grins of his on as he reached out and took her hand allowing her to lead him on.

It had been 2 weeks since she had fully recovered from her ordeal during the Sound's failed invasion lead by the transformed Kabuto. True to her word she had asked Tsunade-Shisou for a two week vacation for her and Naruto. The Godaime Hokage had granted it with her enthusiastic blessings and even made it a paid one. Naruto had needed no convincing, all she had to do was ask him and that was that. A week later the inseparable pair was off.

Since that time in the hospital room when she had decided to confront her feelings for the Kyubi container head on they had been together almost constantly. Spending time at his place but mostly staying at her own which had more space. They had not spoken directly about that night in the hospital, but Sakura wasn't worried she knew they would soon. Besides they had two weeks paid for courtesy of Tazuna-San at one of the finest, and if rumor was to be believed one of the most beautiful resorts in the Shinobi world. The bridge builder had apparently been responsible for constructing the bridges to the island in the middle of the river that the Inn resided on, and so had some pull with the owners. He had arraigned for a 2 week stay in one of the Inn's finest suites, as well as some other special services for the pair. All in all for Sakura the next two weeks looked to be very promising.

Naruto on the other hand was very nervous about this little vacation suggested by his roseate haired teammate, best friend, and long time love interest. When she had initially suggested it he had been most enthusiastic. Finally a chance to spend time alone with her away from all the insanity, the cold looks that a few villagers still threw his way. Away from the loss of Jiraiya and the bitter revelation of his parentage that still hurt like an open wound.

But later as the time grew close he had become a bundle of nerves, and it had taken Kakashi, Sasuke and Iruka practically smacking him upside the head repeatedly to calm him down to the point of functionality. But even worse then that he recalled; he had walked in on Sakura naked in the bathroom. His face turned bright red as his mind flashed back to that moment.

* * *

_He had spent the night at Sakura's apartment. The pair had been splitting time between his and hers for almost three months now both prior too, and after Kabuto's failed plot. Only this time was different. Usually they'd hang out together, talk, laugh and otherwise enjoy each others company. Sometimes they'd cuddle together, Sakura snuggling against him just enjoying his closeness and warmth. But that had been all they'd done together. _

_After a long night she'd yawn tiredly , and then protest as he picked her up and carried her to bed. Then after tucking her in with a soft good night Sakura-Chan, and a kiss on her forehead; he'd retreat to her couch and allow sweet visions of the beautiful Kunoichi to lull him to sleep._

_Lately though they'd taken to sleeping in the same bed. Hell she'd insisted they do it, since every time he would try and leave she'd pout adorably and slide over. Or if he made it to the couch she would get up in __the middle of the night and join him on the couch snuggling up against him. Again nothing would happen though his self control was sorely tempted on more then one occasion._

_Yesterday though he'd gotten out of bed to find Sakura gone and he needing to relieve himself, he figured she was just in the Kitchen making breakfast and was a little too bleary eyed to think more clearly. If he had been, he would have noticed the steam coming from under the bathroom door as she finished showering. He'd opened the door and was in the process of dropping his pants when he saw her and immediately stiffened up in more ways then one. As he just stood their with his eyes bugging out and his jaw hanging open like a fool, he knew she'd kill him very soon and painfully. So as a last memory he took in all the details._

_She was a vision of beauty, her lithe athletic figure dripping with water as she had yet to towel off. Her hair was soaked and hung in a small fall down her back to her shoulder blades, shed been growing it long again, on a whim she said. Her emerald eyes were wide in shock giving her a helpless incredibly vulnerable look. As he'd gaped like an Idiot completely lost to her exposed beauty, she'd hit him all right but not in a way he'd expected. _

_Instead she posed coyly and said in an incredibly sultry voice. "Like what you see big boy?" _

_It was too much for him. He'd fallen all over himself apologizing profusely and shut the door before running to the kitchen, and sticking his head under the sink with the cold water turned on full blast. The image he'd seen though hadn't left his mind since then._

* * *

Sakura had not even mentioned it afterwards though she would shoot playfully coy little glances at him which would cause him to breakout in a full body blush every time. Now though they were on their way to one of the most romantic resorts in the world, and Naruto wondered if he'd be able to control himself so well now that their were no barriers between them.

Ironically Sakura was also thinking about yesterday morning as well. She'd been surprised to see him walking into the bathroom rubbing the sleep out of his eyes like he'd just woken up. Which in truth he had, but to see his rather impressive manhood in all its glory had thrown her for a serious loop.

Nominally she should have reared back and let him have it with both barrels finishing him off by knocking him clear to the other side of Konoha. Still Inner Sakura had hubba hubbaed with big sparkly eyes, and so Sakura had tried a different tact to see what effect it had.

The reaction had been comical to say the least, and she had teased him about it for the remainder of the day. Maybe soon she thought; they were both of legal age in the Shinobi world so it would be their choice of course, and she knew Naruto perfect gentleman that he was would never push her to do anything she didn't want to do.

Still she had to agree with Inner Sakura's final thoughts before the bathroom door had closed. If Sai thinks that's dickless, he needs to get his eyes checked.

-ooOoo-

An hour later the pair arrived at an out cropping along the river that allowed them a view of their destination. To say it was beautiful was an understatement. Sakura let out a small cry of joy, and Naruto could do nothing but stare. He thought nothing could be as beautiful as his Sakura-Chan but this he had to admit, this came a close second.

The Inn at High Falls; was a small but roomy castle set on an island in the middle of the Grand Tiger River. The river was a half mile wide expanse of water that was tranquil as a kitten at some points, and roared like it's namesake with rapids at others. The rapids grew more intense as they approached their ultimate destination, which were the huge water falls over a thousand feet high that cascaded down into a witch's cauldron of white water before the river continued its journey to the ocean.

Two solid bridges spanned the expanse of water allowing visitors to access the island in the middle of the roaring rapids, and therefore the Inn. At the entrance of each bridge was a small but thriving resort town that catered to both locals and tourists alike. Sakura found her self blushing a bit as she realized that the Inn was also a popular spot for newly weds. Shyly she looked to her side at her companion to find him looking at her with an odd wistful look in his eyes.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked softly, looking in his eyes all the time. "Isn't this beautiful?" she indicated the scene with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah…But not as beautiful as you are." He replied with a soft longing tone. Her face flushed pink and she smiled back at him genuinely, while shaking her head.

"You're a dork, but you're sweet too." She chided him playfully.

Then she pulled him closer and kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth. His face went red and then split again in the huge grin that he favored. Tugging at his hand she said happily "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" then the two took off running towards the Fire Country side of the bridge.

They were greeted upon arrival with a lot of fanfare even though they had actually tried to keep it low profile. Everywhere they went though people looked the young couple over with wide eyes and looks that approximated hero worship. Naruto took most of it in stride, his boisterous and unflappable nature stepping to the fore. Sakura was a little taken aback but took it all in with good grace. She did note however with a hint of jealousy that many glances that were thrown their way were from young women ranging in age from 12-20ish, and all of them were directed at Naruto. Sakura had wrapped her arm around Naruto's waist possessively, and snuggled against him earning more then a few jealous glares as Naruto smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders oblivious to it all.

As they walked toward the bridge they took note of all the different shops, bars, restaurants, and even a Pachinko parlor or two. Sakura also noted a nightclub where she made some plans to go to kick off her shoes and dance the night away. She'd probably have to drag Naruto kicking and screaming on to the dance floor since she was pretty certain he didn't know how to dance; still she'd manage somehow.

As they approached the bridge entrance she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Naruto flailing about on the dance floor. Inner Sakura had another fit of laughter at the mental image. The guards stopped them, and they presented their invitations. Upon the revelation of their identities the sergeant of the guard had sputtered out something unintelligible, and despite the protests of the couple ordered an immediate honor guard be formed. A palanquin was produced from somewhere, and several strong young men volunteered to carry it across the fire bridge. Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble to argue they mounted the palanquin and were soon lifted up and carried across the bridge in style. Naruto of course grumbled slightly that they could walk on their own, but settled down when she had snuggled closer to him.

While they were being carried across the bridge, The Sergeant at arms; a portly but solid man named Zenigata, Heiji gave them a brief but descriptive tour and history lesson. He waved his arms about animatedly while proudly proclaiming the small communities fifty year history and pointing out a few landmarks, and points of interest. Naruto she noted proudly to herself seemed to pay attention, and even asked a question or two about the local area.

Finally they reached the Island but the palanquin didn't stop until they had reached the front gates of the Castle itself. Upon being let down Sakura took in the lobby of the reasonably sized main building. It was roomy but comfortable and according to the Sergeant at Arms had very few guests due to the long and exclusive waiting list. She noted the oversized fireplace, and comfy chairs placed in front of it, and noted with interest the grand piano as well.

As she took in the view a harried round little man in a loud yellow kimono with a black line zigzagging across it, and a bald head quickly came up and greeted them nearly falling all over himself in his haste. Servants were called and their bags were taken up to their room while they two Shinobi were given a grand tour of the place. Finally though, they were led to the suite which had been prepared against their arrival. To say Sakura's breath was taken away was an understatement. She was pretty certain that she could have fit her entire apartment into this suite, and still have room for Naruto's small abode. Naruto was pretty well floored he hadn't seen a room so big in his entire life, and it was all for them.

The two quickly settled in after thanking the nervous little man in the yellow kimono, and the Sergeant at Arms for their hospitality. Sakura took one look at the bathroom and squealed in delight. Naruto wondering what was up looked in and nearly face planted. A huge Jacuzzi style hot tub sat in the middle of the room along with a shower off to the side and marble counter tops that had various toiletries the couple might need all laid out for them. Running her hands over the smooth counters she took in the tub and decided she needed a bath from their hours long travel here, afterwards she wanted to eat. So did her blond companion from the sound of things as his stomach rumbled loudly. She giggled a bit before her own stomach chorused in agreement with his causing Naruto to chuckle good naturedly.

"Why don't I get some room service Sakura-Chan? And you can take a bath while we wait." He suggested helpfully.

She smiled happily and nodded to go ahead. Inner Sakura moaned about his not being in the tub with her. But she dismissed her Inners protestations reasoning there would be time for that later; after all they had 2 weeks together for that sort of thing. _"Oh yes"_ She thought; there would be time for a lot of things she promised.

But first a shower; she decided to save the bath for later. Stripping down she admired herself in the mirror, her toned muscles moving under her skin as she stretched. She frowned at her forehead, and a bit at her butt, she was convinced that she'd never grow into them. Still she took some comfort from one fact. Naruto loved her butt, and he loved her forehead, and all her other faults. He'd told her so; the day they became a team and that thought alone made her as happy as she could be.

As she stepped into the hot spray and let it run down her body. She went back to that day they became a team, and remembered the moment that stood out clearly as the day that had changed her life for good. She still couldn't believe that Naruto had been so good with the henge that he had fooled her. Still his soft words at that moment had echoed perfectly the mental fantasy that she was playing in her mind at that moment. He knew her so well even back then, he spoke to her feelings and if his stomach hadn't cramped up comically because of his poor dietary habits—Which by the way she swore she'd break him of even if she had to break him in the process—She would have had her first kiss.

Her first kiss with Naruto; the dobe, the class clown, the guy she was convinced didn't understand her in the slightest, and was always trying to interfere with Sasuke and her. Oh how blind she had been, Still she quickly stomped the shame she felt at the memories back down. She was done feeling guilty about the past, no more she vowed silently and resolutely. Now she would make sure he knew that he had her completely. Their would be no more need for fake smiles, no more need to hide him self or the truth from her. She trusted him completely and she would make sure that he knew he could trust her as well.

Finally she finished showering and was drying herself when she heard his voice from the living room. "Sakura-Chan!! I hope you like dumplings I got those, some ramen –"**Of course!!"** Her inner face faulted comically—some Anmitsu, he listed off a few more choices causing her mouth to water, and her stomach to growl loudly. Quickly donning a robe she went out and was greeted with that warm smile he reserved for her. She returned it with one of her own, before staring in awe at the table spread before them.

"Naruto…!" she gasped "We can't afford all this." She said a little surprised that he'd be so careless.

"But Sakura-Chan the manager said it was on the house." He protested with that adorable pout he had thrown in for good measure.

She couldn't help it, her heart melted immediately and she laughed as she said "Well in that case let's eat!!"

"Yeah Now you talking!!" he responded with equal enthusiasm. Nothing ever kept him down long she noted. Together they sat down and broke their chopsticks apart.

"Itadakimasu!!" they chorused together before digging in to the grand feast before them.

The food was delicious, and to say she was satisfied didn't quite do it justice. The loud belch Naruto let loose however let her—And everyone within a hundred feet—know that he was satisfied. She was about to give him an earful about his lack of manners when she let loose a belch nearly as prodigious as his. This elicited a red faced squeak from her, and a howl of laughter from him. Which of course promptly landed him on the floor with a knot on his head, her right eyebrow twitching as she went to the bathroom to finish getting dressed so they could go sight seeing.

As she finished dressing, and pulled her now much longer hair back into a pony tail, she stiffened as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind, and felt him nuzzle affectionately against her neck. Her heart beat quickened and her breathing became shallow as she felt his warm breath send shudders down her spine causing Inner Sakura to purr like a kitten.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, I didn't mean to laugh at you it was just cute was all." He whispered into her neck with all the sincerity he could muster.

She almost didn't hear him to be honest; she was way too caught up in the feel of his arms around her, and the warmth of his breath which was doing all sorts of sinful things to her neck.

"Baka; go get a shower and get changed so we can go sightseeing." She chided him playfully.

He held her for a moment more then squeezed her in a hug, and kissed her cheek which left it with a burning sensation for a few moments where his lips had touched her skin. She relinquished the bathroom, and allowed him his privacy. He was done fairly quickly --benefits of being a boy she supposed— and joined her dressed in a black tee shirt and cargo shorts --Orange of course--. She wore a pair of red shorts and a tight white sleeveless top that rather daringly showed off her small bust. As she smiled at him he smiled back, and her breath was taken away. He was so handsome just like his father. She still couldn't believe that he was the Yondaime's son. But here in front of her was living proof. Shaking her head free of those thoughts she took the hand which he offered her and allowed him to lead her from the room for a brief tour of the Wave side of the bridge before they went to the night club later that evening.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Bubble bath

**In your eyes**

A NaruSaku story

Chapter 2: Bubble bath

warning: some lemon

Sakura and Naruto's tour of the castle and local area began with a stop at the resort's rooftop balcony. From the roof they got a clear view of the enormous wall of water as the river cascaded over the falls that gave the resort its name. They were also able to see both the Fire and Wave country sides of the river, and even back up along the river itself. This view alone brought a tear of joy to Sakura's eyes, and she found herself being hugged from behind by Naruto who snuggled in against her and just took it all in.

"This is all so beautiful…" he murmured softly causing her to turn her face towards him only to find his eyes looking at her instead of the scenery.

"Naruto…" she whispered before a pair of firm lips closed over hers gently silencing anything else she might have said.

Closing her eyes Sakura moaned softly then turned into him and wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss. She felt his tongue tease her lips pleading for entry which she allowed; they then began a gentle teasing and exploration of each others mouths until finally they broke apart for air. Naruto rested his forehead against hers taking in the whole experience and burning it into his memory as one of a handful of precious moments he had. Sakura was in a daze as she tried unsuccessfully to catch her breath, and then tried equally unsuccessfully to remember where she was and why she was there in Naruto's arms in the first place. She slowly regained her senses as Naruto stepped back from her to allow her a moment to regain herself. Inner Sakura was no help as she was currently drooling in a heap on the ground of her mindscape. Reaching up with his hand and scratching the back of his head Naruto put on a wide grin.

"Ready to go now Sakura-Chan?" He asked and offered his hand.

She took it shaking her head free of the daze that incredible kiss they shared had left her in. She was still a little dazed as she allowed him to lead her down stairs and out the front door bidding a brief farewell to the harried little man in the yellow kimono with the black stripe zigzagging around it whose name she learned was Kasshoku, Noroma. An unusual name she noted but he was an unusual little man; still he was nice and had treated them well. Besides she noted wryly; her boyfriend was named after a fishcake you find in ramen. This elicited a brief giggle which caused self same boyfriend to smile back at her genuinely.

Yes she decided; she could officially call him that with no hesitation or doubts. Ino had been teasing her practically nonstop for the last 3 months about her and Naruto's living arraignments. What with the pair of them splitting time between each others apartments like they were. It was a simple arraignment really. She'd leave the hospital after a long shift and he'd be waiting for her to walk her home and treat her to dinner; all the while listening to her talk about her day. Then they would usually go directly to her apartment where she would invite him in for the night.

Sometimes he would take her straight home where Konoha's #1 ninja at surprising people had given her yet another surprise. He would proceed to prepare her a home cooked meal. He had proven surprisingly adept in the kitchen even if he was a little heavy on the spice rack. Still he prepared the meals special for her, and she ate them without complaint even surprising Ino with the leftovers she brought to work one day.

Other times if he was on a mission she would go to his place, and let herself in with the key he'd given her after they had rescued him from Akatsuki – A memory which still gave her nightmares at how close she'd come to losing him—then she would take it upon herself to straighten up; all the while easing her concerns for his well being by being close to his things.

What struck Sakura as the most surprising about the whole situation was the ease which with they had done it. She had initiated it of course especially after Sasuke had come back. Initially Naruto had tried to avoid her for several days by throwing himself into missions and training with a feverish intensity. When she'd finally cornered him and asked him about his strange behavior he'd stated matter of factly _"That Sasuke was back."_ as if that explained it all.

She had of course called him an idiot then dragged him all but bodily back to her apartment where she had explained to him that things were never just going to go back to the way they used to be.

And thus it had begun from there. From that moment on she realized they had been all but inseparable. And here now holding his hand and being lead across the Wave Bridge to the small town on the rivers eastern shore, as he chatted animatedly about some of the great things to do that the Sergeant at arms had told him about. She made a new promise to herself. A promise of a lifetime; a promise that they would be inseparable from now until eternity… And well beyond.

-ooOoo-

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly for the two. A local boy named Chikai Raundo, who Naruto had caught trying to pick his pocket, had happily agreed to escort them everywhere and be their personal tour guide and gopher. His enthusiasm greatly improved after Naruto had generously brought him a full serving of food at a local ramen stand. Naruto had frowned upon hearing that the determined little fella was homeless. But then he had set his face in a determined glare when he decided to make sure "Shorty" as he called him would have a home before they left for Konoha.

The way he said it with the same intensity that he used when he said he'd become Hokage someday had sent a chill down her spine. She'd shook her head and berated him slightly for setting such a difficult task for himself on their vacation, though quietly she had already decided she'd help him do so.

Finally Shorty lead the couple back to the bridge where Naruto made a big show about thanking the squirt, and saying he'd look him up next time they went out and about for a tour of the town. Shorty had given a salute and a huge grin which made even Sakura smile genuinely before they had turned and made their way back across to the resort. Sakura noted the time from the position of the sun and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto I'm going to take a bath, and then I want to go to the nightclub we saw after dinner tonight ok?" She asked him plainly, expecting him to protest slightly she readied her arguments but was surprised again when he stated simply.

"Ok, Sakura-Chan, well eat at the resorts restaurant then head out for the club." And he finished with a simple warm smile before wrapping his arm around her shoulder playfully and giving her a nibble on her ear.

-ooOoo-

Upon reaching their room Naruto had gracefully drawn her a bath filling the Jacuzzi style tub with steaming hot water, and pouring a generous amount of milk of magnesia body soap into the mix. Then from seemingly no where he had produced a bouquet of red roses, and after offering one to her which she took with a soft smile and a pretty blush of her cheeks. He had proceeded to sprinkle the petals into the tub causing the scent of roses to spread throughout the suite. Then he had closed his eyes and offered his hand to help her into the tub. Sakura though had a devious smile on her face though as she stripped down to her bare skin. Reaching out and taking his hand, she surprised him when she spoke in a sultry voice that caused Naruto's body to react in all sorts of ways he was afraid of.

"Naruto… " she paused coyly letting the honey sweet way she said his name further trap him. "I need some help washing my back please."

As she said this she had turned her back on him hiding her assets but looked shyly over her shoulder while holding his hand still. Poor Naruto could only gape in wise eyed surprise as his face turned six shades of red. But then when she asked him please, and pouted slightly; she knew he was toast. It was all she had to do to make him a helpless pile of goo in her hands.

"**SHANNARO!! YES!! He's ours now YEAH BABY!!" **Inner Sakura had crowed victoriously.

Sakura then had slowly stepped into the tub sighing softly as the blissful sensation spread up her body. She heard Naruto nearly choke as she reached up and released her long pink hair from the pony tail she's confined it to earlier in the day. Running her hands through it she flared it out sexily from her shoulders before sliding down into the water till only her shoulders and head were exposed. Then the kicker she again looked back at him and pouted again that he wasn't in there with her.

"You're not shy now are you Naruto?" She said teasingly "After all it's not like we haven't already seen each other naked before isn't that right?" She teased in a soft sultry voice.

Gulping audibly Naruto began to slowly almost uncertainly get undressed. Sakura tried hard not to stare at his exposed flesh which was already she noted becoming aroused. When he'd finally dropped the last article of clothing to the floor he took her offered hand and slid slowly into the hot water with her.

As she leaned back into him the feel of her silky soft skin nearly caused him to jump out of his own. But he quickly mastered himself. He wasn't a little kid anymore, and it was high time that he let go of the shy awkwardness he usually displayed around her. Still as she leaned forwards a little to offer her back to him he couldn't help but shudder as a certain part of his anatomy came alive and upright just from her presence. Finally he reached out and grabbed one of those kooshy things that the hotel had hanging near the tub for just such a purpose. Pouring a generous amount of strawberry scented soap into it he worked up a rich lather and, then began a slow and steady massaging of her back and shoulders.

As he slipped into the bath with her it was all Sakura could do not to turn around right then and there and take him for all she was worth. She knew that he still acted a little awkward around her sometimes. It was the uncertainty about where he stood with her she realized. But she hoped to fix that on this trip, and this bath was just a part of it. As he settled in against her she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a certain part of his anatomy come up right and at attention behind her. She managed to maintain her self control though –just barely—only to nearly lose it again when he began a slow and steady massage on her back with the mesh sponge the foamy lather cool against her skin. This was not the first massage he had given her she was forced to remind her inner self who was now purring like a kitten. She had allowed him to help her ease the kinks out of her back and shoulders on several occasions she recalled.

"**Yeah true but we never let him do it naked, and he was damned incredible each time.**" Inner Sakura retorted back leaving no room for argument.

Yep; her inner self had her on that one. Naruto had proven to have the golden touch when it came to massages. He was at times gentle, at times firm. He would move his hands in gentle flowing ways that caused her chakra to flow smoothly and eased all her worries and tensions away. He'd even showed a talent for the more sensual aspects she realized since every time he'd do it to her; he wouldn't get more then halfway through the massage before she would lean back into him half asleep and wanting just to snuggle up against him. All the while feeling a constant burning need, and desire inside her for her blond teammate.

Now here he was again plying his strong hands against her in new ways she hadn't felt before. He was now engaging-- rather boldly for him— in a very sensual massage. He'd finished with her back and was working his way slowly down her arms lingering softly at her finger tips, before working his way back up.

Then as she felt a feather light touch of his lips on the back of her neck, she gasped softly, and shuddered visibly in pleasure as he worked his way down her neck to her shoulder. Slowly he licked, kissed, and nibbled the soft skin of her neck causing her to draw in another shuddering gasp. Then he began to kiss and nibble softly down her neck on the other side reaching her shoulders before pausing then pulling back leaving her to glare at him accusingly for teasing her. But she stopped when she saw the soft smile on his face.

Slowly he reached up and gently cupped her head in his hands, and then slowly and steadily he lowered her down allowing her to soak her hair in the still hot water. She closed her eyes as she dipped herself fully under the surface allowing herself to luxuriate briefly in the feel of the water and the bubbles, and his presence in the tub with her before he guided her back to a sitting position.

Then as if he she wasn't aroused enough; Naruto pulled out the special shampoo that Ino had given her for her seventeenth birthday when she had told her that she felt like growing her hair back out again. It was a special herbal blend that the Yamanaka clan was famous for using and was directly responsible for the clans beautiful long hair which they were immensely proud of. Ino had assured her that it was the same blend she'd used herself and was the reason that her hair had grown out so quickly after she'd cut it in their preliminary match.

She noted that it smelled strongly of roses and cherry blossoms, and she sighed in complete rapture as Naruto's warm hands began to gently massage her scalp. He worked slowly, building up a full lather before he began to work down from her scalp all the way through the full 24 inch length of her long pink hair. She could feel the tingling in her scalp that Ino had said would mean the blend was working properly. Eventually she mused her hair would be as long as Ino's was, Ino was currently sporting her admittedly beautiful platinum blond hair all the way down to just above her thighs. Sakura sniffed slightly at the thought.

"_Nah… too long for me."_ She thought maybe a few inches more but not much longer then that. She was already at the length where she had been when she'd had to cut it in the Chuunin exams so long ago. Naruto seemed to like it at this length, and she admitted she liked the attention he showed to it. Nuzzling into it, smelling it, sometime running his hands through it gently.

Her thoughts were interrupted as he lowered her head gently down again under the water taking extra care to keep her nose up so she could breath. As she luxuriated again in the feel of the hot water and his comforting presence, she began to feel her body responding to his gentle touches. The soft nuzzling and kissing he was doing to her neck, shoulders and arms. The way he moved his body against hers, His fitting against hers perfectly as if they were two pieces of the same puzzle caused her to shudder as a spasm of lust went through her.

"Naruto…" she all but breathed his name.

Slowly she reached for and grasped his hands then she directed them to her breasts. Not a stupid man by any stretch of the Imagination Naruto took his cue and began to slowly and gently massage her firm peach sized breasts. The nipples were already erect, and as he continued his ministrations she gasped again with another shuddering breath.

She moaned softly in pleasure as he continued. It was like he knew her instinctively; he knew all the little parts of her that she liked touched, and how to touch them. He knew when to be gentle and when to be firm, when to nuzzle, and when to bite, and as he slowly expanded the circles his hands were making he reached up and took her face gently cupping it in his hands. Slowly he turned her face to his, and then brought his lips too meet hers.

Their lips brushed one another before she moaned in rapture and reached up with her right hand to run her fingers through his spiky blond locks to pull him closer deepening the kiss even further. Inner Sakura nearly had a fit right then and there; this kiss was different from even the one on the Castle roof. It was filled with a soft longing and a darker more lustful need. But she could also tell from the tension he was showing that he was all but holding himself back from her with sheer willpower. Finally though he broke the kiss off himself and rested his forehead against hers.

"Sakura-Chan…" he said breathing hard, as if he'd just fought an enormous battle against himself. "Were gonna be late for dinner, and we don't want to have to wait in line to get in to the club right?" he asked plaintively.

With a visible shudder she brought herself back under control. For a moment she was absolutely furious with him, but then she shook her head slowly and rewarded him with a kiss, and that soft warm smile she had promised would be his alone. If she ever needed more proof that he was the one for her then she had just gotten it in his self restraint and denial.

She realized with a shock as he offered her a hand up and wrapped a towel around her; that all he had to do was let go of his self control, and she would have lost her virginity right then and there. Yet he had held himself back for her, maybe he wasn't ready yet she mused as she watched him towel himself off. She licked her lips as she noted the smooth lines of his athletic physique honed from hours of grueling exercise and training. Finally as he finished he gave her a foxy grin before leaving the bathroom to get dressed for the evening.

Sighing audibly she went to work drying herself off. Once done she went to work applying a small brush of makeup, then finally she took a brush to her hair using a blow dryer to slowly dry the wet strands off. Finally she tied her hair back with a red ribbon then went out to get dressed. She noticed that Naruto was already dressed in a long sleeved black turtle neck shirt that seemed to emphasize his body in all the right places. A pair of black slacks with orange stripes down the side completed the look causing her to lick her lips yet again.

Quickly she dressed herself then allowed Naruto to admire her figure. The sight of his wide eyes and open jaw told her all she needed to know. She had chosen a figure hugging silky black dress that reached down to her knees, with long sleeves and a low v-neck line. A slit in the side allowed her to show off her long graceful dancers legs. But what sealed the deal was the embroidery done by her mother for just such an occasion. A stylized red fox stretched up her back and its tail wrapped around her waist emphasizing her lean waistline and giving her a nice hourglass figure.

"Like what you see big boy?" she teased him with the line she'd used to great effect against him yesterday after he'd walked in on her in the bathroom. She gave a little twirl in place to show off and received an enthusiastic nod in return.

"You're beautiful Sakura-Chan. I...I... "He seemed unable to finish the thought and she preened proudly at the effect she had on him. Yes she Sakura Haruno could leave a man speechless.

"**Take that Ino-Pig!! SHANNARO!!"** Her inner crowed triumphantly while punching the air animatedly.

"Thank you. You look very handsome too." She reached up to him and straightened up his shirt helping to adjust the turtle neck.

"How did I get so lucky to find such a handsome man?" She sighed and snuggled into his warm chest causing him to blush and mumble something unintelligible before putting one arm around her shoulders while rubbing the back of his head again with the other.

"I'm the lucky one Sakura-Chan." He replied softly wrapping the other hand around her waist in a gentle hug.

"That you asked me here and put up with me is just… just…" he hesitated before continuing.

"You're so special, and I love you so much Sakura-Chan." He finished in a calm clear voice causing her to gasp softly while her cheeks flushed pink.

He looked away; afraid she realized that he felt he may have overstepped his bounds. He hadn't said those words to her since that night in the hospital three weeks ago. Regaining her composure though she responded quickly; no more self doubt she reminded herself. He had taken a big step by admitting his feelings for her, feelings that he could easily have kept hidden. Now it was her turn; she smiled again that gentle warm smile that was his alone. Reaching up her lips parted, and she kissed him softly moaning softly as he responded deepening the kiss. When she finally pulled away her response could not have been clearer.

"I love you too Naruto Uzimaki. More then you'll ever know." She looked him in the eyes as she spoke the words with complete confidence and leaving not a shred of doubt in his mind how she felt.

As his eyes widened at her confession he then responded with that special smile he reserved for her and then hugged her close to him.

"Now let's go dance." She said enthusiastically before leading him by the hand out the door and into the night.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3: Dance the night away

**In your eyes**

A NaruSaku story

Chapter 3: Dance the night away

You would think that being teamed up with Konoha's Number 1 most surprising ninja; would mean that Sakura would no longer be surprised by Naruto. Yet at dinner that evening she would receive yet another in what she hoped would be a never ending lifetime of surprises.

They had entered the resort's fine dining room and been seated quickly. Kasshoku-San had made it known to the resort's staff that the two were to be given special treatment, and thus they had been seated promptly at the dining room's open bay window which gave them an incredible view of the falls. The setting sun lit up the sky in brilliant shades of orange and pink which merged seamlessly with each other creating a pallet of color which sparkled off the raging water as it cascaded over the falls below them. The sight left Sakura all but breathless, and was only broken when Naruto hugged her from behind and there in front of all the other diners kissed her softly on the lips lingering for a second before breaking it off and holding her seat out for her.

Sakura took the proffered chair her lips still tingling from the contact with his, and blushed softly as he sat down before her and smiled across at her gently. As the waitress, a pretty young red headed woman of wave country descent took their order, Sakura had to stifle a giggle as Naruto gave the menu a once over with that scrunched up look of concentration he wore. A few moments later he spoke up loud and clear and ordered their entire meal in one shot. It was a perfect order for her of a delightful collection of her favorite foods shared between them. He even went so far as to order a salad for himself which she knew was a concession to her since normally he didn't really like the green stuff as Kakashi had teased him endlessly about.

The meal came and went as they chatted amiably about all the goings on in Konoha, and other things. Sakura wanted to bring up the topic of how they felt about each other, and tried several times. But every time she tried their seemed to be an interruption of some sort or another. At last they finished Naruto insisted on paying the bill himself, and left the waitress a more then generous tip since she had been pretty on the ball all evening. Sakura couldn't help but notice again with a hint of jealousy how the young woman had eyed Naruto throughout the evening, nor did it escape her notice the numerous other glances that young women in the dining area threw his way.

It was to be expected she sighed to herself as she walked into the main room of the resort her arm wrapped snuggly around his. He had after all grown into quite a handsome young man she reflected to herself. He now stood much taller then he had before, and his toned body had lost much of the baby fat that rounded his cheeks. He was lean and smooth like a panther, and he carried himself like a jungle cat as well. He didn't walk he glided his every move a smooth expression of grace the belied a hidden power. He didn't rest he coiled as if he were a spring tightened to full tautness ready to be unleashed at a moments notice.

His most striking feature though was his eyes. His eyes were a bright sapphire blue like the sky after a storm, but they hinted that a new storm could come at any moment. When he glared they all but glowed with the intensity of a blast furnace behind blue tinted windows. When he grew sad or somber they became a dark and primal blue as that of a deep unfathomable ocean. They were the windows to his soul, and she knew that she needed to always look into them for the truth, since he smiled even when he was hurting inside.

"Sakura-chan..? he asked with a confused look on his face. He had noticed her plaintive sighing and wistful look and was curious as to what was on his roseate haired teammates mind.

His thoughts though were interrupted by a small cry of pain from the restaurant. The waitress upon discovering the very generous tip Naruto has left her, had accidently knocked over one of the glasses and cut her hand on the shards as she tried to clean it up. Sakura immediately went into Medic-Nin mode and turned to Naruto who gave her a small nod with a knowing smile that seemed to say "_Go ahead do what you do best, I'll be right here."_

She smiled back and then went over to help heal the young woman's cut. It took only a moment to first clean the wound in the Kitchen sink, and then to use her soft soothing chakra to close the deep but non serious laceration. The young woman was awed at her skill and precision, as was most of the Kitchen staff. As she left her with a smile, and a small warning to be more careful in the future; Kasshoku-San made an appearance and thanked her again for her help. He then assured her not to worry about any future meals or services as they would all be taken care of by the resort. He then chided his daughter about her clumsiness, though you could tell he was filled with concern. Sakura thanked him saying it was no big deal for her and they were more then welcome. Though she didn't argue the man's gratitude and said they would both appreciate it. Then she went too the lobby to find Naruto and head for the club.

As she was walking out to the Lobby, her ear's detected the notes of a piano being played. Who ever was at the ivory keys was gathering quite a crowd as he was obviously very good. As Sakura looked around her for her blond teammate she couldn't find him, and wondered if maybe he'd gone outside to wait for her.

It was at this moment that the piano player finished the lovely song he had been playing to a round of enthusiastic applause. Turning to the crowd, she tried to get a glimpse of who it was, as she heard whispered comments of "_Such a handsome young man, and beautiful music" _amongst others. As the crowd asked for an encore she heard a familiar chuckle and was jolted as the crowd parted for her to reveal the musicians identity.

"N –N-- Naruto…?" She stuttered incredulously. She had never known he even knew what a piano was much less that he knew how to play one so eloquently.

"Hi Sakura-Chan." He smiled up at her with a huge grin "Is she ok? Are you ready to go?" He asked her. She noted proudly that he had asked after the young woman's health his unselfish nature coming to the fore again.

Shaking her head clear of her surprise she went to the piano's side where he was sitting on the bench and ran her finger along the ivory keys eliciting a few notes.

"I never knew you could play the piano Naruto… Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him not quite accusingly. Their were still so many things she still didn't know about him she reflected ruefully. He smiled back at her with that famous fox grin of his while rubbing the back of his head in his usual fashion.

"Well it kind of never came up." He replied casually "I learned a long time ago before the academy. I helped out an old lady who had lost her cat." He paused a second as if remembering something painful. His eyes dimmed and she noted they had a soft sad expression in them.

"Well I found it when I was at my swing and I brought him to her. She was really grateful and she treated me to dinner." He said with a smile that was on his face only. "Then she said she needed to repay me since the cat was very precious to her since it belonged to her son who died in the war."

"So..." he paused dramatically. "She taught me to play piano." He tinkled the keys in a quick doe rey mi fah so to demonstrate.

"She was going to have a recital for me to show me off as her prized pupil, but…" he paused again as a painful memory hit him. When he continued it was in a soft voice all but a whisper, and the smile was gone from his face.

"She got sick and died before she could." He paused a moment taking in a deep cleansing breath. Sakura had tears in her eyes as she heard this last part, and she sat near him on the bench and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. But I'll bet she knows how good you are." She replied giving him another hug.

"You think so Sakura-Chan?" He replied with a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he returned her embrace lovingly.

"I know she does." Was her firm reply as she gathered her courage for him "Our loved ones never leave us. They watch us all the time, and can see all that we do in their name. Whenever you play, you bring her memory back and she hears it. I know she must be very proud of you, just like your parents and Jiraiya are." She paused again as his eyes widened "Just like I am proud of you." She finished with the loving warm smile she reserved for him.

He seemed to consider this for a moment and she noted a number of spectators had tears in their eyes as they had spoken. "Thanks Sakura-Chan you're the best." He smiled again, and then kissed her gently on the lips.

Then he turned to the piano, and cracking his knuckles he began to play. It was a hauntingly beautiful melody that started on a soft melancholy note before slowly picking up in tempo. Then slowly moving back down to a more somber moment, but then near the end it hit a crescendo of joyous notes that caused her heart to soar until he finally finished with a soft 3 note finale that left her in tears again as it ended.

"My gods Naruto…" She choked on a sob at the beauty of the music before continuing "That was so beautiful…I….I cant even describe it. What do you call it?" she asked plaintively.

He paused for a moment to reach up and wipe the tears from her eyes with his thumb before responding.

"I call it Sakura Blossoms." He answered in a soft whisper directed at her "It's about you from when I first saw you and how you've grown into the beautiful woman you are today."

He was interrupted in his answer as with a shuddering sob she hurled her arms around him and squeezed him tight as if he'd vanish if she let him go. Burying her face in the crook of his neck she was overwhelmed as she remembered the music , and as she put it in the context of her life she was stunned at how he had written a piece of music that so closely paralleled her life.

Her sobs died down though as he comforted her, holding her gently while rubbing her back soothingly. He took a tissue that another guest offered gratefully and gave it to her. She used it to sniffle a moment before wiping away her tears. Finally she regained her composure, helped immensely by the fact that his arms were wrapped around her.

She looked him directly in the eyes and then kissed him on the lips as passionately as she could. When she finally broke away, leaving him a little dizzy at the intensity of that kiss. She whispered a soft thank you before excusing herself off to the bathroom so she could fix her makeup that was now ruined from her tears of Joy.

"_Oh yes!!" _She vowed to herself. _"This is going to be showed off to everyone when we get back. I'm going to make sure everyone knows what a remarkable man he is."_

"**And that he's all ours!! SHANNARO!!" **interjected Inner Sakura now busily putting the finishing touches on her Naruto shrine.

After re-fixing her makeup with the help of the waitress; Heza-chan she learned her name was. Sakura made her way to Naruto and leapt into his arms hugging him tight.

"So ready to go dance the night away?" he laughingly asked her as he spun her around before placing her back on the ground though he didn't relinquish his hold on her.

Sakura nodded enthusiastically and giggled happily when he took her hand and lead her out the door and across the Fire Side Bridge to the night club in the distance.

-ooOoo-

The club's name was another shocker for Sakura. The Heaven & Earth dance club as it was called was a 2 story building that was decorated on the outside in a blue sky and cloud motif with a foundation of green grass underneath it. The line out the door though threw a wrench in her plans to show her own dance talents off to Naruto as it now stretched around the corner of the building. She harrumphed disappointedly at the line, and was contemplating her next move when a loud cheerful voice interrupted her.

"Hey Boss!! Hey Sakura-San!!" came the voice of one Chikai Raundo.

"Hey Shorty!!" Naruto called back with a huge grin on his face at the little rapscallion who'd given them the tour earlier. "Wait a sec!! What are you doing on this side of the River how'd you get here?" he asked incredulously.

"Easy boss theirs a Gondola system about a half mile up river. It uses a small island to get people across the river so both towns can do business." He replied with a huge cheeky grin.

As Sakura thought about it that she remembered seeing an island up north of the resort but didn't pay much mind to it. Now that she thought about it, it did make sense to have a separate transit system for goods and people so they didn't have to constantly cross the resorts grounds. Shorty interrupted her thoughts again though by asking.

"So you wanting to get in the club boss? Heck of a line tonight." He asked nodding at the now growing line of people.

"Yeah but I'm not… "Naruto was interrupted by Shorty who crowed triumphantly. "You leave it to me Boss! I'll get you in no sweat." He again had that big grin on his face and Sakura couldn't help but grin with him.

Quickly they followed him to the front doors where before they could protest Shorty hopped up on the stairs and proclaimed in a voice that rivaled Naruto's loudest.

"Hey all of you make way for the heroes of The Wave Country!! The Neo-Sannin!! Naruto Uzimaki and Sakura Haruno!" he introduced them in a carnie barker's voice. The crowd gasped as Shorty indicated the pair standing in the street, and a multitude of whispered voices rose up. One of the bouncers quickly rushed inside and moments later an older man huffed out the front door to stand before them.

"Now Itai, what's all this fuss about?" he demanded in an irritated voice. "This better be good."

"It is boss. See it's them" he spoke quickly indicating the couple. Who were now quite embarrassed by all the attention that was coming their way.

Upon seeing Sakura and Naruto standing at the foot of the stair the man nearly fell all over himself before quickly ushering them into the club. Naruto though paused at the door and looked back to see Shorty being stopped by the bouncer.

Raising his voice to be heard over the music within Naruto shouted out. "Hey!! He's with us!!"

The manager looked to see the small dirty figure but wisely decided against arguing the point motioned for the bouncer to let him in.

"Thanks boss." Shorty grinned wide and bright. Naruto ruffled his hair under the ever present cap that Shorty wore.

The Manager of the club lead them across the sprawling dance floor where young couples were already gyrating and moving in rhythm to the driving dance beats that a local band was playing, and up stairs to a private table where he sat them down and ordered one of the waitress's to see to their every need. They thanked him then ordered a couple of cold drinks, and some appetizers before relaxing back to take in the place.

The club's balconied second floor was wide open surrounding the main dance floor so patrons could eat and drink while watching the band play and the dancers go about the motions. Sakura grew exited as the band wound down one song and began another one. Turning to Naruto she grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the dance floor.

When she got there, She began to let herself go, allowing the driving rhythm to move her body. She allowed her hips to flow in motion and then twirled in place several times her hands reaching above her head higher with each successive gyration. Her black dress twirled with her and the crimson fox embroidered on it became a red flash in the clubs strobing lights.

Turning back to where she left Naruto she was surprised again to see he wasn't there but instead was beside her on the dance floor. Then with a small grin that bespoke that immense confidence he carried himself with Naruto joined her in a dance that very soon caused everyone on the dance floor to clear off altogether and leave them standing center stage. Sakura noticing this started to blush at being in the middle of such attention.

But Naruto seemed immune to it and spoke just loud enough for her to hear him. "Don't worry about them; it's just you and me now." Sakura blushed before nodding with a determined look in her emerald eyes.

Then as if the band had picked up on some silent cue they continued the song extending it and even increasing the tempo. Sakura was amazed he danced just like he fought. He was unorthodox, wild and uncontrolled, but his movements masked a grace and power that spoke volumes. But what made him truly special she noted was his immense stamina. He seemed tireless; even though she could see he was sweating from his exertions as much as she was, he showed no signs of slowing down.

Hand to hand the crossed each others wrists, then slowly they circled each other first one way then the other. Twisting around they reversed directions before stepping apart and gliding through a series of soft arm motions reminiscent of the Tai-Jutsu they practiced on a regular basis.

Then taking each others hands Naruto and Sakura stepped past each other before quickly reversing direction, and coming to stand apart from each other again. Naruto then threw a soft reverse round house kick to her head which she gracefully ducked under before throwing one of her own.

Sliding their legs back she sensed what he wanted and together they sprang towards each other twisting in mid-air to pass each other landing so they came nose to nose causing another blush to break out on Sakura's cheeks at their closeness.

Smiling at her Naruto then side stepped and in a single smooth motion as if he were made of water instead of flesh flowed to her back. Back to back they rotated in place before twisting around and to the gasps of their audience the pair cart wheeled into a duel back flip. Sakura's smile increased, they were perfectly in synch as they performed another set of acrobatics. Perfectly in synch with the music and more importantly she realized, in synch with each other. Two hearts beat, two souls breathed, two minds thought all as one.

Finally the song began to wind down and as it ended on a final strong note. Naruto concluded their dance with a flourish by tossing her up in the air by the hips eliciting a thrilled laugh from her before he caught her then rotated her so that she now lay in his arm with one leg extended out, and her arm extended above her head their faces close and smiles of exhilaration and love on them. The Applause from the other dance patrons was thunderous at the skill they had shown, and the Manager—who long considered himself a connoisseur of dance styles—was open jawed with surprise.

As they made their way back up stairs they received many congratulations. Many people stopped to shake Naruto's hand, while many of the ladies smiled at her and said how lucky she was. Naruto smiled that huge fox grin and took it all in, in good humor only slightly embarrassed by the attention; while Sakura smiled with pride at her boyfriend whom she awarded for his humility with a kiss on the lips which caused his grin to grow even larger if that were at all possible.

Leading her back up stairs to their table Shorty greeted them with a big smile. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen boss; you sure can dance!!" he crowed loudly.

Naruto chuckled good naturedly before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Sakura found her self sitting there sweating and still trying to catch her breath from the dance they'd shared. She'd noticed with a hint of amusement that not only was Naruto barely sweating, he was barely breathing hard and he'd been moving with the same energy she had. She smiled in gratitude as a sharp eyed waitress brought her a bottle of cold water which helped immensely to quench her thirst. She left it and another for Naruto with a smile and a wink. Shorty meanwhile was digging into a plate of appetizers with gusto that had been given them by the manager.

Sakura reached for one herself when a shadow loomed over her threateningly. She looked up annoyed at the interruption to find a pair of cold black eyes looking her over as if she were a piece of meat. The eyes were set in a lean snake like face crowned with a head of oiley jet black hair.

"Hey your pretty." The intruder spoke in an oil soaked voice.

Sakura snorted at that she had been hit on with far more grace then this loser. HAH she laughed inwardly; Rock Lee had been smoother in asking her out then this knucklehead. However she found that she didn't need to say much since Shorty loudly stepped up to her defense.

"Beat it loser! She's here with a real man." Shorty snapped out causing Sakura to smirk at him.

"Stay out of this twerp!!" The man rounded on him "I know where you hang that little head of yours." He said threateningly.

Sakura suddenly took note of the fact that he had 4 or 5 buddies with him all cracking their knuckles menacingly. Suddenly Sakura was on alert; she shifted her weight slightly getting ready to come out from behind the table. She focused chakra into her feet and into her closing fists which where the focus of a fearsome strength that could shatter mountains. Clearly this loser didn't know who he was dealing with Sakura thought. Most likely he was a local tough used to bullying those weaker then him, and having the girls fawn over him for acting tough. Well she'd fix that in a hurry she promised, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"So what do you say sweet heart why don't you leave that blond loser and come with me? I'll show you a real man and make you the luckiest girl alive." He continued unaware how much danger he was truly in.

"**OOOH NO!! This river slime did not just call my Naruto a loser, And he did not just risk suicide by calling me sweetheart"** Inner Sakura snarled all the while cracking her knuckles in anticipation of the impending violence.

But before she could reply with the snarky comment she had prepared chief moron number one crossed a big line with her by laying his hand on hers. As his buddies howled and wolf whistled Sakura smiled evilly before closing her hand around his making sure she got a grip on it. Then suddenly she had a stroke of inspiration. Not only would she embarrass this loser in front of everyone but she'd teach him a lesson in manners on top of it.

"Ok big guy." She said sultrily causing Shorty to stare at her open mouthed. She gave him a quick wink to reassure him. "I'll go with you on one condition." She said dangerously noting the looks of concern given her by some of the ladies present including the waitress who'd served them who rushed off.

"What's that cutey?" he asked completely not paying attention to her.

Oh boy Sakura was howling mad now; this loser wasn't even looking at her he was treating her like she was a piece of meat. Oh yes he was getting some pain before she was done with him she vowed as her right eyebrow twitched dangerously

Putting on her sweetest most innocent smile she spoke sweetly "Beat me in an arm wrestling contest and I'm all yours." She sealed the deal by giving him the same fan-girlish smile that she used to give Sasuke all those years ago. Oh how Sasuke would have laughed at the spectacle she thought.

"HAHAHAHAH!!" he laughed derisively as she set her arm in position on a nearby table. "All right honey I'll play along. Besides I bet you give out good with those lips." He sneered at her.

The smile stayed on her lips only, behind her face though Inner Sakura was howling for blood now. He gripped her hand and Sakura made sure to position herself so the dance floor was to her left.

"Ready?" She asked sweetly. He nodded in assent "Then we go on three, 1…2…and 3!!" She counted down.

Her would be Casanova pulled and tugged and groaned and strained at her arm sweat breaking out on his forehead as he growled in effort. Sakura simply smiled sweetly at him while she examined her nails innocently her arm not even moving in the slightest. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naruto hurrying back and decided to end this farce before he came and really did something to these guys he'd regret.

"Did we begin yet?" She mocked him the contempt in her voice no longer hidden. "Here let me try now."

She then squeezed his hand like a vice causing most of the 27 bones in it to snap with an audible cracking noise. No longer smiling sweetly she yanked his arm down and to the side hard enough to pop it out of its socket eliciting a howl of agony, and then with a gesture of causal contempt sent the chauvinistic ass sailing across the length of the dance floor before he crashed in an undignified heap on the other side. Turning to Casanova's buddies she smiled malevolently

"Who's next?" She said in a voice that dripped honey and violence.

Just as it looked like they might jump her in spite of the incredible feat of strength she'd shown. Suddenly she wasn't alone; Naruto was standing at her side, and the look on his face was neither kind nor sweet. She could feel a low growling coming from his throat and she knew he must be furious. The killing intent coming off him was all but visible and she could hear the creaking of his knuckles as his fists clenched.

She hoped for their sake that they would take the hint. She knew just how dangerous Naruto could be in a situation like this especially where her safety was concerned. They seemed to take the hint though, and suddenly decided they had appointments elsewhere, that they were late for said appointments, and that further delay would be disastrous.

After the gang's departure Sakura reached out and wrapped her arms around Naruto in a gentle reassuring hug. She could feel him shaking as he fought to restrain his temper. It was still pretty hair trigger, though he seemed much more able to control it lately. She held him though and whispered soothing things to him caressing his back and cheeks gently.

"Did he hurt you?" he gritted out slowly coming back to him self. She smiled gently at him her special smile before chuckling good naturedly.

"Hah" She laughed "As if I'd allow a loser like that to lay his hands on me." She responded with almost causal indifference.

"Besides…" She paused coyly "Theirs only one man I'd allow to touch me like that." She said teasingly.

"hehheh; who's that?" He chuckled good naturedly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Why Gaara of course." She said with mock Sincerity causing him to face fault comically.

"WHAT!!" he yelled sputtering comically which caused her to break into a fit of side splitting laughter.

Suddenly realizing she was joking he joined her and with that joke the tension was broken and she embraced him again. Then she pulled him down into a kiss that made her earlier one at the piano seem tame by comparison their lips flowed together like liquid fire, and made all the anger he'd felt a moment ago wash away in the strength of her love.

"I wonder if Gaara can dance? " Naruto said jokingly as they broke the kiss.

Anything else he might have said after that was lost in Sakura's laughing her self silly while Shorty looked at the two of them in complete confusion and wonderment.

"What a night. " He muttered to himself.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4: Feel the thunder chase the l

**In your eyes**

A NaruSaku Story

Chapter 4: Feel the thunder; chase the lighting from the sky

warning: lemony content

No more then ten minutes after the gang left. Sakura and Naruto were sitting at their table relaxing when Heiji Zenigata the Sergeant at Arms came huffing through the door having been alerted to the disturbance at the club. Leaving his 2 subordinates at the door Zenigata approached the young couple to demand an explanation. After hearing their story, and the stories of the waitress, Shorty, and a few others present; Zenigata apologized for the actions of the thugs and promised they would be punished for their boorishness.

Sakura dismissed it for the most part; she was a ninja after all so they represented no real threat to her or Naruto for that matter. But other women might be victimized by that thug and she was not happy about it. Zenigata-San had again apologized saying that the young man in question was the son of a local noble who was responsible for a good portion of the property in the area. The Noble was oft at the Daiyamo's court, and so his son was left on his own most of the time. Mostly he usually just acted the tough guy, but for him to behave in such an outrageous manner to a guest of Sakura's caliber was unthinkable. Zenigata gathered his men and left them again with apologies and promises of restitution for the men as soon as he could find them. At Naruto's insistence he also promised Shorty a safe place to stay for the night until things could be worked out.

Sakura had already dismissed the incident out of hand though and was planning out the remainder of the evening. She wanted to go for a walk to one of the local parks and then back to their room for some fun. Inner Sakura was busily rubbing her hands together in gleeful anticipation of her definition of fun. She looked up at Naruto who she was leaning back against, and adjusted herself so she could snuggle against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same while resting his chin protectively on top of her head.

Her ear pressed up against the smooth muscles of his chest; she could hear the steady rhythmic thumping of his heart. She closed her eyes just enjoying the sensation of his warmth and the comfort of being in his arms. She could stay like this for hours she realized, he was like a big comfy blanket that she could just wrap herself in whenever she felt lonely or sad or scared. She sighed in happy contentment; he brought a sense of completeness, and security to her life and she cherished it.

As if sensing her mood Naruto pulled her up and kissed her softly on her forehead before whispering "Wanna get out of here?"

She nodded softly while smiling warmly at him; all the while wondering about the special power he had that enabled him to read her like a book as easily as he did. Wrapping her arms around his waist she snuggled into him and they left bidding goodbyes to Shorty,—who promised to immediately go to the Police station for the night—and the waitress who'd served them all night long.

-ooOoo-

Arm in arm they walked for a while in comfortable silence not needing words. Above them the stars wheeled in the heavens, and the soft glow of the moon seemed to shine down on them alone. When they reached the park she sat herself on one of the benches, and pulled him close to her. She just couldn't get enough of him, she thought. He was like a drug; intoxicating, and invigorating at the same time. She'd have to learn to control her intake or she might come off as clingy.

Not that Naruto seemed to mind she noticed. But then again he was so unused to any contact at all that having the woman he loved in his arms must have seemed like a dream come true, and so he cherished any contact with her he could get. This thought alone humbled her above all else, and she resolved to always be there for him with a hug if nothing else. Together they sat in the park and watched the starlight reflect off the water, as the soft breeze blew through the trees creating a soothing night music that combined with his presence nearly put her to sleep.

She was awoken from the near daze she was in when he stood up and stretched, then with a soft smile on his face held out his hand for her. She took it with a questioning look on her face curious even though his warm smile reassured her. Taking her hand he lead her out to the lake then kicking off his shoes he walked out onto the water his control so good now that he barely left a ripple where he stepped. Turning back to her he smiled again, and held out his hand inviting her to join him.

Still curious Sakura slowly removed her low heeled dancing shoes, and then stepped out on the water. A small chill ran up her spine at the feel of the water chilled by the cool summer night; but she ignored it and walked out to him taking his hand as she did. Slowly he walked with her to the center of the small lake. Once there he lifted her hands around his neck, and then wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him, and the warmth he offered.

"Dance with me." He said softly causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Naruto theirs no music how are we supposed to dance?" she chided him softly, but he looked undeterred and repeated himself, his sapphire blue eyes looking into hers with a deep intensity that caused her to blush prettily.

"Dance with me Sakura-Chan" He smiled at her causing her heart to skip a beat. "We have all the music we need right here." He said softly, reaching up a hand and placing it against her bosom right over her heart her skin heating up at the contact.

Smiling softly she nodded in ascent and soon found herself being swayed back and forth, as he moved dancing to a music that only he could hear. Wrapping her arms tighter around his neck Sakura rested her head against his shoulder. A deeper warmth then normal was spreading throughout her body at her closeness with the blond Shinobi. His heartbeat drew her in and seemed to increase a bit as she snuggled into him. And suddenly it was there; she could hear the music as he heard it. She smiled softly at him, all shed had to do was listen with her heart just as he said. Pulling back she looked up at him seeing the soft expression on his face and the passionate look in his eyes. She reached up and her face closed with his.

"Its beautiful music..." She breathed against his lips before hers closed with his.

An electric tingle flowed between them sending a shiver down her spine as she deepened the kiss. Their lips flowed together like liquid fire, and he seemed to steal her breath away. Their tongues began to engage in a dance as intimate as the ones their bodies had shared; neither one dominant but equal opportunity lovers, sharing everything that was important between them with nothing but a kiss.

At last breathless they parted lips and Sakura again buried her head in his chest holding him tight. His arms wrapped around her, one stroking her back while the other ran through her silky pink hair. They stayed that way for a few moments more before Naruto looked up and said surprisingly.

"Its gonna rain soon." She looked up and sure enough she could see the clouds gathering off in the west out over the horizon. She could even hear a distant peel of thunder approaching.

"We should head back then, but not to fast." She replied softly.

She really didn't care at the moment honestly. She was just too lost in the feel of his arms and the closeness of his body. Still when he turned around and scooped her up bridal style she couldn't help but let loose a surprised squeak, before snuggling into him burying her head into the crook of his neck. He reached down and deftly scooped up their footwear before making their way back to the Inn.

Sakura was lost in the moment as her mind whirled. Here she was being carried in Naruto's arms bridal style to a resort in a castle that was a honeymooner's dream spot. It was almost too much for her, even Inner Sakura was humming "Here comes the bride" while wearing a wedding veil. She looked up into his handsome, determined face as they raced along the roof tops; while holding her gently in his strong arms. A blush spread across her cheeks as her breath was stolen away, and she made a decision right then and there.

"_Tonight; tonight I show him how much I truly love him." _She thought determinedly. She could feel the electricity in the air as they moved. She knew the storm was coming fast on their heels, but it didn't matter to her. "_Let the sky rage tonight were going to be free of all of that, all the prejudices, all the pressures none of them matter anymore" _her thoughts raced, and she looked up into his beautiful sapphire eyes_._

" _I don't know where this night is going to end my sweet Naruto" _she thought silently_ "Or where the wind is going to blow us but where ever it is well go together". _She vowed in her silent determination. "_Now and forever more we'll be together, and nothing not even the gods well separate us again."_

-ooOoo-

About halfway across the bridge the storm moved in, and dropped a deluge on top of them. A crash of lighting and a peal of thunder preceded the downpour forcing them to pick up their pace across the bridge. Still in spite of their quickened pace they were soaked pretty good as the storm lashed the area. Entering their room Sakura quickly stripped off her wet dress and gratefully accepted the towel Naruto offered her. As she toweled herself off he leaned down and started up a fire in the suites living room fireplace to warm them.

Sakura though had other plans for warming them. Walking up behind him she surprised him when her hands reached down and began to deftly remove his own soaked clothing. First his turtle neck was lifted up over his head along with the mesh undershirt he wore. When those were discarded she reached up and began to slowly towel off the excess moisture. His eyes widened in shock as he realized she was fully naked now, and he could feel his own body responding as his manhood stiffened up.

His eyes widened even further as her hands went down to his pants, and then before he could protest she slowly removed them boxers and all. She was stunned into silence again by how well endowed he was. It wasn't the first time shed seen it of course but that still didn't stop her from licking her lips in anticipation as she witnessed his growing arousal. Moving even more deliberately she dried off his lower extremities before standing up to look him in the eyes.

"Sakura-Chan…" he all but breathed as he was lost completely in her own deep emerald pools.

With a finger over his lips though she shushed him and then she moved her naked body against his her bare breasts brushing against the smooth skin of his chest causing him to moan softly. Reaching up she grabbed his head and pulled him down into a dizzying kiss that he returned with interest causing her to moan softly as he nibbled and teased her lower lip. Gently he pulled her down to the floor laying her down on her back on the room's soft carpet. The heat from the fireplace was a secondary feeling as the warm sensation she was feeling from him overwhelmed her senses, and burned away any lingering doubts she might have had.

Still Naruto gentleman that he was broke off the kiss and looked her in the eyes. He was visibly shaking as he spoke and his teeth were gritted in concentration as he again held himself back for her.

"Sakura-Chan; is this what you want? Tell me now if you want this to stop." He managed to groan out.

Sakura was breathless that he could still think about her in the face of his own lust. "Yes; I want you now and forever." She breathed out, and then she was rocked as with a growl of lust he trapped her lips with his own burning her with his own passion as their heat melded together into one.

Again seemingly from nowhere he produced the rose he had given her earlier in the day before their bath together. Slowly he fluttered the velvet petals of the rose against her neck starting at her ear then down to her shoulders causing her to gasp out loud at the unexpected contact. Then he followed up with his tongue and lips slowly licking and kissing every spot the rose touched leaving a burning sensation with each soft kiss. Slowly he drew the rose down to her chest fluttering it around her breasts paying special attention to her now erect nipples. Again he followed up kissing and licking slowly but deliberately causing her to moan and gasp with each delicate touch. Then the rose was drawn slowly down her belly stopping to tickle her navel; this caused her back to arch as she moaned his name out softly. Finally the rose fluttered its way down into the pink curls of her damp center of desire. Slowly he moved his head down between her thighs and once there he began to play her like he played the piano. The rose moved in counterpoint with his tongue and lips as she clutched his hair, and Sakura made sweet music moaning and whispering his name.

He paused then holding her back from the climax before resuming; making her moan some more as the waves of her desire beat against the shores of her heart, and crashed against her senses like the thunder outside the window. And then with a flash of lighting and a crash of thunder came the white hot explosion that caused her to scream out his name which was lost to the roll of thunder. She settled back down breathing heavily, her vision dazed at the skill and passion he'd just shown her.

He didn't leave her to think too long though; she felt him move his aroused anatomy against her and with a silent look in her eyes he entered her. She gasped as she felt him inside her; heat against heat. He was big, but she made room for him adjusting to his size quickly. She was utterly blown away at the sensation; it was as if he'd been made with her in mind. Then he began to move slowly and deliberately at first, then with greater speed and force. Urged on by the soft moans and shuddering gasps she was giving out. She wrapped her arms around him her nails scratching against his back causing a low animal growl to come from his throat; and held onto him like a rider in the storm blowing outside their window. Her hips moved in unison with his driving him on and on to greater heights of pleasure as her back arched from his thrusts within her.

To Naruto the world was a haze of sensation. His Kyubi enhanced senses brought every detail into brilliant relief. The heat of the fire, mixed with the heat of their bodies, The smell of the rain mixed with the aroma of the now forgotten rose, and her own scent—Cherry blossoms mixed with strawberries—and her arousal. He could hear her heart beat, and every breath, every moan mix with the sound of the driving rain. All of it combined to leave him in a near daze as he struggled to control himself. A part of him urged him to let go completely but he knew well what that part was, and he'd vowed to never use that part ever again.

She could feel him holding part of himself back—She guessed which part even in her lust filled haze—but even with that part held back he was still amazing. Carefully he rolled her over so he was on his back, and she above him straddling his hips, and began to move again. She thought she might sob from the sheer ecstasy of it. Her eyes closed as he held her up above him her long pink hair cascading down her back like a waterfall as they moved their hips in unison. She reached up and kissed him on the mouth hard; her moans joining the soft growls that were coming from his throat.

She could feel the slow steady build up that signaled her imminent release. He seemed to sense this and he continued his movements. Their bodies danced together as eloquently as they had danced earlier in the club; perfectly in synch two hearts, two bodies beating and breathing as one. She leaned forwards on his chest and whispered three little words to him; three little words that meant nothing except in the heat of the moment, and yet meant everything in the world to both of them.

At last finally he could hold himself back no more and the white hot explosion came for both of them. Sakura cried out at the climax, and her body shuddered as an earthquake of pleasure ran through her. Naruto's back arched as he felt the white hot essence spasm out him and into her several times before he finally fell backwards in a daze with Sakura collapsing in a heap on top of him.

For what seemed like an eternity Sakura was lost. She was a white ship with pink sails lost in an ocean of sapphire blue with a golden sun beating warmly over head, and a strong firm hand at the wheel. She relaxed into his embrace kissing him softly on the lips before letting herself fall into an exhausted slumber. Drifting off to sleep wrapped in his arms with the sound of the storm raging outside, and the memory of the storm that raged in her lover's eyes.

-ooOoo-

After what seemed like weeks but was really only an hour Sakura opened her eyes and stretched. She was still lying on the floor in Naruto's arms in front of the fireplace. The fire was burning lower but still warm, and somehow he had pulled a blanket from somewhere and wrapped them both in it without disturbing her. A soft loving smile appeared on her face as she felt a pleasant ache in her lower regions that was the remnants of their love making. She looked down on his face and her breath was stolen away again, he was so handsome when he slept. She would never tell him this—Hell she had only told Ino because she had badgered it out of her—but at nights she would lie awake watching him sleep.

In sleep his mask dropped away, revealing a soft handsome face. A face that was full of hope, and dreams, and love. She covered her mouth with her hand as his face shifted slightly his eyes moving in the throes of a dream of some sort. He was an expressive dreamer she had learned by watching him. When he dreamed happy dreams his whole face would smile. When he had a nightmare his face would grow dark and terrified, then she would hold him and whisper soothing things to him to try and get him through them. He'd had many nightmares in the aftermath of Jiraiya's death and the battle with Akatsuki, and she had been there for every one of them. Thankfully this seemed to be a pleasant dream as a soft wistful smile crossed his features before he snuggled against her pulling her closer to him.

"Sleep tight my love, I'll be here when you wake up…" she whispered into his ear. He buried his nose into her chest then suddenly she heard him speak and it brought a tear of joy to her eye.

"Love you Sakura-Chan…always protect you." he whispered though he didn't seem to wake up.

"I love you too Naruto." She whispered back before allowing the rhythm of rain on the window and the steady beat of his heart to lull her back to sleep.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5: After the Storm

**In your eyes**

A NaruSaku Story

Chapter 5: After the Storm

The storm that lashed the small resort community was brutal but it seemed to lose some of its fury as the hours passed. Sakura woke up a few hours later feeling an odd sensation. Something was wrong she realized, she searched her surroundings as the haze of sleep left her, trying to discover the cause.

She was in their suite, and the pleasant ache in her womanhood told her she hadn't dreamed last night's remarkable events. She was lying in the room's bed covered by the sheets and blankets, and she was still naked. The rain had softened from the powerful deluge it had been earlier to a soft but stead downpour. So what was wrong?

Then it hit her; Naruto wasn't there with her. She sat up slowly, and looked around trying to let her eyes adjust to the low light in the room. Then she saw him, and her breath left her as surely as if she was punched in the gut. Crawling out of the bed she hid at a corner and just watched him as he went through the motions of a kata.

He was naked still, and she licked her lips hungrily as she watched him move. The toned muscles under his tanned skin slid smoothly through each motion. The kata was one surprising aspect of what he was doing. First off it was known as The Tigers Claw kata. It was designed to be done at a fast pace full of power. Yet here he was moving through it as if it were a Tai-Chi exercise, each move precise and steady. His breathing was controlled and a small sheen of sweat had formed on his body that gleamed in the flickering firelight. Sakura noted with a not unprofessional interest his smooth nearly flawless skin. Their wasn't a single blemish or mark on it –courtesy of the Kyubi—she guessed save one; a single spiral scar on the right side of his chest that was matched by a similar one on his back in line with the first. She saw it clearly as he stretched his arms through a move his back to her, and it brought a tear to her eye. She well knew where that scar came from, and it shamed her to think about it.

Finally he finished the kata and stood there in the difficult to hold end pose for what had to be several painful minutes. The sweat increased but he held the painful pose for a long time before finally standing up and taking in a deep purifying breath. Stretching his arms to the side his breathing stayed steady as he seemed to become focused.

Then suddenly she sensed a spike in chakra; for a moment he all but seemed to glow with it. Her eyes widened as he was briefly illuminated by a small lighting flash, and she swore that he seemed to float in the air a few inches off the ground. She closed her eyes and shook her head as if trying to clear her mind. But when she opened her eyes he was standing again, and he went and sat down in front of the fireplace. She watched him for a while as he stared at the fire seemingly mesmerized by the flickering flames.

Sakura slowly almost cautiously moved up behind him but he knew she was there and looked up to her with a soft smile on his face.

-ooOoo-

Outside the window an Owl sat looking into the room of the young Shinobi. It had watched with great interest every moment of their love making. The Owl had watched closely, as the blond had created a shadow clone to get a blanket for them when they were finished. It had studied the originals handsome features and body, soaking in every detail as he picked up the pink haired Kunoichi and layed her gently in the bed before kissing her on the forehead, and covering her naked form in blankets. It had watched as he went through the motions of his kata taking in each movement and all the curves and hard angles of his athletic toned body.

Finally the Owl shuddered slightly as the presence that was borrowing its form left it. The owl then hooted softly before flying off in the storm to seek shelter.

-ooOoo-

In a nearby hotel room two male figures carefully watched the third female form that lay unmoving on the bed before them. As she allowed her presence to return to herself her body shuddered and her eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of beautiful cerulean eyes that took a moment to come back into focus. She noticed with a slight start that her lovely pale skin was flushed and she was breathing a little hard. Though considering the scene shed just witnessed she wasn't sure she should be surprised at all.

"Are you all right?" the larger of her male companions asked her concern evident in his deep voice.

Her other companion didn't say anything though he did look her over with a practiced and keen eye. Despite his usual mannerisms she knew he was studying her with a calculated skill. She nodded slowly before sitting up. She accepted the glass of cold water her larger companion offered her with a grateful smile before downing it in one go and holding it out for more. Her larger companion smiled then made off to get her another glass. He could be so sweet to her she thought.

"So did you find them?" The smaller of the two males asked softly but he gave her a patient smile as she took the second glass and drank it a little more slowly.

She nodded in affirmation her cheeks reddening at the mental images of what shed seen. "Yeah; I found them all right. Their in the upper level suite of the resort, and their alone"She pointed to the castle in the distance at a window that was visible from their room.

"That's good" the leaner companion spoke softly but firmly "It means we won't need to make contact just yet if at all. Well watch for now and make our move if we need too."

The female and the male looked at him and gave small nods of affirmation. He meant to ask his female teammate about what she'd seen that could possibly have caused her to break out in the full body blush she had sprouted when she'd returned to her body, but almost didn't want to know. He also noted that for the next week when ever the subject of Naruto Uzimaki came to mind she would blush shyly before resuming the topic.

"_This is such a pain." He thought to himself as he watched the castle in the distance out the window._

_-ooOoo-_

"Hi." He said softly with looking up at her with a smile. "Everything ok?" he asked his voice showing his concern for her well being. His eyes though seemed troubled by something.

"No something's wrong." She replied evenly noting his eyes suddenly grew focused causing a shiver to run down her spine at their intensity.

"What's wrong?" He made to get up his eyes darting left and right as if seeking some threat to his Sakura-Chan.

She smiled softly at that before responding. She slipped down on the floor beside him wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed him on the mouth long and slowly causing a blush to shoot across his face. Then she snuggled up against him burying her face in the crook of his neck while he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"You weren't in bed with me that's what's wrong. I missed you." She replied softly then she leaned back and looked him in the eyes to see what was bothering him.

"Please tell me what's wrong Naruto, I know something's bothering you." She spoke soft and firmly

He chuckled slightly but didn't relinquish his hold on her. He smiled that fox grin of his "Sorry Sakura-Chan just wanted to stretch a bit was all." But he stopped as she glared at him furiously.

"S- Sakura-Chan..?" he stuttered out before she slapped him across the face. The slap startlingly loud in the room left a stinging sensation on his cheek.

"Dammit Naruto!! Don't you dare do that to me again, especially after what we just did!" She shouted at him. She was angry with him that he still felt like he had to hide behind that damned fox grin of his especially with her.

He simply sat there on the ground stunned into silence. His eyes suddenly widened and he looked for all the world like a scared puppy that had just been yelled at by its master. Sakura nearly lost it at that moment, she nearly dropped all pretense of being angry with him and made to hug him and soothe away the hurt she'd caused him. But she held back at the last moment. She needed to make him see that he didn't need to do this anymore; He didn't need to hide behind fake smiles especially not with her.

"D-d-do what…?" he stuttered out the question still surprised at her anger as she interrupted him.

"That Dammit!!" She yelled accusingly "Hiding your pain behind that damned grin again." She accused him her emerald eyes now full of tears and the hurt evident in her voice. "Why? Don't you trust me even a little bit? Don't you believe I love you, and I can take care of you?" she asked plaintively.

"I…I… "He seemed to hesitate he just didn't want to bother her with his silly frustrations and uncertainties was all it was. But he thought maybe that wasn't the right tack to take with her. _"She's not a little fragile cherry blossom any more is she?"_ He thought to himself with a soft smile.

He noticed she was trying to get up and he quickly decided to put a halt to that in a hurry. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close again though he made sure to look her in the eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. I was just feeling a little…." He hesitated trying to figure out the right words to say.

She looked up at his blue sapphires as he seemed to debate the words. She shuddered as she thought that maybe he regretted what they'd done. Was he disappointed? Did he hate her now? These and several thoughts raced through her mind but she quickly shot them down along with the self doubt she'd begun to feel as he looked her in the eyes and smiled again but this time it was a genuine smile not a fake one.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan I was just feeling confused was all." He finally said softly but clearly as he kissed her on the forehead.

"What were you confused about?" she asked as she gently reached up and caressed his cheeks causing a small purr to escape his throat as her gentle touch, and soothing chakra took the sting of her slap away. Yet another thing shed discovered in their time together. His whiskers were very sensitive and when he was content he purred like a kitten.

"Do you regret what we did?" she asked with a small frown on her face. But he quickly shushed her by kissing her longingly on the lips causing her to moan softly before he relinquished her mouth.

"Never." He replied firmly with an intensity to his voice that she didn't need to look into his eyes to know he spoke the truth. It was the same intensity and tone he used when he said he'd become Hokage someday.

"I grew up alone you know. So I never really had anyone to prepare me for 'that'." He paused a moment to collect his thoughts. "I spoke to Tsunade-Baachan about it before we left, and Shizune-Neechan, and Ayame-Neechan also. But it still just wasn't the same as what they talked about. Ero-Sennin used to talk about it all the time --he rolled his eyes adorably-- but he made it sound pretty close to what it felt like, but again it was different." He sighed softly at the memory of the late Toad Sage slipped through his mind.

He continued though even as she hugged him closely giving him an understanding look.

"So you see I was just afraid I'd disappointed you and, then I got afraid that you wouldn't want to be seen with me when we got back. Then I got afraid of what the villagers might do if they saw me with you, if they might hurt you or ostracize you because of me." He was starting to ramble and she decided shed heard enough. Reaching up she shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"My sweet Naruto…" she sighed softly as she leaned her forehead to rest against his for a moment before leaning back and looking into his eyes with the same intensity he'd shown on occasion. Taking a deep breath she spoke now with a firm conviction that could leave no room for doubt in his mind.

"Naruto I don't care what the villagers think of me. Let them rage and give me all the cold looks they want. I wont care a moment about any of it. Because I have you at my side now and I'm not letting you go ever." She continued as his Sapphire blues grew wide.

"Naruto you are the love of my life. With out you I wouldn't be here today, you've saved me so many times. You've given me a reason to live when I would have fallen and simply let my life slip away. You taught me how to be strong when I was at my weakest, and gave me the courage to find my place in this world and to work hard at it so I would never lose it." She paused to take in a deep breath before continuing the soft tears in her eyes no longer concealed, but a proud smile on her face.

"I belong with you at your side and you belong at mine. Your one of the few good things I have in my life and I well not ever lose you again. Without you I was alone, and lost, and living in a nightmare of broken hearts and shattered dreams." She choked on a small sob before soldiering on.

"But now because of you I'm free and happy and content. With you I'm home, and I'm living my dream at last. I have my knight in shining orange—she smiled affectionately and giggled at the thought-- and I well never need to look anywhere else for anything again. No one has ever touched me like you did then, and I well cherish the memory of what we shared this night for the rest of my life." His eyes were as wide as dinner plates now but he was smiling all the same.

"Don't you ever doubt my feelings for you again Naruto. Don't you ever hide behind that fake smile from me again. Never be afraid to show me your pain." She took a final breath before finishing and leaving him open jawed with surprise and happiness "I'm here my sweet fox, and I'm not going anywhere but with you. No matter where the wind blows us, I well be there right beside you."

He didn't say anything for a few moments as his brain raced with everything she'd just confessed to him. It wasn't so much the amount shed spoken to him, since they'd talked regularly since his return from his training with Jiraiya. But it was the emotions behind the words; she was saying things to him that he could only ever dream about. Things he would have sworn a few months ago before Akatsuki had taken him that he thought she would only ever have said to Sasuke.

He smiled then genuinely and pulled her into a hug as she suddenly broke down from the tension. He soothed her with his arms and his presence. He hated it when she cried, and he hated it worse when he was the cause. But he knew finally that he couldn't protect her from every hurt. He couldn't be their every single moment of every single day; it was simply impossible.

But he concluded. He could sure try like hell. He could throw everything he had into their relationship, working on it with the same intensity and drive that he applied to becoming Hokage, and making sure to play with the same fun and affection that Sakura had gone and tried to show him over the last several months. He could never go back to being the same clueless idiot he'd been before he'd left with Jiraiya. He'd simply seen and learned too much.

He realized he'd probably brought a number of his own problems on himself by being stupidly clueless and obstinate about the way things were for so long. Worse he realized he'd even been inadvertently hurting Sakura by his own selfishness. He'd spent too much time focusing on Sasuke instead of her. His own frustration at losing the man he considered his best friend and brother had lead him to take extreme chances that had almost ended his life on more then one occasion, and worse had endangered the lives of others as well. His hand brushed gently against the scar on her arm that he'd given her.

In many ways he thought; he was as guilty as Sasuke had been in his own search for power, in that he had focused so solely on training his body and mind; that he had neglected to train his heart as well. And now that oversight had nearly left him unable to deal with the fact that he'd just made love to the woman he'd been in love with since the moment he saw her as a little girl crying behind the tree where the bullies had chased her because of her forehead.

"_That changes now." _He vowed inwardly looking down into her emerald eyes now puffy and red rimmed with tears. His clear Sapphire blues all but glowed with intensity causing her to blush prettily, though she didn't turn away from him. He spoke now and his voice was strong and clear. He wanted to make sure she understood what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, truly sorry, and I'll never doubt you or your love for me again." She sobbed at that but he didn't stop holding her at arms length and looking into her enchanting emerald eyes.

"You are the love of my life Sakura Haruno, I knew It the moment I saw you when we were both kids and you were so upset because those kids picked on you. You found a place in my heart then and there."

"No one has ever touched me like you did then, and I well cherish the memory of what we shared this night for the rest of my life." He paused a moment to let that sink in as her own eyes widened. "I've searched for a lifetime for you; you were always in my heart even when you thought you wanted another."

"Once I was lost, alone and scared. But then I found you and my world expanded and I wasn't alone anymore. You've save my life on so many occasions. You've given me so many reasons to live when I would have failed and died. You taught me how to be strong when I was at my weakest, and gave me the courage to fight on when everyone else said it was impossible." Her breathing was shallow now, and she looked like she might breakdown at any moment.

So I well stand by your side now and always, and if you'll have me, you'll never have to look elsewhere for love ever again." He paused a moment then with a warm smile on his face he sealed the deal.

"Promise of a lifetime."

He didn't get out anymore before he was being hugged and kissed within an inch of his life by his roseate haired teammate, best friend, lover, and soul mate.

She looked like she might say more, but he shushed her with a kiss and then scooping her up bridal style he carried her to the bed. Once there they said all that needed to be said in a language as old as time, and as true as song.

-ooOoo-

In a dark room of a local manor, his arm in a cast and his neck in a brace, a snake faced nobleman's son plotted his revenge on a certain pink haired ninja. How dare that bitch humiliate him in front of everyone like that; he seethed in a red rage. Well he'd show her, he'd have his revenge on her and the blond loser she was with. He might even have a good time with her by turning her into his own personal slave when he was done with her. But first he'd inflict pain and lots of it, and to do that he'd need ninja of his own.

Turning to the three shadows that knelt before him he addressed the smaller male of the trio who seemed to be in charge.

"So you think you can take the blond ninja then?" he asked in his oily voice.

"Yes it shouldn't be too troublesome. Besides; I've been looking for an excuse to challenge him for a while now. "He said in an almost lazy tone.

"What about the girl?" He asked.

The female of the trio laughed derisively "She's nothing; my techniques well make short work of her."

The largest of the trio didn't say anything he simply grunted in agreement with his teammates.

"Good then; when the storm breaks you can destroy them. Kill the blond as you well, but leave that pink haired slut alive for me."He said with a vicious tone to his oily voice.

"Hai!!" Came the reply, followed by Snake face's evil laughter echoing out into the rainy night.

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6: The movement of shadows

**In your eyes**

A NaruSaku story

Chapter 6: The movement of shadows

The storm that hit the area didn't show any signs of stopping though it seemed to have spent it's fury as the evening progressed. Naruto and Sakura lay in their bed together having thoroughly exhausted each other over the course of several hours of soulful and passionate exploration of each others bodies. The content and happy smiles on their faces were mute testimony to the understanding that had been reached between them. From now on they would stand together no matter the problems that beset them. Though they might quarrel and argue sometimes; any adversary they faced would quickly find just how close these two stood together.

Sakura woke early in the morning to a soft purring sound that was coming from the blond lump that lay behind her with his arms wrapped around her. His toned chest was against her back, and he had snuggled into her hair. The purring sound was as addictive as the natural warmth of his body. He was like a natural heat generator shed come to find. Maybe it was the Kyubi inside him, or maybe it was the warmth of a heart the size of the Fire country itself. Whichever she didn't know nor did she care. All she cared about was this moment right here, and now with him.

That was until her stomach growled complainingly. Well after all they did need to keep their strength up she reasoned especially if they were going to continue to do what they'd done last night. Her entire body was sore but it was a pleasant ache that she'd gladly endure just because he was the one who'd caused it.

"Hungry Sakura-Chan?" he said from behind her his voice a little muffled from being in her long pink hair.

"Uhuh; how about you?" she responded sleepily as she turned over and he readjusted his arms so he could snuggle closer to her.

Her lips sought out his, and for a few moments her hunger for food was subsumed in her hunger for him. It was a need as much as she needed air to breathe, and chakra to perform her jutsu. He had become everything to her she realized with a start. Her whole world now revolved around him and his undying affection for her which had carried him through the worst of her rejections, and the pain of the broken heart she had forced on him when he had made her that first promise of a lifetime. Now though he had made her a new promise, and she was deliriously happy. Because this promise was a once in a lifetime promise; it was the type of promise two people made together on their wedding day, before spending the rest of their lives together.

Both Inner and Outer Sakura blushed prettily at the thought, but that blush only deepened as they broke the kiss. For in that brief instant her emerald eyes met his sapphire blues and in them she had what she was sure would be the clearest and most profound vision of her future she would ever have.

* * *

_In her vision she was entering the door of their beautiful home after a long day at the hospital where she was the head of the medical department for Konoha. As she entered she heard two clear bright laughs that could only come from the two small children who leapt up and into her arms. The older female by a year or so had beautiful long orange hair that gleamed like molten gold in the sunlight, and her fathers deep sapphire blue eyes. The male had shorter yellow blond hair and her piercing emerald eyes. They hugged her for all they were worth because in their family that was the rule; love and affection above all. _

_She affectionately tousled the neat blond hair of the boy while simultaneously trying to straighten the wild orange hair of the female causing both kids to groan out a whining "Moooooomm!!" which caused her to smirk playfully before she sent them off to wash up before supper which she could smell cooking on the stove. He always had supper ready for her in spite of his busy schedule as Hokage. Kage-Bushin really came in handy with paperwork she laughed to herself._

_She found him in the nursery he was sitting in the comfy rocking chair they'd received from Ino as a gift so they could sit with the baby and holding their youngest son in his arms. The adorable picture brought a tear of joy to her eye as he rocked back and forth humming a small melody she recognized as the song "Sakura Blossoms" that he had wrote, and played on the piano for her. First a love song for her, and now a lullaby for her children; she couldn't love him any more at this moment if she tried. _

_The vision came to an end as the small baby boy with his tousled pink hair and wide sapphire eyes sensed her presence, before reaching for her with a small pudgy hand and saying in a bright soft voice "Mama!!"_

_A pair of beautiful blue eyes looked up at her and said..._

* * *

"Sakura-Chan?" he asked a little concern in his voice, causing her to shake her head free of the daze her vision had left her in.

She seemed to have spaced out for a second. He stroked her hair gently as she seemed to come back to herself. He noticed she had a soft wistful smile on her face like the one she used to have when she was daydreaming about Sasuke. Only this time she looked up at him and gave him her brightest and warmest smile before kissing him again.

"I'm fine; come on let's shower and go eat." She smiled genuinely at him before heading to the bathroom. She paused then coyly, as she looked over her shoulder while standing naked in the bathroom doorway.

"Naruto…" She said in that sultry voice that drove him crazy each time he heard it. " I need some help washing my back, please…"

Suddenly he was wrapping his arms around her and with a muffled giggle she was carried into the shower where they spent more time exploring each other again then actually washing.

-ooOoo-

In a manor of the local lord, a pair of dark cold eyes in an ophidian face glared coldly at the man who knelt before him seemingly un-phased at the intensity of the glare he was receiving.

"I don't trust those three in the slightest Jubei, Are you sure you can handle them?" he asked

The swordsmen kneeling their in the Olive drab clothes with the red sheathed Katana at his waste snorted at the thought.

"Easily, they're not as subtle as they think they are." He responded almost indifferently. While munching on a rice ball he had procured for breakfast.

"And what about the blond, and his pink haired slut?" He asked with a slightly viscous undertone "How well you handle them if it becomes necessary."

"The same." Was the simple reply

This seemed to Irk Snake face somewhat but a single look into Juebei's Honey brown eyes silenced any retort he may have made. He wasn't foolish enough to mess with the swordsman in front of him bluster though he may at others.

No that would be tantamount to suicide considering how many men the Swords master in front of him had killed, and he was no fool. He looked out the window and waited impatiently for the rain to end, the damned fools were supposed to only make the storm last for a few hours not a whole day as it seemed to have happened. Again he cursed the pink haired slut as the bones in his hand ached in the cold rain, and his shoulder twisted in agony.

They'll all pay he vowed; he'd deal with them all before he was done.

-ooOoo-

"_If it keeps up like this well need a boat and a fishing rod just to find our targets." _Were the bemused thoughts of the tall male as he stared out the hotel's window at the stormy skies. He loved watching clouds a lot but his was bordering on ridiculous.

Over his shoulder he smelled the delicious odor of spicy pork buns being heated by his female teammate. His large best friend was drooling at the smell and was hardly deterred when she smacked his hand with the cooking utensil she was using as she yelled at him to back off.

"_Cant blame him really they are a specialty of hers, and she is a damned good cook"_ He thought again with a smirk.

For a moment his thoughts drifted to another blond; an exotic and beautiful woman with an affinity for air, and a temper that matched the sandstorms of her home. Maybe when this mission was done he'd pin her down and talk to her about how they felt. They had been dancing round the issue for the last 4 years like two chess players that had been reduced to moving their kings around just to keep the game going. Always trying to outflank the other instead of just coming right at the issue like normal people did.

"_How troublesome "_ He shook his head ruefully as his female teammate was now throttling their larger friend in the background for trying to snatch one of the buns early, while yelling at him for being a pig.

He sighed this was going to be a tough mission, but it had to be done. Their targets were dangerous and had to be stopped. Tsunade-Sama had told them so herself.

He looked out the window and gestimated that the rain would stop most likely tomorrow, then the operation could begin in earnest. Then those two had better watch out because things would get ugly in a real hurry.

-ooOoo-

After showering Naruto and Sakura hurried down to the resorts dining area where they were greeted by Kasshoku, Noroma, and a rain soaked Zenigata, Heiji.

"Ohaiyo Kasshoku-san, Zenigata-San" Sakura chirped merrily happily cuddling on Naruto's arm.

Both men bowed deeply before responding with wide if somewhat troubled smiles.

"Ohaiyo Sakura-Sama, Naruto-Sama; It is good to see you are both well this morning." Kasshoku spoke first fidgeting slightly in his usual fashion.

Zenigata was apologetic that he had not been able to yet seek out the men who had accosted her in the club due to the weather having taken an unexpected turn for the worse. He explained that storms of the type they were experiencing were not unusual for this time of year due to their location on the coast which was less then 5 miles away, but for one to come on so suddenly and with such ferocity had taken the normally well prepared town by surprise. So they had suffered some damage that would need to be cleaned up when the rain finally stopped. As well as some injuries from people who hadn't gotten out of the storms fury in time.

Sakura and Naruto both immediately offered any and all assistance they could as soon as the storm broke. But both men politely said that they were guests, and should not worry themselves with such trivial matters. But Sakura would not hear of it and stated flatly that as soon as thing cleared up she would go to the hospital and offer her help.

She couldn't help but notice as a look of relief came over both men as she said this, and Naruto smiled down at her proudly knowing that her reputation as the greatest Medic-Nin in the world wasn't just for show.

After bidding both men a good day, they went and had a large breakfast provided courtesy of the restaurants enthusiastic staff. Heza-Chan the lovely redheaded waitress shooed away the other staff and personally took their service upon herself. Appearing as if summoned if they so much as burped to inquire if they needed anything and being on the ball with things they didn't even think to ask for.

Sakura was ravenous and ate nearly as much as her boyfriend did. Which is too say that she was quite full by the time they were done and this time she didn't berate him for his belch though both laughed hilariously at her own satisfied burp.

After breakfast the pair retired to the lounge where they shared small talk with some of the other guests, mostly just gossip and local rumors; one of which though included something that caught both Naruto's and her attention. Specifically that a certain Snake faced nobleman's son had been embezzling funds from the local Daiyamo and using ninja to destroy the crops and holdings of his and his friends competitors so they could control the entire towns market share of crops and business.

Sakura gave Naruto a look which he mirrored exactly. "_Oh yeah they'd defiantly be looking into this before they were done here."_ She thought angrily; Tsunade-Shisou's orders that they relax, and not do anything stupid being beside the point.

She was still fuming over the bastards laying his filthy hands on her and she still felt like she needed to scrub her hands with a scouring pad where he'd touched her. Fortunately another pair of hands took hers which were now balling into the most dangerous fists in The Five Shinobi Nations, and at their touch caused her to loosen them slightly.

Naruto seeming to sense her anger smiled understandingly and this time it was his turn to soothe her. He took her hands and brought them to his mouth where he kissed them, and nibbled on her fingers causing her to giggle slightly at his antics. It was so hard to stay angry around him or at him she thought lovingly. He then surprised her by taking her back to their room for another couple hours of love making.

Well after all It was supposed to be a really good cardiovascular exercise she thought with a smirk.

-ooOoo-

A few hours later a tired but pleased Sakura and a perpetually grinning Naruto reemerged, and went for some lunch. After a nice filling meal; Naruto at her coaxing, and much to the delighted surprise of the guests who were stuck inside because of the rain gave an impromptu concert in the castles main lobby. He played the grand piano's ivory keys with the skill and grace of someone who --despite his protestations of being long out of practice—had played everyday of his life.

It was his spirit and the heart he put into it she realized, it was how he learned everything he did really. When he decided to learn something he threw every fiber of his being into it; with a dedication of a Lion on the hunt. She sighed and smiled proudly at the loud and cheerful applause he received. He smiled widely at the cheers and gladly went into an encore of a nice little ditty that had people clapping along with him in time to the music.

Yes; this is how it should always be for him she reflected silently. No cold looks, or stony silences which she noted he still got from a few people in Konoha. Not as many now she realized, some people had even been downright friendly with him since his fight with Neji so long ago, but they were still there though. At least they didn't do it around her anymore. Oh no; no cold looks or snarky comments about him were ever made in her presence she smirked dangerously at the thought, especially after she'd made an example of the last knucklehead to say something about her Naruto right in front of her. She remembered it vividly.

* * *

_She'd offered to take Naruto out too lunch since he'd been out on a mission and she hadn't seen him in a week. He'd accepted eagerly all his fatigue leaving him in an instance at the thought of being able to have lunch with his Sakura-Chan. Sakura had smiled indulgently as he'd taken her hand and lead her to her favorite barbeque place where he insisted he'd treat her because as he said proudly _

"_That's what gentlemen do for their ladies." Her cheeks had blushed but she'd nodded enthusiastically and gripped his hand affectionately as they entered the place. Things had rapidly gone downhill from there she recalled._

_First the restaurant had refused to seat them for the lunch despite being half empty, and then the owner had made a snarky comment about certain Ninja having no manners. Naruto had done his best she proudly noted to control his temper and simply sadly offered to take her elsewhere. _

_Sakura on the other hand was furious, and she had given the manager an earful about his lack of respect for her friend, among other things. In hindsight she didn't even remember when she'd put on her gloves but she did remember Naruto trying desperately to calm her down saying it was no big deal._

_A fierce argument had ensued, and one snarky comment had lead to another. But when the Ass had said something about killing the demons container as a child before he could grow up to threaten them all, and that such a beautiful woman should not sully herself with such unclean filth as he was. Her blood had boiled, and she had snapped completely._

_By the time she was done demolishing the place it had taken Naruto, several dozen of his shadow clones, Kakashi-Sensei, and her beloved Tsunade-Shisou holding her back before she was able to do permanent damage to the horrified owner as well._

* * *

The one thing she recalled with perfect clarity though had been that it wasn't the comments that had gotten to her. It had been the awful downcast look on Naruto's sweet face. That look of rejection, and heartbreak that he had quickly tried to hide behind a fake smile instead of showing his hurt had broken her heart to see it. The thought that he didn't deserve to be with his Sakura-Chan, had caused the light to leave his eyes, and that had been the proverbial final straw which had caused her to see red and lead to the utter and complete demolition of the place until nothing but splinters remained.

Well shed never see that light leave his eyes again because of asses like that she vowed. He had her and he deserved everything she could give him and more; so much more. He looked at her for a second and reached up and squeezed her hand affectionately which she returned with a bright smile. Then he went into another song. This time he played a soft romantic love song which had a few people sighing romantically before cuddling up to their respective significant others.

She decided she needed to follow suit and did so. Sitting on the bench beside him as he finished and hugging him with all the love she could muster, before her lips found his, and they engaged in a contest of wills to see who could push who over the edge of pleasure first. He took to the challenge with his usual gusto and very rapidly won as she moaned his name into his mouth, her tongue rapidly surrendering to his.

As they retired back to their room she found out very rapidly under his passionate touches that one didn't need to practice singing or play a musical instrument to make music. Together the two of them put on a concert of sweet passion with a crescendo and finale that was only for them. In the aftermath Sakura fell asleep more soundly then she ever had before. His arms wrapped around her and his whisper of love in her ears.

-ooOoo-

The next day dawned bright and early for the young lovers as brilliant sunlight and a colorful rainbow shined into their room. She had woken up in the middle of the night again to find him not in bed with her. This time though when she found him he was on the suites balcony. He was still naked and again she could have sworn that he was floating in midair, this time completely above the balcony. But as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes to clear her blurry vision she found him standing on the balcony taking in a deep refreshing breath before closing the doors and leading her back to bed where he silenced any questions she had with his burning kisses and passionate touches.

After a brief breakfast Sakura made good on her promise by reporting to the hospital with Naruto in tow. She promptly made her presence felt as she immediately took control of the chaotic situation in the emergency room and rapidly triaged patients bringing her own extensive medical skills to the fore. Her reputation wasn't for show and she rapidly healed the many injuries both large and small that were brought to her. She even made a little girl deliriously happy by saving the life of a beloved puppy that had drowned. She was no Vet like Hana Inuzuka but she could manage in a pinch if she needed.

Naruto wasn't still during any of this either. He spoke to Zenigata-San who was at the hospital coordinating the relief effort with the mayor. They needed a lot of extra hands to clean up and begin repairs. Naruto smiled happily, and then promptly blew everyone's mind with a hand sign and a short shouted phrase.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"** The sound of a few jaws hitting the floor was lost to the poofing into existence of a thousand grinning blond Shinobi in black and orange jumpsuits. Naruto promptly took charge and rapidly clones were dispersed in groups that began a whirlwind cleanup detail.

Soon many people were greeted to the sight of a group of Naruto's "huphuphuping" through the streets carrying large timbers and supplies to use to rebuild damaged or destroyed homes, and business's. A few others got a glimpse of the secret technique of the fourth Hokage in action as with cries of **"Rasengan!!"** The highly devastating technique was used to knock down walls, and remove stubborn debris. It only took the work of 12 hours but in that time the village was not only cleaned up but even well on its way to having most of the damage restored completely.

-ooOoo-

Sakura did not restrict herself to the hospital either. After making sure the staff at the hospital could cover the incoming injured and helping to revise the Administrators policies for the better. She went out and aided in the clean up. Her monstrous strength proved to be a boon as she was forced to lift a fallen house off of a family that was trapped in a storm cellar. A few stubborn walls met the fury of her fists and were rapidly reduced to rubble. She also provided on the spot medical care for any injured, healing them before using a few Naruto clones as a rapid ambulance service.

After a few hours of this Sakura took a small break about a quarter hour after one in the after noon at a park near the hospital where one could watch the river run by on its way to the waterfall. While there, and enjoying a small package of Dango provided generously by the Resort. She was interrupted as a young woman came up to her and asked if she could join her. Sakura nodded in assent and took in the young woman's appearance.

She had noticed her around all morning helping out as an emergency Nurse in the hospital, and while shed seemed to hesitate to get involved once she did, shed rapidly taken Sakura's orders to the letter, and showed a remarkable skill and ingenuity. She was about Sakura's height, petite with short shoulder length brown hair, and a pair of deep honey eyes set in a cute heart shaped face that Sakura could swear shed seen somewhere before. She guessed that the young woman had to be at least the same age as Kakashi about 32 or so years of age.

Neither woman said anything for a few moments as she seemed to be deep in thought. Finally Sakura broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Thank you for your help today. You're a Medic-Nin aren't you?" she asked with an appraising eye on the young woman to her right.

"I was" she said softly "A long time ago in another life."

Her voice Sakura noted was saddened as if a heavy weight had been put on her heart and she had never been able to let it go. Sakura could sympathize; she knew that tone of voice well. It had been her voice for awhile after Sasuke left for Orochimaru.

"I noticed you and that blond Ninja. That's Naruto Uzimaki isn't it?" she asked suddenly shaking Sakura out of her brief introspection. "How long have you two been in love?" she asked looking in Sakuras eyes with a pained but hopeful expression.

"Yes he is, and were very much in love for a long time now" Sakura said proudly though she looked askance at the young woman as she sighed softly and looked away from her.

"I was in love once… Or I thought I was, with a friend of mine, he was so handsome and I thought he was the coolest person I'd ever seen." She paused a moment shaking at the memory

"What I didn't know, what I didn't allow myself to see; was my other friend who was right beside me, and how much he always cared for me. " She smiled at the memory.

"He was so sweet and charming but I always pushed him aside for the other." She choked on a sob before continuing "Untill it was too late and he was gone."

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth. Tears were in her eyes now and she was reminded of a traveling monk who had imparted words of advice to her long ago. _"Their but for the grace of fate go I." _

She thought of her own life and how it had turned out. She had everything she could ever have wanted or dreamed about. She had a career; she was respected as one the world's greatest ninja, a legend in her own time. Even Tsunade herself had said that she'd surpassed her in everything but experience.

She had the love of a wonderful caring man, a man who had his own legend to write but it was a legend that could be written in concert with hers, instead of overshadowing it. But most importantly her man loved her with all his heart and soul. He would never leave her for vague nonsensical dreams of power or revenge; he would never abandon her and leave her broken and crying at the village gates to chase a shadow.

Her Naruto had promised her his life. Twice now he had made her a promise of a lifetime, and the only thing she could think of now that would top that second promise would be a promise that came with a ring attached to it.

But then she thought in retrospect how her life could have turned out, and a dark cold feeling ran through her body, and the bright sunlit day seemed to dim. She thought how she could have never allowed herself to see him. How he could have remained invisible to her. She could have remained loyal to a dream, a phantasm that never felt anything for her leaving her alone and forever isolated.

Or worse Naruto could have been taken away from her forever. Her nightmare was replayed in her mind at that moment and she shuddered at the thought of what could have been. Clutching his lifeless body to her; the Kyubi extracted successfully by Akatsuki, instead of them making it in time. No chance to tell him how she felt, no chance to make up for all the rejection in the past. She tried to imagine a future without Naruto in it and the very act of imagining it brought a cold stark terror to her heart.

Suddenly she wasn't alone; she could feel him as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. She sobbed softly as she turned into him wrapping her arms around him as if he might vanish if she let him go, and cried in the pain of her broken heart. Naruto had appeared as if sensing her distress just as he always did, and made to comfort his Sakura-Chan. He looked at the other woman with a dark scowl on his face, wondering if she was the cause of her suffering.

Finally regaining her composure Sakura looked up at him and kissed him softly. Making sure he looked at her and knew she was ok.

The other woman finally stood up and smiled warmly at the couple. She looked Naruto in the eyes though as if trying to see his soul, and she nodded as if she approved of what she saw there.

"He's a good man Sakura-San always cherish him, and don't run away from your feelings like I did." Then she turned and with a sad slow wave over her shoulder walked back to the hospital.

"Wait! Who are you?" Sakura called out, but the young woman didn't stop running but over her shoulder she responded.

"I'm a friend."

She looked in the direction the young woman had vanished in for a long time before looking up at Naruto who looked at her with a face that showed a quiet puzzlement at the events and a strong desire to protect her from whatever it was that had so upset her. She felt more love for him in that moment then she had since they had first started dating. She pulled him to her and kissed him throwing all the love and passion and feeling she could throw into it. Her lips met his, and a bright warmth flowed through her from him. He lent her his strength and courage, and like he always did for her made all her fears go away.

As she finally broke for breath she giggled at the dazed look on his face. She was about to tease him when she heard the sudden dispelling of a few hundred clones and the clatter of a lot of materials hitting the ground. This caused her to laugh openly and him to chuckle good naturedly as he brought up his right hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Guess I'll have to start a few of those projects again huh?" he said with a bright smile on his face

The only reply was Sakura's bell like laughter as she laughed until her sides hurt.

-ooOoo-

A slim figure with short black hair dressed as a nurse made her rounds through the hospital. She had insisted that she be allowed to help the people who had been injured from the storm. He'd argued with her that it was too much of a risk but she'd been obstinate and finally he'd sighed and with a muttered troublesome let her go while insisting that at the first sign of trouble she get out of there.

She held her henge with consummate skill inspite of the chakra drain of using her admittedly limited healing abilities. No matter how hard she worked though, it seemed she was never as good as Sakura had been at the healing arts she reflected ruefully. That didn't mean she didn't try though; her Sensei's final words to her echoed in her mind.

"_Don't you lose to Sakura… In either Ninjutsu or love…"_

A single tear slipped down her face at the memory. She didn't want to but it seemed lately that's all that she had done. Sakura had surpassed her in almost everyway possible. Even in love. She looked out the window where a group of Naruto clones had removed their shirts and were working on rebuilding a collapsed house in record time.

Her face blushed a bright red as she saw the way the sweat dripped off his toned and athletic body as he worked. He certainly wasn't the runt of the litter anymore she thought. Besides thanks to her little moonlight spying session she's seen all that he had to offer and good gods did that surprise her. She envied Sakura her happiness and shed certainly make sure she didn't lose to her.

She was so caught up in watching Naruto work that she didn't hear the door open up, and when she turned around at the soft clearing of a throat she nearly dropped her henge right then and their.

"Is everything ok?" Sakura asked curiously as she stood in the door looking at her with a curious expression at the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh fine just fine; her fevers gone down and her coughs much better." She diagnosed with a solid professionalism quickly recovering from her momentary shock.

Sakura seemed to consider her for a moment looking at her as if trying to read her mind. She began to sweat under the henge. "_Does she know?" _she thought worriedly.

Sakura though smiled at her and said in a happy voice "That's great to hear; I'll be heading to the Wave side clinic for a bit so if anyone needs me you can find me their ok?"

She smiled back at Sakura and gave her a small salute, before rushing past Sakura and out the door. Sakura's Eyes narrowed at the salute but she smiled back as she left, then Sakura turned and looked out the window the young "Nurse" had been staring so intently out of.

She had a big smile on her face as she saw the original Naruto shirtless leading a bunch of clones as they swarmed over a house construction like a swarm of busy little ants. She watched a moment as the house took shape in a fraction of the time it would have taken normally. He looked up and saw her and called to her with a huge grin on his face. She waved back and blew a kiss to him as she left the hospital to visit with him before heading to the Wave clinic.

-ooOoo-

She waited a moment and the quickly left the hospital and made her way back to the hotel where her teammates were waiting. She stopped along the way to get some ramen bowls and hurried back to the room. She was greeted upon entry by her larger teammate who smiled genuinely at her as she dropped the henge to reveal her beautiful waist length platinum blond hair. He took the ramen bowls form her and lead her to the bed where clearly exhausted she layed down to rest a bit.

"Everything ok?" he sat down on the bed with her and took her hand gently in his. She was amazed at the gentleness he displayed despite the size and strength of his hands. He'd really grown up she noted.

She smiled down at him, and blushed prettily "Yeah I'm ok just a little chakra depletion that's all. I just need to eat and catch a nap." She smiled as he stood up and grabbed a ramen bowl for her and a glass of cold water and set them beside her on the bedside table.

"You took a big risk; they could have seen you, and we'd have been discovered before we were ready for them." Came the mild rebuke from her leaner teammate who leaned against the window.

"Aww; you worry too much I was this close to Sakura and I passed a hundred Naruto's on the way here, and they never noticed a thing. " She snapped back before digging hungrily into her ramen bowl.

"That's beside the point their not fools, and If they know were watching them they could make a move before we can react, and if that happens well lose them. You don't want to have to chase them down again do you?" he asked plainly though he was addressing both of his teammates this time.

They both shook their heads in answer. "Good then no more unnecessary risks all right until this mission is done." He said in a firm tone. They both nodded in affirmation before going back to their bowls.

He sat down and began to dig into his own but paused as he looked at his blond teammate. "Oh and Ino, you did good." He gifted her with a rare compliment which caused her to smile beautifully at him.

"Well be ready soon then we take them down when they least expect it." Shikamaru said with a serious tone to his voice.

"How soon do you think? " Ino asked him while bringing a bunch of noodles to her mouth.

"Soon probably they'll want to be away from people so they wont have any interference." That's when well strike. But until then we watch closely. He looked out the window as a blissfully ignorant Naruto went about cleaning up the town with a huge smile on his face.

"_Watch your back Naruto" _he thought

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7: Points of view

**In your eyes**

A NaruSaku Story

Chapter 7: Points of view

As the new day dawned on the tiny resort village a certain Snake faced Nobleman's son was not having a good day.

First his father had sent him a letter saying that he had received disturbing rumors and accusations of his son's activities, and he would be investigating the matter personally at the orders of the Daiyamo.

Secondly he had to deal with the rather Irksome Jubei who not only could he not intimidate but who seemed completely incapable of caring about how important Snake face's revenge was. The former Mist Swordsman would only eat his rice balls, and practice his sword play on the manor's training grounds, completely ignoring the ranting of the man.

Third he had to deal with the thrice damned Sergeant at Arms Zenigata, Heiji and his new personal assistant Chikai Raundo, who took a perverse pleasure in watching the Sergeant berate the nobleman's son about his boorish behavior towards that pink haired slut Sakura Haruno, and had even forced him to pay money towards the rebuilding of the town as punishment.

On top of which now that she seemed to have become a favorite of the hospital administrator. The nursing staff would only give him the bare minimal treatment required for his injuries since word of his behavior towards the pink haired Shinobi had become known. Now he was treated with cold glares and many people who usually respected him were now spitting at him, and cursing his name.

But the final straw was that the team of ninja he had hired had been unable to track down the Bitch and her loser boy friend, and therefore he had been unable to enjoy his revenge.

"_Excuses!! More and more Excuses!!"_ he raged inwardly.

He had had to listen as the tall whip thin leader had drawled on lazily about how they had first tried to chase them down when they went on a hike into the hills, only to arrive at the sight of their picnic and find the pair gone having vanished.

Then they had tracked them down to the Ocean, but again on arrival found the couple's belongings but no sign of the couple themselves. They had made to search the area only to come back and find the belongings gone as well.

Finally they were unable to attempt over the last 2 days because the pair were firmly ensconced either in the resort or amongst the company of too many witness's for even Snake face's comfort. Haruno seemed to split her time between the hospital, and the resort, and Uzimaki ever present at her side had appeared to vanish from the town entirely for a 12 hour period. Reappearing as if he had never left, no one could figure out where he had been or why.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the leader of the team the tall black haired male flung a kunai with lethal precision at a bird on the window sill. The bird was killed instantly and a satisfied smirk spread across the leaders face.

"What was that for?" he asked him somewhat nonplussed at the blood and feathers smeared across the window sill.

"We've learned to watch ourselves around animals lately, they seem to hear too much." Was the lazy reply from the ponytailed male

The female and the larger male exchanged apprehensive looks, and wondered if they had been found out before they were ready.

"So you haven't succeeded then, you'd better have a damned good plan to make up for your failures." Snake face snarled viciously "My patience is running out rapidly." He threatened.

"Yes we do." The leader replied with a cold tone.

This whelp was beginning to wear on his own patience. But he couldn't refuse him since he was also their only protection from those that hunted them. He also knew that if something happened to the bastard certain information would reach the ears of certain people, and then there would be no where for them to hide. He shuddered at the thought of what that meant.

"Well use a hostage to lure them out of the town and away from those that might interfere. Once they come for the girl well destroy them." He replied casually, and with a very slight tone of eagerness.

He had truly wanted to challenge Naruto Uzimaki for a while now, especially since he had heard of his defeat of the Immortal Kakuzu with but a single move. His female companion smiled eagerly as well. She had her own reasons for wanting to confront the Haruno woman. He watched as she unconsciously touched the right side of her face concealed by a fall of long hair. Their larger companion well he simply enjoyed a good fight, and loved to beat people up so nothing new there.

"When well you do this? And where?" Snake face asked he seemed to approve the plan.

"Were getting the bait as soon as we leave here, It shouldn't be too troublesome." He replied lazily "Then well use that irritating child to deliver our message for us. They well surely come quickly when they hear of her plight, and then well spring the trap near the falls by the Lovers Leap."

"Good I want to be there to see them suffer. Just remember to leave that pink haired bitch alive." He snarled in evil temper. "Now go!!" he ordered imperiously

"Hai!!" Came the simultaneous reply before all three shadows vanished. Snake face laughed long and maliciously.

Below the window a small rabbit listened carefully to what the shadows within spoke about. It didn't understand a word they said but even it could feel the evil intent of the humans within. The human mind riding within its small body though could understand every word, and as she returned to her body she paled it was happening now.

-ooOoo-

Shikamaru had, had better weeks that was sure the truth he mused quietly to himself as he busied himself behind the bar at the resort that was his cover job for this assignment.

First they had been that near slip up by Ino at the hospital. He was certain after Ino's description of the incident that Sakura --smart cookie that she was-- now suspected something. Ino had gone back to her undercover job as a waitress at the club but she had been more careful around Sakura and Naruto since then.

Then their targets had been bouncing all over the board like Knights on a rampage. First they had tracked them down to the hillside areas near the town but by the time they had arrived Naruto and Sakura were gone so no joy there.

Next they had headed for the Ocean, and while at the beach Choji had a slight mishap that nearly gave them away. But fortunately Naruto and Sakura had used that fancy Hiraishin no Jutsuof his to spirit themselves away too the resort where Ino had promptly turned beet red at the thought of what they were doing there.

Then Naruto had up and vanished without a trace after receiving a mysterious message from the front desk. He was gone for the better part of 12 hours, and the only clue to his destination was the message itself. It was from Suna, and the message was a short simple phrase.

"_It well be ready in 8 hours, come for lunch and pick it up."_

Their had been nothing more, no signature or clue as to who sent it but after receiving it Naruto had had a huge smile on his face before kissing Sakura as deeply and passionately as he could while twirling her around. She had apparently understood the message, or at least trusted him enough to let him vanish for awhile; as after another round of passionate kissing he had disappeared, and Sakura had sighed in blissful contentment before sitting down at the bar and ordering a drink from him not recognizing him in his disguise.

Shikamaru was a man who believed in simple things and also believed in practicality. His disguise therefore matched his tastes. A simple change of his pony tail to a lower one, and the addition of a set of glasses, by adding a smile and adjusting his attitude to appear more cheerful he made himself seem like a completely different person. Sakura was apparently too dazed by the kiss she shared with Naruto to notice anything, and she thanked him with a generous tip. Then she made her way to the resorts comprehensive library to wile away the time reading.

Upon his sudden return which startled several guests but caused Sakura to jump into his arms with a gleeful laugh. The pair had eaten dinner, and then promptly vanished up to their room where they remained until the next morning. Now they had finished breakfast, and were making their way to the Wave side of the river where it would be up to Ino who was watching that side today to keep track of them.

Shikamaru figured that today was the day they would be able to finally put an end to this mission. Something about the whole situation didn't sit right with him though and he wondered worriedly if their was some variable he had neglected in his plans.

"_How troublesome; Naruto why cant things ever be simple with you?"_ he thought bemusedly with a shake of his head as he cleaned the bar off.

He was shaken from his revelry by Ino who used her special Mind Reader Jutsu to send a thought into his head. _"Their on the move."_ She sent. The thought sent a chill of apprehension through him, and he quickly left the bar to meet up with his teammates and prepare to spring their trap.

-ooOoo-

Sakura had never had a better week in her entire life then she'd had this week. So many things had gone right she just didn't know where to begin.

First she and Naruto had come to a deeper and more fundamental understanding of each other than they ever had before. Her feelings for him were clearer now then they ever could be, and she was deliriously happy. Add in the fact that he was a peerless lover in the bedroom; attacking the art of making love with a passionate intensity that made his normaly insane training ethic look like Shikamaru's cloud watching laziness. The end result was a happy blissful Sakura who couldn't be more content in her life right now.

Second they had spent the last 5 days together in a whirlwind of fun and activites. The rebuilding of the town and her volunteer work at the hospital had gone incredibly smooth, thanks to her own skills, Naruto's Kage Bushin army, and the dedication, and planning of the mayor and others. The village council had insisted that they had done more then enough, and all but begged them to enjoy their vacation while agreeing that they would alert them to any possible problems they may need help for.

To tell the truth Sakura had become quite fond of the small community and thought it might be a perfect place to retire too and raise a family. She blushed prettily at the thought as she read the book she had acquired from the resorts well stocked library, while finishing her breakfast. Naruto currently sat across from her looking up at her with a set of adorable puppy dog eyes that caused her to giggle at his antics before she chided him to finish his own meal.

The last few days had been one adventure after another. First a hike up into the hills surrounding the community for a picnic lunch put together by the staff. There they spent time on a hill side that Heza-Chan the lovely redheaded waitress had recommended as one of her favorite spots, and which had a great view of the river and the village. They had only been there for a few hours, and after finishing lunch she had wanted to check in at the hospital. Both to look in on a few of the more injured patients, and to speak to the mysterious young woman she had spoken to the other day.

Naruto had used Hiraishin to whisk her away to the Hospital, and while her patients were looking much better. She was only able to speak briefly to the young woman before she had left the hospital and wasn't able to learn much more about her.

The next day Naruto had taken her skin diving at a small beach near the resort. The waters were refreshingly cool, and as clear as blue crystal. They had spent hours, swimming with all manner of colorful fish and sea life including a Pod of playful Dolphins who they ended up using as impromptu body boards while the dolphins frolicked merrily in the surf.

After a brief rest sunning themselves on the beach. Naruto who had gaped in open appreciation as she walked out of the Surf in her 2 piece red bikini had initiated another round of lovemaking which had started in the ocean, moved to the sand, and ended up--after a quick Hiraishin--back in their bedroom. She had berated him for forgetting their belongings but mysteriously she found that their stuff had been returned to the hotel after they had come back down for dinner.

Possibly the most awkward moment had been when Naruto had received a simple message that had sent him into an exited mood. He had told her that he needed to go to Suna for the majority of the day but promised he would return to continue their vacation as quickly as possible. She had questioned him but he had given her a mischievous grin and stated that it was a surprise which he would reveal when the time was right.

Trusting him implicitly she had assented and he had whooped in glee scooping her up and twirling her around before kissing her soundly on the lips. She had swayed a little dizzily whether from the kiss, or the spinning she couldn't say exactly before getting a drink and spending the remainder of the day in the library reading from its collection.

He had returned 12 hours later with a soft coating of dust on him from his visit to Suna, and with the gift of a dozen Desert Rose's –-courtesy of Gaara-- before sweeping her up off her feet, and taking her to bed for the evening. Once there he had taken away any questions she had with his simple and artful lovemaking leaving her too breathless to say anything more.

Now the pair was making their way to the Wave side for a few hours of fun at a local spa for some well deserved pampering. Naruto had groused at this a bit calling it girly, but she had insisted that since he got to make her wait by herself for 12 hours then he would just have to endure it. He had groused some more but had quickly ceased it when he noticed her eyebrow twitching dangerously and her fists clenching.

"_Ah yes this is the life." _She sighed blissfully as she relaxed back into the soothing mud bath. She reached over and gave Naruto an affectionate squeeze of his hand which he returned with a grin before she closed her eyes to relax a little before they changed for lunch.

"_Everything's perfect nothing could go wrong today." _She thought in blissful contentment.

-ooOoo-

Shorty ran as if the Devil himself was on his heels. Which he was pretty sure was the case.

The day had started off pretty good. Naruto it seemed without even trying had made good on his promise, and now Shorty had a job as the gopher and assistant to Zenigata-San. He also had earned a place to stay in a small but cozy room at the barracks where he performed numerous chores for the local guardsmen stationed there.

He'd even gotten to watch that pompous Snake faced ass get berated by "Pops" as Shorty liked to call him, and be forced to pay restitution to the village for acting like such a boor towards their guest.

Man did Naruto have it lucky Shorty had thought. Sakura was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and she and Naruto were clearly in love. Boy could she fight too; the way she'd handled Snake face's goons had been something to see, and the way she healed the sick and injured after the storm had left even Shorty in awe of her. Her strength was something to be feared he watched in incredulity as she'd single handedly lifted a massive stone wall off of a trapped old man with little more effort then a person might lift a piece of paper.

And the boss _"Whoa;_ _was he something or what?" _thought Shorty now running for all he was worth towards the resort. He'd thought that the boss was going to kill Snake Face and his buddies just from that glare alone, something about the boss made him a true terror when he was angry.

He was so distracted that as he ran past the front gates of the resort he bumped into one of the new guys that tended bar at the resort "Cho" he thought the name was.

"Hey watch where your going!" exclaimed the surprised bartender as he readjusted his glasses.

'Sorry Sorry; I gotta go, I gotta find Sakura and Naruto it's really important. It's a matter of life and death." Shorty panted out breathlessly as he dusted himself off and took the hand up that the pony tailed man offered him.

"Their not here." Cho said lazily while rubbing his shin. "I heard their heading for the Wave side Spa, then to one of the local seafood places for lunch.

"Oh No!! I gotta find them quick or …" he hesitated then continued "I've gotta find them it's super important!" Then he shot off not granting any further explanation.

He was a little; no scratch that a lot terrified. He had been running an errand for Zenigata-San delivering some papers to the Mayor, when on his return he had bumped into pretty redheaded Heza-Chan from the resort. She had smiled at him and he offered to help her carry some parcels of food that the Inn was offering to residents that were still being sorted back into their homes.

They had made all of 2 stops together when a Massive figure had landed with a crash in front of them. His massive arms had engulfed the redhead, and with a shriek of terror lifted her off the ground. Shorty no slouch in a fight had rushed up and promptly punched the big goon in the gut only to yank his hand back in pain. It had been like punching a mountain side. With a booming evil laugh he had adjusted the squirming waitress in his grip and told Shorty in no uncertain terms.

"_Bring that pink haired slut, and her loser boyfriend to the Lovers leap rock, and tell them to come alone or the girl here gets to be the next to leap off the falls; Got it kid." _He had boomed unpleasantly before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

So Shorty ran for all he was worth, and prayed he could find the legendary Neo-Sannin in time.

-ooOoo-

Shikamaru mulled over the possible implications of what the little squirt had been saying when a sudden cold thought had entered his mind. _Hadn't Ino said something about picking up bait?_

Turning on his heels Shikamaru raced off to where Ino and Choji were waiting for him. He was already formulating a couple dozen strategies in his head, discarding unlikely ones, and filing away a few promising scenarios for future use.

When he approached Ino and Choji on the roof of the hotel and quickly gathered together the weapons and ninja gear which they handed to him he noticed the distressed look on Ino's face. He listened to her explanation of what she'd witnessed, and quickly put 2 and 2 together. They'd have to move fast if they wanted a chance to take their targets down now.

"All right lets do this." He said with a casual confidence that too anyone else would have sounded like he was bored to tears.

"Hai!!" came the response from his team and quickly they took off converging on the Wave side of the bridge.

-ooOoo-

The Lovers Leap was one of the most romantic spots in the area. A flat, round tabletop of solid stone that had a commanding view of the falls and the resort area; a railing and low wall made of natural stone had been put up to allow people to enjoy the view safely. The legend of the spot marked by a bronze plaque on a standing stone obelisk was where the rock had earned its name.

The legend stated that two ninja had professed their love for each other but because their clans were at war they couldn't be together. She had been ordered to kill him, and when she had confronted him at the rock he had refused to fight her. So the man had made a vow to her. He vowed that if he could fly then their love would be eternal, but if he couldn't fly then he would always protect her even if he had to return from the grave. Then with a kiss he had leapt from the rock and vanished into the mists never to be seen again. No one knew what had happened to the woman, though the legend stated that she had died of a broken heart. Pining away for her unrequited love and passing away on the anniversary of her lovers leap from the stone one year later.

"No one was sure whether the local legend was true but the story has persisted for more then 2 generations now, and was revered still amongst poets, and those who were in love." Sakura explained to Naruto with a romantic sigh as they ate lunch together.

He listened intently giving her that look of quiet attentiveness that he gave when he was receiving a lesson in Jutsu or some such. It was the same look he had given her when she had explained the tree climbing exercise to him

"_The more things change the more they stay the same."_ She sighed inwardly but had a smile on her face as she thought it. She took a bite of her fish, and was about to say more when Naruto looked at her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I can fly Sakura-Chan." he smiled a wide fox grin at her.

She laughed at the look on his face, and the absurdity of his statement, Sure he could use Hiraishin to teleport, or even move at an incredible speed while running; but fly, As in defy gravity, flap your wings and make like a bird fly; uhuh no way. Inner Sakura again howled in laughter at the image of a chibi Naruto flapping his arms wildly trying to fly.

She gave him a half smirk, but he persisted with that adorable pout thrown in for good measure. "I really can fly."He grumbled softly his eyes had darkened as if a storm of emotions was raging within them and her heart clenched at the sight.

Suddenly his eyes brightened up almost seeming to glow in their intensity. He looked directly into hers, deep sapphire blues bored into soft emerald greens with an intensity that made the hairs stand up on Sakura's neck, and gave her goose bumps; her heart beat increased as she dreaded what he would say next.

"I'll prove it Sakura-Chan just like in the story." He smiled a wide genuine smile at her while thumping his chest confidently. "I promise you if I can leap off that stone and fly then our love well last for all eternity." He smiled and nodded giving her a thumbs up that caused her to briefly flashback to his first promise of a lifetime.

She debated swatting him on the head for being a baka. But something was nagging at the back of her mind, suddenly the images of him floating in their room, and on their balcony flashed through her mind. She shook her head clear though she still wasn't certain of what she'd seen, and instead decided to softly chide him for his foolishness.

Sakura had to be careful though. She knew that strong as he was he was more broken, and sensitive inside then many people would ever know. She knew she could destroy his dreams with a wrongly chosen word or a poorly chosen phrase, and she'd sworn that she'd see his dreams to fruition. But she also knew that she had to be the one to keep him grounded in reality. While his head was in the clouds, she had to be the one to keep his feet on the ground.

"Naruto no one can fly Not even the fourth could." She talked to him as if he were a small child who had just told her some childish dream of flying to space, or being the richest person in the world.

He had some special dreams that everyday she felt more and more confident that he could achieve; like becoming Hokage of course. But he'd need a firm hand to guide him and make sure that he didn't overstep his very real limitations in spite of the many amazing things she knew he was capable of.

But Naruto looked into her eyes and was undeterred He looked like he was about to argue further when a loud panicked voice interrupted them both.

"Boss!! Sakura-San!! You gotta come quickly. She's in danger he took Heza-Chan, and he said if you don't come alone he'll kill her." Shorty gasped out between panting breaths.

Sakura immediately moved to his side. She applied a gentle chakra touch to his lungs, and circulatory system enabling the blood to flow more easily, and his lungs to absorb oxygen better so he could catch his breath.

"Slow down Shorty. Who's got Heza-Chan? And where?" Naruto asked him his voice now a low growl of determination.

"Their at the Lovers Leap." He said slowly catching his breath now thanks to Sakura's healing skills. "He was enormous, a giant, and tough" he showed his bruised knuckles which Sakura quickly healed.

"Shorty I want you to go find Zenigata-San, and tell him what happened. Then tell him to be ready in case we need back up ok." Sakura spoke with that dead calm combat savvy that she'd developed in the years of studying under Tsunade. Naruto looked at her proudly and nodded when Shorty looked to him for guidance.

"Leave it to me boss I'll do my best!!" he crowed resolutely, before rushing to the door. At the door though he stopped and turned around his face frowning with a worried expression on it. "Boss, Sakura-San; be careful huh this guy looked dangerous." Then he turned and ran to find "Pops".

-ooOoo-

A Massive figure stood near a tree where the drugged and unconscious redhead was tied. He looked her young figure up and down leering at her womanly curves with undisguised lust, but stopped when he was glared at by his female companion. They both looked at their leader who leaned against the railing patiently waiting for their prey to arrive. Suddenly they could feel a massive chakra spike as their quarry neared. The trio made ready to unleash their ultimate powers on the unwary couple.

"_Now I well challenge and defeat you Naruto Uzimaki." _Thought the ponytailed leader

"_Now I well avenge myself Sakura Haruno." Thought the female_

"_Finally I get to crush something." _Thought the gigantic male

"_Their here!!" _All three thought simultaneously

-ooOoo-

Before Sakura could even blink Naruto reached out and pulled her close to him. Then with a whirl of sensation she was standing in their room thanks to The **Hiraishin no Jutsu. **Quickly the two changed into their Shinobi outfits, and grabbed the ninja gear they kept close by just in case of trouble. Looking at Sakura as she pulled on the new special gloves he had brought her for her birthday with a determined look he smiled a soft sad smile.

He reached into his pocket where he felt for what lay within. He wanted to give it to her now but this was hardly the time or place for such a thing. His smile disappeared as he felt it and he wondered if they'd get another opportunity. He was broken from his reverie as she reached up and cupped his chin with her hand, then brought his eyes to meet hers.

"Naruto?..." she questioned her eyes now showing her concern.

He shook his head and he quickly smiled a determined if genuine smile at her. Though she noted his eyes didn't match it. He didn't say anything but he pulled her close to him and trapped her lips with his.

Sakura gasped then moaned as he was suddenly putting all the passion and fire that he could into this kiss as if it would tell her everything he was feeling at that moment. All that he wanted to say, all his dreams for the future, all his love, all his strength flowed into that kiss and hence into her. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but was really only a few precious moments before he broke the kiss both their faces were flushed and Sakura was having a hard time catching her breath.

"I love you Sakura-Chan, and I swear I'll protect you no matter what." He spoke up suddenly and looked her in the eyes as if trying to burn the memory of her face into his brain.

A tear ran down her face but she smiled, and shook her head with a determined look. "No my love, this time well protect each other."

He smiled then a smile which she mirrored as suddenly they vanished the **Hiraishin no Jutsu **carrying them through space and time to their destiny.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8: Earth & Storm Fire & Ice

**In your eyes**

A NaruSaku Story

Chapter 8: Earth, Storm, Fire and Ice

"_Their here!!" _Thought the three rogue ninja simultaneously

And sure enough there before them stood the two Shinobi they'd come so far to fight. Naruto was dressed in his usual black and orange jump suit with only the additions of a black chunnin vest with orange highlights, and fingerless gloves to differentiate from his older outfit. The ties of his headband flowed from behind him in the breeze as his startling sapphire eyes found the trio in a wrathful glare.

Sakura had also adapted her outfit slightly as well. The addition of a smaller white Medic-Nin vest and the new full forearm length gloves Naruto had given her for her birthday made her look even more dangerous then ever. She wore her headband over her forehead at the moment, and her long pink hair was confined in a sensible pony tail that blew in the wind behind her.

The pair shared the same determined glare and together they stood and faced their opponents. The tension in the air crackled like lightning as the two sides attempted to intimidate each other with sheer willpower. It was the trio that balked first under that intense glare as the tall whip thin leader broke the silence and addressed the pair.

"So at last you show yourselves." He chuckled malevolently "And here we thought you might not show."

Naruto snarled dangerously, but it was Sakura who replied though. Her voice was calm and controlled but the hints of her own anger were evident as she had a cold lilt to her voice that any who knew her intimately could tell meant she was furious. Naruto looked like he might explode right in the trio's faces but Sakura held him back with a simple gentle touch on his arm.

"Who are you and why have you kidnapped this woman." She spoke in a commanding tone that Tsunade had taught her to use so she would always show strength.

"I am Shirakou Matsuda; my companions are Tsume-Ai Nikata, and Kyojin." he indicated the female and the massive male respectively, his tone was lazy as if the man were perpetually bored at life.

"What the hell do you want with us!!" Demanded Naruto his legendary temper barely held in check by Sakura's soothing presence.

Sakura had the brief impression that Naruto was a storm of pure power that she held in her hands and could unleash with a simple gesture. Still she had a hostage to consider and she wanted to know more about these three, their powers, skills, and more importantly who and what motivated them to this action. She studied the three carefully as she put her own keen analytical mind to the task.

Kyojin seemed the easiest to read. He was a massive mountain of a man standing some seven feet tall and weighing in at an easy 360 pounds all of it muscle. His small eyes were set in a brutish face that had seen the business end of one too many fists. His chakra reserves she noticed were comparable to hers but with his obvious strength he probably didn't need to rely too much on Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. He wore a simple pair of pants and boots, with a wide leather belt with the sign of the Rock on it, and a sleeveless shirt that just made him seem larger then he already was. Though he didn't seem to carry any weapons his massive fists gave her the impression that he could crush a person's skull with little more ease then one would break a glass jar with a hammer.

Tsume-Ai; was by contrast her size and similar in build. She wore a white one piece body suit that seemed too hot and confining for the Land of Fire at this time of year but would fit in perfectly in the lands of Snow and Ice up north, and the slashed Hitaie of an rogue Ice-Nin resided on her forehead. She had long Silver hair which she wore half over the right side of her face, and ice grey eyes that gleamed with a maniacal glint especially whenever they looked in her direction. Her chakra reserves seemed much larger then Kyojin's, but less then her third companions.

Shirakou Matsuda she noticed was a tall whip thin bishonen male with long black hair in a high pony tail. He reminded her of Shikamaru in his lazy demeanor except that he was far more feminine in mannerisms then the Nara clan scion. He had a face that was handsome but was offset by a pair of cruel black eyes that looked at them as if they were something to kill rather then talk too. He wore a white kimono with loose sleeves and loose fitting pants, and the slashed metal of the hidden cloud was prominent on his belt. Though she couldn't see any Sakura was certain he carried weapons on his person. His chakra reserves seemed very large and she got an almost electric tingle just being within the vicinity of the man.

They had spaced themselves out evenly so none of them could be attacked with a single area effect attack, but close enough that any of them could aid the others. "_That means they have some teamwork or at least have worked together for a while now." _Sakura mused silently to herself.

"It's been a while Sakura-San" Tsume-Ai addressed her directly in a voice like an icy wind. "Oh how I have longed to avenge myself against you." She snarled.

"Avenge?? We've never met before." Sakura replied somewhat puzzled, while the young woman in front of her did seem familiar somehow, the way her hair covered her face made it difficult to determine her looks.

"Oh but we have."She said as she pulled her silver hair back to reveal the right side of her face.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she took in the damage that had ruined the woman's once attractive features. It looked like her face had been impacted by a tremendous blow that had shattered the facial bones with ease. She'd had to under go extensive reconstruction just too look like she did now and the scars showed that who ever had done the work had not been very professional about it. Her right eye was a contrasted white to the grey of the left one indicating blindness. Suddenly the memory hit her.

* * *

_She and Tsunade-Shisou had taken a brief trip to meet with Princess Yukie in the Land of Winter during the two and a half years that Naruto had been away with Jiraiya. In fact; it had been the mission that had resulted in Tsunade awarding her, her promotion to Chunnin she recalled. While there; one of the Princess's advisors had tried to assassinate both the Princess and Tsunade; ostensibly on Orochimaru's orders. Due to Sakura's quick thinking they had survived the first and another subsequent attempt, before finally tracking down the person responsible._

_Finally they confronted the traitor and he was killed in the subsequent battle. During the altercation the man's assistant a young girl a few years older then she was, had attacked Tsunade who had responded with a single blow to her face. The traitor's castle had exploded and no sign of the man's assistant was ever found. Naturally it was assumed she'd died; though from Tsunade's punch or from the collapse of the manor house none could say at the time._

* * *

"So you survived then." Sakura replied with narrowed eyes.

"Yes I survived, no thanks to your Mistress, and Since I can't get my revenge on her. I'm going to take away her apprentice just like she took away my Master!!" Tsume-Ai was ranting now but was silenced when Shirakou glared at her.

"I believe introductions are completed, now if you'll kindly surrender we promise your deaths well be quick." His promise though held little conviction

"Except for hers." The former Ice-Nin snarled vindictively at Sakura "Someone wants to play with her a while."

Her threats were interrupted as Naruto having had enough unleashed a large group of clones that rushed all three of the Nuke-Nin at the same time before Sakura could react.

"You won't touch her!! "He snarled viciously as the clones rushed forward.

"**Hyouton-Freezing Wind**!!" Tsume formed a series of rapid hand signs and before the clones could react she blew out a bitterly cold stream of white mist that froze all the clones in place causing them to dissipate as they froze to death.

Kyojin was far less subtle as all the clones dived on him in a flurry of punches and kicks that would have left any other opponent in need of a long recuperative period. Yet suddenly the clones were violently flung off him with a roar, and a simple expansion of his arms and chest. Sakura saw now that his skin was hardening into stone before her eyes.

Shirakou said nothing as the clones closed in on him. He merely smirked wickedly as with a blinding flash and a crackle of ozone the clones were dispersed as he unleashed a massive charge of electricity from his body.

All three looked non plussed though as Sakura smirked back. It was only when Kyojin noticed that Naruto was rushing towards Tsume from behind a **Rasengan** in hand that he understood. He'd used the clones as a diversion and to gauge their responses. Moving far faster then a man made of stone had any right too he positioned himself in between Naruto, and Tsume who was wide eyed staring at the ball of chakra destruction heading right for her.

The devastating A-ranked technique collided with the massive stone palms of Kyojin and a fierce conflict ensued. The** Rasengan** howled like some demonic belt sander as it ground away at its unintentional target. Kyojin snarled in a pain he'd never felt before. "_This isn't possible; I can't be hurt like this." _The shocked thought raced through his mind.

Suddenly a massive explosion blew the two apart; Naruto slid to a halt at Sakura's feet, while Kyojin's massive stone form flew backwards to stop at Shirakou's.

Both sides were a bit stunned at that. Shirakou, and Tsume had never seen Kyojin just thrown backwards like that before. Sakura on the other hand had never seen the **Rasengan** stopped cold before the only signs of any injury were the smoke rising from Kyojin's palms where the chakra and friction had burned them.

"Dammit…!" Naruto gritted out as he stood with Sakura's help shaking his hand a little to lose some of the tingling sensation in it.

"It's all right; well take them together." Sakura tried to calm and reassure him at the same time. He nodded to her and they took up fighting stances.

The three Nuke-Nin quickly recovered form their shock and didn't leave them waiting long. Charging forward with a howl of rage Kyojin ran forward his massive fists balled up before him.

Tsume formed a fast series of hand signs before calling out "**Hyouton-Ice Shuriken!! " **Tsume sent several dozen shuriken shaped icicles at the pair forcing them to be fast on their feet or be impaled. Every where the ice shuriken hit they noticed that the ground quickly froze over.

Sakura suddenly found herself in the middle of a serious fight. Kyojin was slow, but every swing of his massive fists promised broken bones if they connected. Tsume made matters more difficult by hurling various Ice projectiles at her, and attacking her with a formed ice sword. She hissed in pain as the sword connected with a bare graze on her left arm. Then she realized in shock that she couldn't feel her upper arm. It had gone numb as if shed been sleeping on it. "_Or as if it had been subjected to intense cold_." She realized with a start.

"Yes you're beginning to feel it now. Every one of my attacks well slow you, freeze you colder and colder till all the warmth flees your body for the peaceful cold slumber of death. "Tsume explained before cackling in an irritating high voice.

"They have to hit first." Sakura smirked back before feinting Kyojin and landing a thunderous uppercut to the stone mans chin catapulting him off his feet and onto his back several feet away.

Tsume was nearly undone by the sight as Sakura despite feeling a slight bruise forming on her knuckles leapt high, and with a battle cry brought her right leg down in an brutal Axe kick which the Ice-Nin barely got out of the way of. The massive impact caused the ground to shatter in a 20 foot radius around her as Sakura made ready to begin her onslaught anew.

-ooOoo-

Naruto meanwhile had found himself engaged in an aerial duel with Shirakou. The two Shinobi had taken to the trees where they'd bounded and leapt pass each other their kunai clashing on each pass. Naruto was rapidly searching for an alternative tactic as every time he clashed with the Nuke-Nin he felt his arm grow numb. Then he realized two things with a start. The Former Cloud Nin was channeling electricity with each strike much as Sasuke could do. Every time they clashed he took an electric jolt which if it continued would eventually leave him helpless.

But worse then that this bastard was leading him away from Sakura, and that was something he couldn't allow to happen. He also couldn't turn his back on him or he'd risk getting a kunai in the back for his trouble. Fortunately; Naruto smiled inwardly he had a ready made solution to that, and he put it into motion as he felt a thunderous impact from somewhere behind where the love of his life was battling for hers.

"You understand now yes Naruto-kun?" He purred lazily "You cannot win. If you strike me you well be electrocuted, If I strike you, you well be electrocuted. If you stay at range like you are now.."

His words were punctuated as he unleashed a crackling bolt of electricity that struck the orange clad shinobi center mass causing him to ignite in flames. He was angered though as the burning body hit the ground and poofed out of existence.

"Kage-Bushin!!" he snarled only to be interrupted as a hundred voices shouted in unison

"Allright you asked for it!!" Came the cry of a hundred Naruto clones as they charged in on the former Cloud-Nin. Naruto mean while using **Hiraishin **raced back to where Sakura was doing battle with the other two.

-ooOoo-

Sakura was doing ok in her fight for the moment. She had successfully kept either of the two from touching her and her arm had regained the feeling in it with a slight application of chakra to ease the circulation. Tsume had kept up a constant barrage of ice projectiles, including a lethal rain of ice needles that would have pierced her to death had she not countered it with a barrier of water thanks to her own elemental affinity.

Kyojin recovered from the upper cut she had delivered, circled her warily. He'd already been surprised once and was sure he could feel a few loose teeth in his rather prognathik jaw. He also was becoming frustrated; Sakura Haruno had turned out to be a nimble little minx. Everything they'd learned about her seemed to say she had no talent for Tai-Jutsu, but here she was not only easily dodging each and every attack they threw at her. But she was feinting and setting them up for her own counter attacks any one of which could have killed Tsume instantly, and were already causing him to feel bruised in spite of the super dense rock armor that now composed his body.

He watched carefully then found his opportunity when Sakura slipped on a patch of ice from one of Tsume's missed attacks. Her right leg shot out from under her with a quick curse, and she dropped to one knee.

"Got You!!" he roared only to realized his mistake too late when she cunningly executed a leg sweep that sent him tumbling into a swipe of Tsume's ice sword sending her sprawling and leaving him feeling numb from head to toe.

"GRRRRR Damn you Ill make you pay for that!!" He roared before charging at her as fast as he could rearing back his massive turkey sized fist.

"Bring it!!" Sakura roared in challenge charging forward her own fist glowing with chakra.

The inevitable collision as their fists collided with each other was explosive to say the least. The concussive impact shattered windows, and shook the ground for miles in every direction. Both combatants were thrown backwards sliding to a halt. Kyojin on his backside and Sakura flipping backwards and sliding to a halt making sure she came up standing.

"Ready to give up yet?" Sakura smirked though there was no humor in her smile.

She was breathing heavily from her exertions, but was still doing better then her opponents seemed to be. She allowed herself a brief moment to catch her breath and wonder how Naruto was doing. She'd been worried when Shirakou had lead him on an aerial chase through the trees, and out of her sight. She realized they were trying to separate them and she worried for Naruto's safety. She couldn't help it honestly; she trusted him implicitly and knew more then most what he was capable of in battle but the worry was still their, and was aggravated by the sound of multiple lightning strikes coming from the woods.

Her worry was put on hold though as with a grating roar of rage Kyojin lumbered to his feet and charged at her. "_He's persistent."_ Sakura thought ruefully before she readied herself.

She wasn't up for another head on clash like they'd just had so she decided to bull fight him and see if she could send him into the rising but still groggy Tsume-Ai effectively cutting the opposition down by one. Unfortunately this time when her foot hit a patch of icy grass she wasn't faking this time. She went down on one knee and couldn't recover in time before Kyojin's massive fist connected.

At that moment she only had one silent thought "_Naruto"_

_-ooOoo-_

Sakura watched in wide eyed fascination as the ham sized fist made of solid stone came swinging down at her with no good intention. Her eyes widened even further as with a blur of black, orange, and blond she was scooped out of harms way, and she found herself being held bridal style in the arms of a certain blond shinobi who grinned at her.

"Sakura-Chan; you didn't wait for me." he pouted; though he had a wide fox grin on.

He set her down and checked her over noting with a growing anger the numerous bruises that were starting to show on her creamy skin.

"Are you all right" he asked her is voice low and dangerous.

"Better now that you're here with me." She smiled confidently as they took up positions of defense. "Where's the other one?" She asked quickly not noting any other presence.

"I left him with a bunch of my clones, I… Whoa!!" He staggered slightly as the rush of information from the dissolution of the majority of his clones rushed into his head at once shaking him.

"Naruto…? "she asked a concerned look on her face.

"I think he's on his way back, that was all the clones at once." He swayed, a little uncertain on his feet at the rush of information.

"Then let's not waste any time and finish these two off." She said with a dangerous edge to her voice

She started forwards only to jerk to a surprised halt as Naruto made a strangled noise and was jerked off his feet by a wire snapping round his neck. The wire was in the hands of Shirakou who leapt down from the tree branch he was on jerking Naruto up by the neck and hanging him from the branch. Then with a surge of chakra he sent a massive electric charge through the wire and began to simultaneously electrocute, and strangle him. Naruto gave off a choked squawk, and though he fought the wire as best he could the combination of surprise and the lethal electric charge was causing him to black out.

"NARUTOOOO!!" She yelled plaintively

She quickly turned to help him only to find herself having to dodge a bone crushing blow from Kyojin. Sakura snarled angrily and whipped forwards channeling chakra into her feet for an intense burst of speed, only to be stopped again when Tsume who had been playing possum intervened.

"**Hyouton-Iron Glacier!!" **She yelled out rapidly forming the hand signs of the special technique she'd saved for just this moment.

A wave of freezing chakra rolled up from her feet and through her legs into her hips. Sakura cursed like a sailor, as she struggled forwards trying to reach Naruto's writhing form. But her movements grew slower as the wave flowed up through her stomach and into her chest. She found her reactions slowing and her world view dimming as the bitter chill rolled up through her shoulders and arms and into her neck, and finally it reached her head and the last sight she saw before she was encased in a block of ice; was Kyojin beginning to lay into Naruto as if he were a human punching bag.

-ooOoo-

Naruto was taking a serious pounding. Between the stone giant trying his best to break every bone in his body, and the bastard who was simultaneously trying his damndest to electrocute and hang him at the same time. But none of that mattered; the sight in his blurred vision of a frozen Sakura in a block of ice sent a wave of red rage through him. He could feel the Kyubi growling in unfettered bloodlust as the agony ripped through his body.

Inwardly though Naruto started to laugh, long and maniacally Sakura might have thought he'd gone mad but in reality he was more focused then he could have ever been. He howled even though no sound could come from his squeezed throat. Every blow just added to his focus as he took it in and laughed at it. Suddenly through the haze of pain and rage he found the focal point he needed, and embraced it like a drowning man would embrace a life preserver. Reaching out to the image of Sakura he held in his heart he started channeling his enormous chakra reserves into the image of a sword made of wind. He then slashed his hand upwards and released a burst of wind based chakra which sliced the wire in twain sending Shirakou stumbling backwards with a surprised squeak.

Kyojin stumbled backwards he'd never seen Shirakou's **Electric Noose** cut before. The momentary distraction allowed Naruto to leap forward and drive another** Rasengan** into his chest. The spiraling sphere shrieked that distinctive demonic howl as it drove into his chest and with a final choked yell of effort Naruto drove him backwards to smash into the ground where he was slow to rise.

Naruto didn't slow down though. He was on fire as his only thought was to get his hands on the silver haired witch who had harmed his Sakura-Chan. His mind was a hurricane of conflicting emotions and thoughts as he battled between the pain of his near electrocution, and hanging; while he tried his best to suppress the Kyubi who was roaring in its unnatural bloodlust. His thoughts whirled in pain and rage as he didn't know whether Sakura was alive or dead, and his mind whirled between the desire to save his Sakura-Chan or to tear out the throat of the silver haired witch in front of him who was tapping derisively on the block of ice that was the love of his life.

He only made it a few steps though before a wire snapped around his neck and another jolt of electricity was sent through him causing him to yell in agony. Still though he refused to give up and much to Shirakou, and Tsume's surprise he began to stagger up pulling against the wire and fighting the electricity raging through his body with every fiber of his being. Unfortunately this fight was heavily one sided, and Kyojin made sure that he would be staying down for the count. A thunderous blow slammed down into his spine and kidneys with enough force to create a small crater. Shirakou let up on the electricity but as soon as he did Kyojin grabbed him by his neck and slammed him ungently into a tree.

"I'll teach you, you little shit!!" He snarled as blow after blow was slammed into his gut causing Naruto to cough up blood before throwing him down on the ground ungently.

"Now Naruto-Kun it's over." Shirakou smiled but it was a wicked smile that promised no respite from the agony that wracked his body, and the worse agony that wracked his heart as he reached out for Sakura's frozen form.

The blood was rushing through his ears, and he was seeing stars but the indomitable will that drove him pushed him onwards and enabled him to bring one hand up and allowed him to push himself up off the ground as he crawled towards her.

"Kill him now Kyojin so we can leave with our prize." Came Shirakou's lazy reply

"With pleasure." Rumbled the giant as he raised a massive fist, and brought it down in a crushing blow.

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9: Formation InoShikaCho

**In your eyes**

A NaruSaku story

Chapter 9: Formation Ino-Shika-Cho

"Kill him now Kyojin so we can leave with our prize." Came Shirakou's lazy reply

"With pleasure." Rumbled the giant as he raised a massive fist, and brought it down in a crushing blow.

It never connected though as Naruto jerked to the side barely avoiding the impact which would have crushed his skull. Instead Naruto suddenly on his feet reversed direction and ran right at Shirakou. A swirl of chakra mixed with a wind like howl as he used both hands to form a more powerful **Fuuton-Rasengan. **Snarling in rage Naruto drove the devastating technique towards the former Kumo-Nin with the full intent of cutting the man in half.

But Kyojin intervened once again. The stone giant reached out and grabbed Naruto's right arm, and with a violent twist that elicited an agonized yell; broke the bones in it dissipating the technique. Then with a causal ease Kyojin brutally slammed him into the ground as if he were a sack of potatoes leaving yet another impact crater.

For any other ninja this would have been the telling blow; but Naruto had long surpassed other Shinobi; he never gave up and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now. He had someone precious to protect now, more then precious she was his life, his heart, his very soul, and he'd be damned to hell before he allowed her to come to harm. He couldn't give up, he wouldn't give up. He'd fought monsters, and mad men, and best friends to keep her safe, and to win her love; and there was no way he going to die before he told her what was in his heart. He'd made a promise of a lifetime to always be with her, and to always make her happy no matter what. He never went back on his word; that was his Nindo. So he reached up through the agony and one limb at a time his body screaming in protest; he stood, and faced his tormentors one more time.

"We…" he coughed up a lungful of blood "Were not done yet." He snarled through his severely abused windpipe.

The voice caused all three Nuke-Nin to turn and gape in wide eyed surprise as he stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"You'll pay for hurting Sakura-Chan." He snarled out the intensity in his eyes undimmed despite the intense pain he was in.

"I cant believe it, its impossible" Kyojin was literally dumbfounded at the sight of the devastated Konoha-Nin in front of him, standing on two unsteady legs with a broken arm, coughing up blood and glaring at them like they were the ones in trouble.

"Ahh me; Naruto-kun you are truly full of surprises." Shirakou purred appreciatively "Unfortunately I don't think I shall get to see the special technique that you used against Kakuzu, and the leader of Akatsuki." He lamented

"Kyojin, Tsume, Kill him now!!" he commanded in a tone that brooked no disobedience.

The rogues moved forwards with lethal intent. Kyojin balled up his massive fists ready to crush the smaller blond shinobi. Tsume created her ice sword and advanced eager for the kill. Naruto stood their waiting for the hits to come as his brain raced through plans trying desperately to come up with something; anything that would give him a chance.

"Now you DIE!!" Kyojin roared as he swung his crushing fist with lethal intent.

Tsume merely laughed that annoying high pitched maniacal laugh of hers, as she swung her sword ready to freeze, and slay.

Naruto just looked on sadly his body was betraying him right now; he was too weak to dodge and he didn't know if he could survive what was coming. He saw the blows and the last thought that ran through his mind brought a tear to his eye. "_Sorry Sakura-Chan looks like I won't be able to fly for you after all." _

He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable; only to find that the blows weren't coming after all.

"_Well this is certainly anticlimactic."_ he mused

Then he opened his eyes as Kyojin started cursing up a storm, his massive fist suspended just inches from Naruto's bruised and battered face. Tsume he noted was similarly frozen in place a shocked look on her icy features.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyojin tried to look around but found he couldn't move at all.

Shirakou and Tsume were similarly held, and both cursed inwardly as a familiar voice said in a mild lazy drawl.

"**Kage Mane no Jutsu **Successful." Came the voice of one Shikamaru Nara

-ooOoo-

_Sakura was cold; very, very cold. She lay in what could only be described as a winter wasteland of snow and ice, and bitter winds that lashed her body and called for her to sleep forever. _

"_Naruto?" she called out even though her voice seemed to be blown away by the winds. "Where are you Naruto? I need you." She sobbed softly._

_She felt like she had been laying their for hours when her rational mind told her it couldn't have been more then a few minutes at best. When suddenly in front of her stood a figure that she could barely make out in the snow flurries that obscured her vision. A small flash of orange caught her attention though and she reached out for the shadow._

"_Naruto!!" she screamed but again her voice was lost to the winds. _

_The figure gestured towards her beckoning her closer. But she didn't rise, she couldn't it was just too cold. _

"_Naruto I'm sorry I cant its too cold." She sobbed softly_

"_**Bullshit!!"**__A loud familiar voice shouted in her ear startling her.__ "__**Is this what you promised him? Is this how you act when it gets tough?"**__The voice scolded her mercilessly._

"_**Get up now!! Don't you dare lay there and die. How dare you profess your undying love for him and then lay down and die on him like this." **__The voice drilled into her ears causing her to open her eyes wide to find that she was looking at herself._

_Inner Sakura was standing over her with her arms akimbo, fists on her hips, and an angry glare in her eyes._

"_**I said get up!!"**__ She raged "__**You fought so hard to get to this point, and to let some Snow witch take it all away from you is just pathetic. If you die now how can you call yourself a woman? Maybe we don't deserve Naruto if this is how we react to adversity" **__Inner Sakura harrumphed indignantly._

"_Its hard… it's so cold…" She thought but slowly she started to pull herself to her feet._

"_**Sure it's hard; it's not supposed to be easy. If it were easy then we'd still be chasing after Sasuke-Kun wouldn't we?" **__Her inner chastised her with some contempt spilling out_

"_**We'd still be the delicate little cherry blossom, Sasuke's biggest fangirl, Naruto's crush. We'd never have the courage to see our Naruto for what he truly was." **__Her inner dramatically posed as she bit out the words her contempt rising._

"_No!! Dammit! I'm not like that any more!!" Sakura snarled and took a staggering step forward before collapsing to one knee._

"_**Oh really; Then prove it!! Get up and go to him right now!!" **__She pointed to the orange blur that was waving at her in the distance._

_Sakura again pushed to her feet and started walking. Slowly but with greater certainty, one foot in front of the other as she staggered through the snowdrifts of her mindscape towards the orange blur that was her life and salvation all in one._

_-_ooOoo-

"You!!" Shirakou snarled in anger his normally lazy facade dropping momentarily to reveal a nastier side. "How did you three find us!!"

"It was troublesome I'll grant you that." the shadow user concentrated as he held the three fast.

"After we lost your trail in the Rock country, and then lost it again on the border of Grass country we were a little stumped. But when we received word of unusual lighting activity near here; we knew it had to be you three up to your usual tricks again." Shikamaru explained as if bored but a close observer could tell he was anything but.

"You can't hold me with this stupid shadow trick of yours for long!!" Snarled Kyojin

"Nope I can't." Admitted Shikamaru with a smirk "But fortunately I don't need to, that's what he's here for.

"**Bubun Baika no Jutsu!"** came a yell from behind him and suddenly two massive hands wrapped themselves around Kyojin's body holding him as immobile as the shadow was.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled in concern as said blond staggered forwards and collapsed in a heap.

Ino leapt down and scooped him up on her shoulder before jumping backwards. She was concerned enough as it was by Sakura's condition, but Naruto looked even worse for the wear. She quickly applied her own healing techniques, and tried to bring him back from the brink.

"Hang in there Naruto everything's gonna be ok now." She smiled at him as he smiled back at her gratefully

"And now that he's safe, I can say it; Formation Ino-Shika-Cho Successful!" Shikamaru smirked triumphantly

Now let me reintroduce you to another technique you three are familiar with. **Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu" **

Three shadowy hands started working their way slowly up the rogue's bodies towards their necks. Tsume's eyes widened as she felt a pressure on her throat which started to increase. Shirakou began gathering chakra he knew he only had short moments before they were all choked out by the Nara special technique, Kyojin would last the longest he knew; but even he still needed air to breathe.

"Give it up you can't get away this time." Shikamaru felt the gathering chakra surge from Shirakou. He concentrated harder willing the shadow hands to squeeze their throats faster.

"I disagree. I know how to beat your technique now Shadow user." Shirakou smirked dangerously "You use chakra to control the shadows, but that link goes both ways doesn't it?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened but before he could react or warn Choji; Shirakou channeled a massive burst of electricity through his body and into the chakra pathway created by the Shadow Bind technique. Shikamaru released it barely in time to avoid the worst but still managed to get a nasty shock for his troubles.

Poor Choji though took the brunt of the charge as Shirakou whipped out a steel wire and wrapped it around the Akimichi's oversized fist before charging it with a high voltage burst. Kyojin took some of it as well but his stone armor wasn't as conductive as Choji's flesh was.

Kyojin used the release of Choji's grip to smash a brutal right hand into the Akimichi's midsection causing all the air to Whoosh out of his lungs as he catapulted backwards stunned by the force.

Tsume retaliated with a flurry of hand signs and a shouted Jutsu "**Hyouton Bitter Freeze Ray"**

A ball of icy chakra appeared between her palms and then leapt forward in a blue white beam that sliced across the landscape. Everything the beam touched it froze leaving the area coated in ice. Ino saw the beam approaching Shikamaru who rolled behind a tree narrowly avoiding it.

Naruto though was still barely able to move, and wouldn't be so lucky she noted. So Ino did the only thing she could do at the time. "_You better__ treat him good Sakura." _She thought as she covered the blond shinobi with her own body taking the freezing beam across the back.

"INO!!" Naruto and Shikamaru yelled out as the platinum blond was frozen in place. Shikamaru was dumbstruck as he saw his friend turned into an ice cube right before his eyes. Naruto though was shocked beyond comprehension.

"_Ino…? Why? Why for me?"_ The thought ran through his head several times as he gently cradled the frozen girl in his arms before laying her down safely on the ground. Shikamaru rapidly made his way over to them to check on her. Naruto though was beginning to boil over.

He could feel himself shaking as the Kyubi roared, and tried to pull him inside its cage so it could take over and destroy everything it could see. As he started to slip between the bars of the cage though he looked back, and saw a pink haired figure reaching for him a look of pure love on her beautiful face. It was all he needed to save himself. He grabbed the bars and held on for dear life. He roared within the bounds of his mindscape as loud as the Demon Fox itself.

"**Destroy them Naruto!! Take my power and avenge your friends!!"** The Kyubi roared shaking the walls of its cage as Naruto pulled himself further out of the fox's grasp.

"_No!! Not that way!! If I do then everyone dies, and I swore to Sakura-Chan I'd never use you again!!" _He snapped back and slowly but steadily he pulled himself back. Back through the bars, back away from the rage, back away from the demon that threatened all of his precious people. Back towards the pink haired beauty that promised salvation in her beautiful emerald eyes from his pain and rage.

Shikamaru. TSume, Shirakou and Kyojin all watched in morbid fascination as for the briefest of moments a malevolent red chakra bubbled, boiled and popped as it spread from his body but then just as a tail started to form it dissipated then leaving the blond Shinobi on his hands and knees breathing heavily as if he'd just fought a massive battle.

None of them noticed the ice holding Sakura beginning to crack.

-ooOoo-

_Sakura had been walking for what seemed like hours. Tears were streaming down her face though as the pain and exertion kept trying to drag her down. She steadfastly refused to give up though as she trudged through the snow drifts. At the top of one of the higher drifts a gust of wind caught her and she stumbled and fell rolling down to the base of the drift. As she tried to pick herself up she found the cold almost overwhelming. The heart break was even worse though as the orange figure seemed to fade briefly almost as if it were disappointed in her._

"_**Still lying down huh?" **__Inner Sakura scolded standing over her._

"_Theirs nothing more I can do…" Sakura cried again; the cold beginning to seep back into her limbs._

"_**Sure there is. Remember that time when Tsunade-Shisou called you into the office because she said she couldn't train us any more?" **__Her Inner knelt down beside her and actually smiled genuinely._

* * *

_Sakura walked into the Hokage's office early in the morning eager to begin her training. It had been almost a year since Naruto had left and she had gotten stronger so much stronger._

"_Can you feel it Naruto? I'm going to keep my promise. The Next time well get Sasuke-Kun back together. I won't be a burden for you ever again__" she thought resolutely. She looked out the window and sighed a little wondering where in the world her best friend was__._

_She knocked politely on the door and smoothed her red dress a little. She looked askance at it and sighed. It was getting a little ragged around the edges. She'd have to replace it someday she thought ruefully. Besides that dress reminded her of a person and a time she wasn't really proud of._

"_You look great Sakura-Chan" Naruto's voice trumpeted in her mind followed by a memory of his bright smile that always made her feel warm and happy. _

_She chuckled inwardly "_Maybe Ill stop and get that vest and those boots I saw in the store_. _Then I'll really surprise him when he gets back." _She laughed to herself and found herself blushing at the thought of his possible reactions. Her thoughts were interrupted as a strong female voice came through the door. _

"Come in Sakura." _Spoke the Godaime-Hokage_

_Entering the office she stood to attention and chirped a sharp_ "Good morning Tsunade-Shisou."

"Sakura Sit down I have something important to tell you." _She directed her apprentice to one of the chairs._

"What is it Shisou?" _Sakura spoke worriedly_.

_She felt a cold chill slide through her heart and wondered if something had happened to Naruto. But Tsunade didn't seem upset she seemed relaxed and even happy if anything. _

"Sakura I asked you here instead of the training grounds to tell you that I cant train you any more." _She spoke clearly and with a hint of pride in her voice._

_Sakura though was thunderstruck. She wouldn't be trained any more, but what about her promise to Naruto. She thought of the smiling Shinobi, and her heart broke as tears spilled down her face._

"B-B-but Why!!" _she stuttered doing her best to keep her heart together and failing miserably. "_Haven't I worked hard enough, haven't I done everything you asked?" She pleaded plaintively tears now falling freely.

"Please you've got to train me!!" _She stood now her fists balling as she tried to stop her tears. She'd promised she wouldn't be a crybaby any more she'd be strong like he was." Ive got to be strong for Naruto; I promised him."_

_Tsunade was unmoved though she smirked with a knowing smile. _"So you're not giving up then?"

_Sakura shook her head and held her ground under the Hokage's steely glare. _

"Well then I can't train you any more Sakura." _She held up her hand to silence her apprentice's protests_ "Sakura I can't train you because you've already learned everything I have to teach you."

_Sakura's eyes were wide as dinner plates, She was shocked their simply had to be more. Six months of medical training interspersed with physical conditioning then the last 6 months combining summoning training with learning Tsunade-Shisou's Iron Fist Tai-Jutsu, and Chakra body control techniques. More their simply had to be more._

_Tsunade seemed to read her mind and shook her head as she sat down on the desk near Sakura who had sank back in her chair at the revelation._

"Sakura; Let me tell you something about the ""Legendary Sannin."" She said the title with a disdainful smirk. "Of the three of us they say that Orochimaru is the most powerful of us, and that Jiraiya is the weakest, and that I'm the one with the most knowledge." She intoned as reciting from memory.

_Sakura said nothing but nodded in agreement. That was as she remembered the legend going._

"Well what if I told you that was totally wrong?" _she asked with a sly grin. Which turned into a full fledged smile at her apprentice's shocked look._

"The truth is that Orochimaru is the one with the most knowledge. He's spent years, decades even; accumulating every known Jutsu and developing numerous others." _Sakura shuddered as a memory of the Snake Sannin ran through her mind._

"As for me; well I'm the one with the least knowledge of the three. I just apply it extremely well. I'm actually moderately weak at Genjutsu. Though I'm really strong at Tai-Jutsu,; plus my medical knowledge and ability to channel my chakra into my physical and mental abilities is exceptional." _Sakura had a brief memory of learning Tsunade's superhuman strength._

_Then her eyes widened as she realized where Tsunade was heading._ "But that means Jiraiya-Sama is the most powerful?" _she blurted out incredulously_.

"Yep; that's right." Her face turned stern "Though if you mention it too anyone especially him or Naruto; I'll deny everything." _She smiled suddenly and Sakura couldn't help but laugh._

"So you see Sakura I've quite literally taught you everything I ever knew." _Tsunade smiled proudly at her._ "And to be frank I'm truly amazed that you picked it all up as fast as you have. It took Shizune over a year of study just to get halfway to where you are now with just the medical knowledge alone, much less the Chakra healing Jutsus. Hell it took me over 6 months to summon a single slug the size of a cat. You're already able to summon one that size in half the time it took me."

"So what's next Shisou?" _Sakura asked feeling proud at her master's compliment but also a little unnerved at the implications_.

"Now Sakura; You surpass me." _Sakura's eyes widened at that_. "Now you take what I taught you and make it your own, create your own unique Jutsu, and skills. The only thing you don't come close to me in is experience using those skills; but you well before were done. You'll find your own way, and when you do you'll surpass me…"

"And then?" _Sakura asked?_

"And then…" Tsunade paused and smiled a genuine smile at her apprentice. "You'll write your own legend"

_That smile carried her through the next year and half of hard work and training until the day a certain blond Shinobi came back to Konoha, and smiled at her again causing her heart to race and her face to blush prettily._

* * *

"**Now get up, and lets go make our own legend." **Inner Sakura urged her onward.

"_Yeah Sakura that's the girl I put my confidence in!!"_

"_I won't fail you Naruto."_ She stood up and lurched forwards a warm feeling rising up through her as chakra flowed through her body to all her limbs.

"_DON'T! SAKURA!! If you lose to that Sasuke Idiot your not a woman!!_

"_I won't lose to anybody." _She reached out as the orange figure grew clearer, and clearer and a bright smile appeared on his face. She channeled that warmth into her limbs and began to flex. The ice began to crack as she focused her energy into a feat of truly prodigious strength.

"_And then you'll write your own legend"_

"Now my sweet Naruto we write our legend together. **SHANNARO!!" **She screamed as the ice shattered with an explosive crack, and she was finally free.

-ooOoo-

Naruto was breathing heavily; but slowly he could feel the Kyubi healing his wounds even as it receded back into his cage. Ino's sacrifice had given him just enough of a break to catch his breath. He stood and made ready to make the three in front of him pay dearly for her loss.

Shikamaru had tears running down his face but he was still in the fight. He stood protectively over Ino's still form, and gathered his chakra to wait for an opportunity to present itself to strike. He noticed a game Choji while slow to rise was hauling himself unsteadily back to his feet.

None of them though noticed the ice holding Sakura beginning to crack. The trio didn't think it was possible anyways since all Tsume-Ai needed to do was keep feeding chakra into the Jutsu, and the ice would remain solid even in the middle of the fires of hell itself, hence its name **Iron glacier**.

So it was with no small amount of shock that with a Thunderous cracking noise she was suddenly blown backwards by a wave of cold air and a concussion of exploding ice shrapnel that stunned all three Rogue-Nin.

"I-I-Impossible!! " She stuttered."You can't its impossible!!" She screamed at the panting Pink haired Kunoichi who looked up at her with fiery emerald eyes that shown with a fierce determination.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!! " Tsume-Ai leapt up and rushed forwards A spear of razor sharp Ice raised above her head for the killing blow. Her voice was an enraged high pitched nails on chalkboard screech.

Sakura found she couldn't move yet. The process of channeling so much chakra even with her near perfect control; had her very tired and more so she was still largely numb from being in the ice for so long. All she could do was watch Tsume close in for the kill as her body slowly regained circulation.

-ooOoo-

Tsume Rushed at her now shrieking incoherently; She raised the Ice spear high and as she was about to drive it into Sakura's fierce heart. A blur suddenly appeared in front of her causing her to hesitate. A man dressed as a shinobi of old with his arms out stretched and dark brown eyes that seemed to stare into her very soul, interposed him self between them.

Tsume howled in fear as those eyes bored into her soul and she stumbled to a halt. The apparition vanished suddenly and the last thing Tsume would ever see would be a pair of fierce emerald eyes staring into hers, and a gloved fist heading her way.

Sakura also had the brief impression of a blur in front of her. But when Tsume stumbled she took her chance. Forcing Charka to her feet, and her right hand she launched herself and swung her fist in a devastating right cross that connected with the left side of the Rogue Ice-Nin's face crushing bone and launching her through a tree where she collapsed dead.

"HAH!!" Sakura barked "Now both sides of your face match."

"TSUME!! " Kyojin roared "I"LL KILL YOU!!" He charged forward only to find himself paralyzed.

He managed to look over his shoulder as a smirking Shikamaru activated his families Jutsu. Sakura reacted immediately. She channeled a quick chakra burst into her fingers, and with a quick acrobatic flip over his head poked him in the base of his skull. Kyojin instantly felt his entire body go numb as his rock armor suddenly fell away from him.

"What did you do to me?" he looked at the pink haired Kunoichi in horror as he found that he couldn't focus his chakra to reactivate his rock armor.

"I disrupted your chakra flow with a simple electrical burst it well take an hour to recover from. That's 59 minutes longer then you have." She smirked at him

Kyojin was so caught up in her words he failed to notice the giant shadow over his head. He would see no more though as Choji grown to some 25 feet in height smashed an oversized fist into him leaving his broken body in the middle of a fist shaped impact crater.

Shirakou was so amazed at the sudden turn of events, that he nearly as cut in half when a pair of Naruto's launched themselves at him wind blades extended. He narrowly dodged and quickly reengaged the furious blond Shinobi. A quick burst of electricity sent the clone's poofing to oblivion. He smirked as he turned to taunt Naruto only to forget his taunt as he saw three Naruto's with their hands together and a whirling ball of pure wind chakra with four blades coming off of it. His eyes widened as the **Fuuton Rasen-Shuriken **gave off a hellish keening sound as if many razor edged swords were swinging in the air at once. The three clones rushed him the S-ranked technique held over head.

Shirakou was no fool though; he knew from studying Kakuzu's fight to watch the one with the technique. The rogue Cloud-Nin generated a wide burst of electricity that caused all three clones to disperse.

"HAHAHHAAH!! Naruto-Kun you well never touch me with that technique" he laughed only to realize suddenly that the keening sound had never ceased. He turned in shock as Naruto was right on top of him a full** Rasenshuriken** in his left hand.

"This is how I beat Kakuzu, and you fell for the same trick Asshole!!" Naruto snarled as he rammed the devastating technique into Shirakou's gut.

Shirakous agonized howl was lost as the area was engulfed in a Horrific outpouring of wind powered chakra. The devastating S-Ranked technique left a crater so deep and so long that the Grand tiger river actually flowed into. The town would eventually Name it the Naruto Lake and it would be come a popular place for lovers to hold picnics, and old timers to tell stories of the famous battle fought here.

But that was the farthest thing from Shirakou's mind as thousands upon thousands of wind chakra blades shredded his body from top to bottom. What was left of his body collapsed into the crater as a sudden torrent of water from the river flooded into the newly formed crater.

The last thought he had as the water rushed in on him was "_What a truly amazing technique."_

The roaring water drowned out his final scream, and the sudden flash as a massive release of electricity lit up the small lake spelling the end of the trio.

-ooOoo

Sakura had covered her eyes as Choji reached down and shielded her from the razing winds that had picked up. As the wind died down She looked desperately for Naruto and found him leaning against the damaged railing with a wide yet pained grin on his face.

"Narutooo!!" Sakura called as she ran to him and he scooped her up with one arm as she kissed him for all she was worth.

She pulled back to check on him and gasped at the state he was in. His right arm was broken and hanging at an awkward angle. His face looked bruised and several cuts had been opened. His left arm thank goodness was only partially burned thanks to his having gained much better control over the Rasenshuriken. From her quick scan alone she could tell he had massive internal injuries that would have killed anyone but him.

"Gods Naruto I was so scared for you. What were you thinking using that Jutsu?" She chastised him though she was a little too tired, and happy he was alive to truly lay into him. She hugged him close trying to be gentle with his bruised form.

"Sakura!!" Shikamaru's voice broke through her exhaustion, and she felt a cold dread as Naruto stiffened.

"Ino…" he whispered and his face suddenly darkened.

She turned to where Shikamaru was holding a frozen Ino and was nearly reduced to tears on the spot. But she quickly gathered her courage as Naruto reached out and squeezed her shoulder with his left hand. She rushed over to where Shikamaru held her platinum blond best friend. She noticed off in the background that people were arriving on the scene.

"Can you do anything for her Sakura?" Shikamaru pleaded with her. He had tears in his eyes but his voice was steady.

She didn't reply immediately instead she focused her chakra and began an intense scan of the frozen Kunoichi looking for any sign of life. She was about to give up when She felt a soft squeeze on her shoulder she looked up to see Naruto's Sapphire blue eyes burning into hers. They almost seemed to be pleading with her to save Ino.

Taking a deep breath she resumed her scan. She thanked the gods she'd been able to learn some of Karin's scanning techniques. They were far more accurate and powerful then her normal ones were. Those lessons paid off as with a start she detected a small but significant chakra pulse. Her eyes widened and she smiled beautifully as she laughed in relief.

"She's alive; she's just in a state of suspended animation. It's the same thing I did when Kabuto injured me during the attack. Its how I survived long enough to be saved. Naruto I need your chakra"

She took charge as Naruto with a determined look on his face placed his hands gently over hers. She winced slightly as she saw the broken arm but quickly refocused as she sent a pulse of healing chakra through her best friend and rival. Using her phenomenal chakra control she took Naruto's natural body heat and using his chakra she channeled it into Ino.

Slowly but steadily she melted the Ice surrounding her body. Slowly and cautiously she raised he rbest friend and rivals body temperature a little at a time. Then as her pale skin went from blue back to pale white, she began the slow steady process of restoring the chakra flow from the soft pulse it was at now to its normal steady flow. As she felt the chakra flow return to normal she then set to work restoring the blood flow and her breathing to normal levels.

As the crowd of people that had been approaching gathered around them Sakura sighed in exhausted relief and collapsed back into Naruto's arms; as with a shuddering breath a pair of cerulean eyes fluttered open and a weak voice said something that caused both Naruto and Sakura to blush a deep beet red, Choji to laugh out loud, and Shikamaru to smirk out a bemused troublesome as he shook his head.

"You've really have grown up haven't you Naruto?" she smiled warmly and closed her eyes as Naruto still blushing chuckled good naturedly.

"Come on piglet lets get you and my boyfriend to the hospital." Sakura sighed in exasperation giving Naruto a cross-eyed glare that made him cringe. Choji reached down and with surprising gentleness picked Ino up and carried her bridal style in his arms. Sakura noted that Ino seemed to snuggle in closer to the large Shinobi as they turned to leave.

She was about to give Naruto an earful when she realized that they weren't alone her eyes widened as an oily voice spoke with an undisguised animosity.

"No ones going anywhere." Snake Face hissed

Naruto and company found themselves surrounded by a full score of armed men and a certain Snake faced nobleman's son in the lead. The twenty men didn't scare the Leaf-Nin as much as the man in the olive drab outfit with the red sheathed Katana at his waist, and the slashed Hitae of the Hidden mist at his belt who stood by Snake Face's side.

This man had a look of pure killer intent in his honey brown eyes. He was a real threat, even more dangerous then many they had faced before. He stood forward and his hand rested on his Katana's hilt as he looked the group over with a discerning eye that caused a shudder to run up all their spines.

"Now Jubei!! Kill them now!!" Snake face howled his pale face now red with rage.

Jubei's honey brown eyes locked with Naruto's sapphire blues and he made to draw his sword for a lethal confrontation that could only end in the death of one of them.

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10: On the wings of love

**In your eyes**

A NaruSaku Story

Chapter 10: On the wings of love

"Now Jubei!! Kill them now!!" Snake face howled his pale face now red with rage.

Jubei dropped down into a low but steady stance as he whipped his katana from its red lacquered sheath with a gleam of light and a lethal hum along its razor sharp blade.

Naruto too took up a stance but this time in front of his friends and his Sakura-Chan. In Naruto's left palm a whirring sound announced the formation of a one handed **Odama-Rasengan**. The melon sized ball of chakra howled with the promise of destruction for what ever it hit.

Jubei's honey brown eyes locked with Naruto's sapphire blues and a fearsome conflict ensued. It was a battle unlike any other; a battle of wills to see who would step aside first. Naruto could feel Sakura's presence at his side soothing him and giving him focus. Inspite of the situation or maybe because of it, he couldn't help but be drawn into the memory of something he'd learned from Jiraiya in his time away.

* * *

"_Oi Oi Ero-Sennin; so where are we off to now?" The now 14 and half year old orange clad ninja badgered his white haired mentor relentlessly. _

"_Were off too the Cloud if you must know. They've developed some strong techniques for Chakra control that you could benefit from, and on top of that you could also learn more about their lighting techniques so you can better prepare yourself…." _

"_For Sasuke's Chidori." The blond finished solemnly_

"_That's right." Jiraiya didn't pry any further he knew the Uchiha prodigy was a touchy subject for his apprentice._

_They passed the next hour or so in a some what uncomfortable silence as Naruto was brooding over the lost Uchiha, and a certain pink haired Kunoichi. Jiraiya meanwhile busied himself by working on their cover story. Finally they approached a small bridge over a chasm with a rushing river far beneath it. The narrow bridge meant that they would have to walk in line one in front of the other all the way across. Still it was the nearest safe crossing into Cloud territory and Jiraiya didn't feel like taking the two hour long journey to the more southern pass._

_Naruto stared in wide eyed wonder at the gaping chasm, and the raging river beneath him and wondered at how they had gotten the bridge built in the first place. The chasm was way too far to leap across and too deep to climb down and cross the river. _

_He was interrupted in his thoughts as Jiraiya came to a halt suddenly in front of him. He saw the old perverts back stiffen slightly and tense up in the fashion that indicated that he was preparing for a fight. Peeking around his arm as best he could Naruto's blood ran cold as he found himself looking into one of the coldest pair of black eyes he'd ever seen._

"_Excuse me good sir's But I must go this way would you please turn around and return to the side so I may pass." The man said in a pleasant voice that didn't match his cold eyes._

"_Hey!! We were here first buddy!!" Naruto snapped back only to have Jiraiya backhand him hard._

"_Shut Up!!" Jiraiya snarled and Naruto was instantly cowed this was the tone of voice he rarely used unless he was being deadly serious._

"_I apologize for my students rash words. But he does make a point. We were first on the bridge Sir and it should be us that is allowed to pass." Jiraiya's tone was respectful but held an edge of steel to it._

"_Your apology is accepted, but your point is not. It seems then we have come to an impasse one that can only be settled by our blades." The other man spoke as casually as if they were at dinner._

"_So it would seem." Jiraiya responded_

_As one a gleaming katana leapt from its sheath, while a glowing __**Rasengan **__formed in Jiraiya's palm. For a full minute the two men looked deep into each others eyes. Naruto was tense as he expected them to leap into action at any moment. But to his eternal surprise suddenly both men stood up from their fighting stances. The sword was resheathed and the Rasengan vanished. The two men then bowed respectfully to each other and turned away._

"_Come on Naruto were going down to the mountain pass. I'll treat you to the ramen stand there." Jiraiya spoke with a small hint of amusement but his eyes held a serious look to them. _

_To say Naruto was confused was an understatement he wasn't the sharpest tool normally regarding people but he was no fool. After an hour walking in frustrated and confused silence he finally rounded on his master and let him have an earful._

"_Why did we run away from that guy? We could have taken him!!" He yelled now completely on his usual rant._

"_BAKA!! Don't be stupid we would have been fighting until judgment day with that guy. His skill was equal to mine." Jiraiya chastised him causing him to sputter in shock._

"_E-E-Equal to yours?" he stuttered "How…?" he couldn't finish his question as the thought rattled in his brain._

_Sighing in exasperation Jiraiya gestured for the blond Shinobi to take a seat which he did; promptly crossing his legs and looking up at him with that look of concentration he had when he was learning his lessons._

_For a moment Jiraiya was silent as he took a seat on a nearby log and took a small but bracing swig of his favorite Saki. After a brief introspection he turned and looked Naruto straight in the eyes before beginning._

"_Naruto, your going to find in this world that there are situations where you'll have to fight that is a given." _

"_But you well also find that there are times when you have to fight even though you know you can't win. This you can do easily thanks to your endless determination."_

_Naruto nodded up to him in understanding as he remembered his battle with Kabuto and Orochimaru to rescue Tsunade-Baachan, and how he had thrown himself into the fray despite Kabuto's vastly superior skills. Jiraiya's next words though blew him away as the white-maned Toad Sage continued._

"_What you must also learn though is there are times when you cannot fight, or should not fight. "He paused a moment to let his point sink in_

"_When I faced off against the Swordsman on the bridge we looked into each others eyes. In that moment we matched up against each other, and we found that we were equals. We could have fought for hours and we would have resolved nothing."_

"_But I don't understand how did you get all that from eye contact? Why not just fight?" Naruto asked plaintively trying his best to understand._

_Jiraiya sighed and shook his head. "The eye contact was the fight Naruto. In that moment of contact we learned all we needed to know about each other, and with that knowledge we learned that a real fight would be a waste of time for both of us. So we went our separate ways."_

_Naruto's face was scrunched up in that manner he adopted when he was thinking real hard but finally he looked up his sapphire blues were clear and bright. _

"_So this was a time when there was no need to fight since we both could have just taken a different path."He said sagely causing Jiraiya's eyes to widen as he nodded proudly. _

"_Come on boy we've got another hour to go before we reach the mountain pass so I want to see you do at least 10 full Rasengans one handed before we get there. Then it's all the ramen you can eat if you do." He said standing and proceeding to walk on to their destination_

"_YAHOOOO!!" Naruto's shout of victory echoed along the mountainsides as they walked on. The setting sun glowed a deep honey yellow as it settled down below the horizon._

* * *

Now Naruto engaged in his own duel of wills with the Mist Swordsman. Jubei's honey brown eyes held a strong will that had seen him through many battles with foes both mundane and terrible. He had killed numerous fools who had tried to earn a reputation by challenging him to sword duels. He was a born killer and he held a skill with the blade that was second to none. To this day he had yet to meet his match.

Until now; as he looked deep into Naruto's Sapphire blue eyes he was taken aback. The young man in front of him was neither cowed nor intimidated. His eyes held a powerful burning intensity that Jubei could feel deep within his soul. A boundless courage and a will of strongest iron that was forged in the hottest flames. This Shinobi would not bend and would not break. It was as if he had seen hell and survived it. He had looked the devil in the eyes and laughed at him.

Jubei took note of the eyes of the others with him he knew none of them could match him, save maybe the pink haired Kunoichi. Yet this Naruto was a different matter entirely. He would match him, and he would not quit. As long as the pink haired woman at his side was in danger he would fight on and on for all eternity if that was what it took.

The two of them stood rooted their eyes locked for a full minute; though for them time seemed to stand still. Then Jubei was hit full on with a single thought that burned into his brain like a hot iron.

"_I can't win. I can't beat this guy." _

The thought turned over and over in his brain as he analyzed every scenario, and in each one the end result was the same. No matter how badly or often he hurt the blond in front of him the fight ended the same way.

He would lose time and again.

He made ready to fight anyways he still had a job to do and only one thing could stop him.

-ooOoo-

Sakura was beginning to sweat despite cooling breeze, and their proximity to the river. She along with the others watched as for the longest time Naruto and The man know as Jubei glared at each other. Seeming to stand frozen as still as statues, with only their eyes, and the steady breathing of their chests giving any indication of life.

She spared a brief glance at Shikamaru who gamely nodded in her direction ready to face off against the swordsmen in front of them. Behind her Choji held Ino protectively and had moved a step back behind Naruto to shield her further. Finally she looked back at Naruto as she reached up and took his right hand giving it a soft gentle squeeze. Just enough to let him know she was there and not leaving his side. He didn't look at her never breaking eye contact with Jubei, but he squeezed her hand back. The squeeze said everything he couldn't at that moment.

"_I love you Sakura-Chan, and I swear I well always protect you." _

_-ooOoo-_

Snake face was livid. Not only had the trio of Ninja been defeated but now the accursed Jubei was just staring at the blond, and showing no sign of making any move what so ever. He was torn about what to do right now since calling the man out was out of the question, and he most assuredly was not going to attack the Konoha ninja himself.

So he stood their sweating profusely as the tension between the two mounted and became so thick you could almost cut it with the sword the mist swordsmen held. He was shaken from his thoughts though as a loud authoritative voice caused him to pale visibly.

"What is going on here!!"

"_Oh no not him any one but him…"_ the thought raced through his head as fear gripped his heart

-ooOoo-

"What is going on here!!" shouted a stentorian voice filled with authority.

All present looked towards the voice, and were greeted by the sight of a large crowd of people from the village. In the lead was a determined Shorty leading Heiji , Zenigata and a score of armed guardsmen. To their right a shaky but free Heza-Chan stood being supported by the mysterious nurse from the hospital. But the source of the voice was what drew all of their attention.

Stepping from the crowd a short thin graying man with a firm chin and piercing brown eyes took the scene in with a stern glare. He was dressed in the fashion of a noble of the Land of Fire, and carried himself with a dignity befitting his station.

Jubei stood and re-sheathed his sword as Naruto dispersed the Rasengan and stood up; the two bowed to each other and turned to the new voice. Sakura noticed that Snake Face and his friends immediately paled and Snake face looked like he might pass out as that steely glare passed over him.

"Would someone kindly explain to me what is going on here?" He commanded

"Father I can explain…" Snake face started before being cut off

"Be Silent!! Sune-Kumen-Kun I have heard enough of your lies and excuses." He raised his voice only slightly and still sounded like Tsunade on a rant cowing the young noble who immediately dropped to his knees in fear.

The old man turned a discerning eye on the rest of them his eyes paused as he looked into Sakura and Naruto's. His dark eyes lingered on Naruto's blue sapphires for a long moment before finally resting on Jubei.

"Well Jubei what precisely is going on here?" he asked causing the jaws of everyone present--except Shikamaru who had a strangely knowing smirk on his face--to drop.

Tension mounted as the tall rangy Mist Swordsman towered over the smaller noble for a brief moment. Then another round of Jaw dropping occurred as Jubei took a knee in front of him bowing respectfully.

"Hai Makoto-Sama. It is as you feared. As your aware rumors have circulated that your son has been embezzling funds from the Daiyamo's coffers for some time. Other rumors had him using Ninja to destroy crops and to terrorize the business interests of competitors for him and his friends. These rumors are true." he explained causing the Nobleman's dark eyes to narrow as they glared at his son.

"He's Lying father!! I have done no such thing!!" Snake face yelled "Where is the proof? Where are these Ninja that I supposedly used?" he smirked knowing that the ninja were dead and knowing that the incriminating account ledgers he had been keeping had been destroyed earlier in the week.

Makoto looked at Jubei inquisitively. But it was Shikamaru who spoke "I can answer that Makoto-Sama."

The Nara walked forward and from his pouch produced a notebook which he handed to the Nobleman who opened it and proceeded to study it intently. Snake face paled visibly, and his eyes were wide as Dinner plates.

"W-W- where did you get that…?" he stuttered incredulously

"You gave it to her when you told your friend to destroy It." he pointed to Ino who was still being carried by Choji

"No I Didn't I gav...Err I mean I have never met this woman" he sputtered causing Shikamaru to smirk

"No you didn't at least not directly. We've suspected you of harboring those three for a while now. I spoke to Makoto-Sama when he visited Tsunade-Sama a couple of weeks back that's when we learned about the rumors and we quickly put 2 & 2 together. You see Ino has a special trick where she can ride someone's mind, so when we were searching for those three she used it on one of your friends to get close to you. Imagine her surprise when you handed her the ledgers and asked her to destroy them before your father came home. Some pretty incriminating stuff in there." He finished as Snake face paled again realizing his error.

"Still you kept those three pretty well hidden, and we didn't have a lot of luck." He paused a moment "That was until you decided to act like an ass to Sakura over there, and she put you in your place." He indicated the pink haired Shinobi who gave Snake face a withering glare.

"Ino over heard you plotting revenge with those three, and we've been on to you ever since." He finished with a satisfied smirk.

Makoto looked at Jubei as if to confirm and the Swordsman nodded. " He openly discussed plans for revenge against the young woman and her boy friend using the ninja."

Snake face was stunned and started to choke out a protest but was quickly silenced as Makoto glared at him.

"You have dishonored me and you have dishonored our family with your shameful actions. I well deal with you at our home." He sneered at the defeated young noble his contempt openly voiced now.

"Hai father." He replied fuming in his shame and shaking with rage

"I apologize for my son's actions towards you. Please forgive us." He turned and bowed to Sakura and Naruto who stood by a little stunned as well by the events that had just played out. Sakura and Naruto bowed back accepting the apology.

Sakura wanted some answers from Shikamaru and Ino to confirm some of her suspicions but decided she could wait till they were at the hospital and had some rest. She turned to Naruto and smiled at him causing him to smile back at her as he pulled her close to kiss her gently on the lips. As she broke the kiss she turned and nodded in recognition and thanks to the mysterious young woman who was helping Heza-Chan. She nodded in return and smiled genuinely before turning to go to the hospital with her patient.

The guards took the weapons of Snake faces friends from them and soon began to escort the lot back to the town for some rough questions. As he stood their fuming though Snake Face only had one thought burning through his heart now; Revenge pure and simple.

He had lost everything. Even his own father would only look at him with disgust now. Rage and shame vied within him, and as he watched the young woman kiss her blond lover passionately a red tide rolled over him. With an inarticulate howl he grabbed a dagger from a guard and sprinted towards Sakura whose back was turned as she fussed over Naruto's injuries. Rage lent his face a demonic look as he stabbed the dagger at the young woman's back intending to drive it into her heart.

The onlookers were so shocked by the sudden attack that they had a little trouble getting in motion. Naruto though was able to react and he did the only thing he could at the time. He shoved Sakura out of the way and attempted to grapple the madman. Unfortunately he instinctively raised his broken right arm which caused a shock of agony to roll through him as with a final inarticulate scream of rage Snake face slammed into him missing his intended target.

Normally Naruto would have been able to handle the enraged noble easily but now he was badly hurt, and worse Rage and madness lent the wiry noble an unnatural strength. His momentum slammed the two of them back against the broken wall which gave way and sent them tumbling over the edge. Sakura had a fleeting glimpse of Naruto's eyes as they caught hers one last time before they vanished from view.

"NARUTOOOOO!!" Came her plaintive scream as she scrambled to the edge only to be held back by Shikamaru who was afraid she was going to throw herself off the cliff as well.

As she dangled their for a moment she could see Naruto and Snake face as they seemed to fall in slow motion towards the witches cauldron of water at the base of the thousand foot high water fall, before they vanished from sight their falling bodies lost to the mists of the fall.

-ooOoo-

An inarticulate howl of rage was the only warning Naruto had before a lunatic was charging his Sakura-Chan with a gleaming dagger in hand, and murder in his eyes. If he were healthy he'd simply have kicked the moron's ass roundly. But he was hurt badly and definitely not up to fighting par. So he did the only thing he could at the moment. He used his one good arm to shove Sakura out of the way and raised his arm to catch the dagger so he could let one of the others nail the jerk.

Unfortunately he raised his broken right arm and a shock of agony went through him causing him to stumble. Then before he could do more he was overborne by Snake face who was foaming at the mouth as his black eyes blazed with madness. He felt his feet hit the broken remnants of the wall before he fell backwards the two of them tumbling in mid air. His last sight was of Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes going wide with horror before he lost sight of her.

Now he was free falling and as he was swallowed by the mists kicked up by the water fall time seemed to slow down for him. It was eerie inside the fog; it made him feel more like he was drifting more then falling. The colorless mists, the rush of air past his ears and the roar of the falls combined to create a dulling sensation on his senses. It was rather pleasant actually, and it seemed to lull him to sleep. All he had to do was just let go and fall. Then he'd smash into the water at the base of the falls and if that didn't kill him he'd quickly drown. Nice and easy and wouldn't that make a few people in Konoha happy he smirked without humor.

As he fell for what seemed an eternity suddenly he wasn't alone. A beautiful young woman dressed in the garb of a Shinobi of old reached out to him. She placed her hands on his face and gave him a gentle smile before she reached forwards and kissed him gently on the forehead. Then as she pulled back her soft grey eyes met his and though her mouth didn't move he could swear he heard her say something in Sakura's voice before she vanished as a swirl of mist obscured her.

"_I believe you can fly." _

"_Sakura-Chan…"_ he thought and suddenly his eyes opened as he reached out his left hand towards where she was. No; not this way. He'd made a promise and he always kept his word. He had something to ask her and there was no way he was going to die before he heard her answer. His chakra spiked and he pushed past the agony and focused all his power on his promise, and the image of the young woman that held his heart in hers. The wind continued to roar past him as he could feel the bottom approaching faster and faster. The white waters rushed up to greet him.

-ooOoo-

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Ino was holding onto the inconsolable kunoichi who had collapsed to her knees before sobbing uncontrollably.

Tears ran down her beautiful face as the platinum blond did everything she could to comfort her best friend. It was all she could do to keep from breaking down herself. She'd never been quite as close to Naruto as she would have liked. She knew that Naruto had lead a hard life and Sakura had seen heartbreak but now they seemed to have found each other. But now when he and Sakura seemed to have found true happiness it was wrenched from them. She felt Choji's strong hand gently squeeze her shoulder. She looked up at him helplessly as she felt Sakura shudder through another round of sobs beneath her.

A tear escaped Shikamaru's eye as well. He'd always considered Naruto to be one of his best friends after Choji and for him to die now just when things seemed to be going so well for him was a damned injustice.

Shocked moans and tears were also coming from the villagers themselves. To see such an act was a shock and left many of them in deep sorrow. Makoto walked up to the edge and bowed his head in respect. He had heard that the young man was a worthy Shinobi and he felt he would gladly honor him when he next spoke to his friend Tsunade.

For a certain brown haired former Medic-Nin it was all she could do to keep from collapsing on the spot. This was too real and brought back too many painful memories, and here now listening to the anguished cries coming from the pink haired young woman she'd come to consider a friend over the last few days was almost too much for her to bare.

Grief and shock played over the faces of all present. Only Jubei kept his face even and expressionless. But his eyes held the feeling of loss in them; a worthy opponent, and one who was loved and accepted if the reactions to his loss by those around him were to be believed. Jubei closed his eyes and bowed his head in respect to the fallen warrior.

-ooOoo-

For Sakura the heart break was unendurable. He was gone. Her Naruto was gone and he wasn't coming back. She had found love and lost it again that quickly. A curse she decided; yeah that's what it had to be, a curse on her. She'd offended someone in this life or a past life. She was base and unclean and Naruto was so sweet and special. So the gods punished her by taking him from her when she knew it would hurt the most. She knew she'd never fall in love again the thought was as plain as day in her heart. No one could hold the place in her heart that he had held. She would be forever alone now. No longer would she hear his laughter, or feel the warmth of his arms. All she would have left is the memories and those would be cold comfort on the lonely nights to come.

Unbidden the legend of the Lovers Leap came into her mind, and she wondered if maybe he'd come back to protect her if she were ever in trouble. She heard again the story as she'd read it too him, and his words as he'd made her a promise.

_

* * *

__Suddenly his eyes brightened up almost seeming to glow in their intensity. He looked directly into hers, deep sapphire blues bored into soft emerald greens with an intensity that made the hairs stand up on Sakura's neck, and gave her goose bumps; her heart beat increased as she dreaded what he would say next._

"_I'll prove it Sakura-Chan just like in the story." He smiled a wide genuine smile at her while thumping his chest confidently. "I promise you if I can leap off that stone and fly then our love well last for all eternity." He smiled and nodded giving her a thumbs up that caused her to briefly flashback to his first promise of a lifetime._

* * *

As she sobbed she heard his voice in her mind, and her heart leapt into her throat. As she looked up she saw again the image of a man dressed as a shinobi of old. He looked at her and smiled genuinely.

Did she believe? Could she believe in him? Her eyes tightly closed, and she whispered something in a broken voice then repeated it loud enough that Ino hugging her close heard it and gasped in shock.

"Naruto… I believe you can fly…"

She repeated it as if it were a mantra and held onto the words as if they were a lifeline. As if she could send them to his heart across the distance.

It was Choji though that blurted out words she'd remember to her dying day.

"He can fly??" he blurted out incredulously

"He can fly??" Ino now equally incredulous

"He flew!!" Shorty chirped in an exited and amazed tone.

Sakura her heart pounding in her chest dared to look up for a brief moment and the sight left her speechless.

For there floating overhead in mid air was the smiling face, blond hair and Sapphire blue eyes of the one and only Naruto Uzimaki who was grinning down at her like he'd just won a lifetime supply of ramen.

"Naruto…?" she breathed incredulously

"See Sakura-Chan. Told you I could fly." He smiled down at her.

Poor Sakura was so overwhelmed at all that had just happened that she did the only thing she could do at that moment, as all the shock and pain and relief rushed in at her at once.

She fainted.

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11: Fly away home

**In your eyes**

A NaruSaku story

Chapter 11: Fly away home

As Sakura awoke she found herself snuggled against something warm and soft. Looking up she rubbed her eyes to clear them and found a pair of deep blue sapphires looking down at her with concern and a deep and profound love. She was jolted though when he spoke.

"Sakura-Chan are you all right?" He asked the concern in his voice coming through.

He was cut off though as she glomped him and hugged him to her for all she was worth, then began to systematically kiss his face all over causing him to hiss in pain as she hit a couple of tender spots. Her hands flew all over him as if trying to convince herself he was real.

"Naruto thank gods you're alive but how? Kami I thought you were dead. How did you survive? Where you flying? I-I-I'm so confused." She blurted out in a spurt before he silenced her with a kiss.

"Slow down Sakura-Chan. It's like I said, I can fly." He grinned at her while stroking her hair with his uninjured hand. "I've been working on the technique for 6 months now. Remember my special training with Kakashi-Sensei? The special technique that was only 10 done on my fathers scroll?"

Suddenly it hit her all at once. She remembered that for the last 6 months he had been training in secret with Kakashi and Yamato-Taicho. He'd been somewhat vague about the training usually coming home to her exhausted but when she'd ask he would just smile mischievously and say it was a surprise, and that he'd show it to her when it was ready.

Then another thought hit her even harder. "_He's been able to do it ever since we got here_."

She remembered the night the storm hit. How he'd carried her back to the resort in his arms. When ninja leap from roof to roof or tree to tree, there is a steady rhythm to it. A soft up and down motion, but she recalled now with perfect clarity what she'd missed that night as she was too caught up in being held by him. It was as if he'd never touched down as he leapt over the rooftops. As she recalled he'd maybe landed twice, once on the initial jump and a second time just before they landed on the bridge.

"It's amazing I can't believe you can do that." She said amazement in her voice and written all over her face.

He chuckled good naturedly and smiled at her. "Well I only just mastered it actually. See first Kakashi-Sensei had me relearn tree, and water walking. Then he had me learn how to walk on air. "He explained causing Sakura, and Team Asuma's eyes to go wide open.

"How can you walk on air?" Ino asked somewhat unbelieving.

"It's just like walking on water really. It just takes more chakra and a lot of focus." He shrugged

"But air isn't solid like water." Ino stated. But it was Shikamaru who answered her though. He waved his hand in front of her face causing her bangs to flutter slightly.

"You felt that right?" he asked and she nodded in affirmation. "Air can be solid too so you can feel it."

Naruto nodded grinning before continuing "Once I mastered that I had to learn to use my wind affinity to provide lift and thrust."

"Then finally I needed to find a key and focus since the technique takes a tremendous amount of Chakra. That was the hard part and it took a lot of practice to finish." He smiled that same mischievous fox grin of his.

"Good thing too I was stuck on the focus aspect of it for awhile there. But when I was falling I found my focus and zoom I can fly. So like I promised Sakura-Chan now our love well be eternal." He beamed proudly with a triumphant grin that had all of them smiling with him.

"And what was your focus?" Sakura asked shyly as she smiled up at him beautifully with a rosy tint to her cheeks.

He looked directly in her emerald eyes and said something she'd carry with her always.

"It was you Sakura-Chan, it was always you." He gifted her with the special smile he reserved solely for her

A tear flowed from her eye and she pulled him into a kiss so deep and passionate that he was pretty certain he didn't need chakra to fly.

"You're a dork, but you're sweet too." She smirked at the dazed expression on his face as she rested her forehead against his for a moment. Finally she helped him carefully to his feet where he swayed dizzily.

"So now you can fly huh. Great just when we thought we had a handle on you teleporting every where. Now you can fly; how troublesome." Shikamaru stood there with a smirk on his face as he clapped Naruto on the shoulder causing him to hiss in pain.

Sakura shot a glare at Shikamaru which he ignored as suddenly a bevy of happy voices broke into cheers of happiness as Naruto was mobbed by the remaining well wishers all expressing their amazement at his remarkable feat. Including a happy Ino who glomped the blond Shinobi hugging him tightly as he chuckled embarrassed by all the attention.

As Sakura lead him to the hospital so she could begin treating his wounds and the injuries of the others she happened to glance over her shoulder and was stunned at what she saw. Standing on the cliff edge looking at her were two Shinobi; a male and a female dressed in a fashion some two generations old. They were holding hands together lovingly, and both waved to her. Though their mouths didn't move she was positive that she could hear them say something before they vanished in a swirl of mist.

"_Thank you both."_

A tear escaped Sakura's eye as she nodded and smiled back before turning back to and snuggling closer to Naruto as his words to her raced through her mind.

"_Now our love well be eternal." _

-ooOoo-

An hour later Sakura sat in a hospital room with Ino, and the rest of Team Asuma. She listened as Shikamaru explained how they'd gotten to the village at least a week ahead of them and taken up undercover jobs at the night club and the resort in order to ferret out the rogue ninjas. It had been Ino who was the waitress the night Snake face accosted them. Choji had worked at the club as a bouncer, and Shikamaru as a bartender at the resort. They hadn't expected the pair of them to show up for their vacation but when they did, and when Snake face made an ass out of himself it turned out to be a perfect opportunity to draw their targets out.

"So you used us as bait huh?" Sakura had a dangerous gleam in her eye as she glared at Shikamaru, and Ino.

"Yeah; Sorry about that Sakura but it was the only way." We've been chasing them for a month now and we needed a break." He shrugged apologetically while leaning back against the wall.

"And as for you Piglet we need to have a long talk don't we?" She cracked her knuckles menacingly causing Choji, and Shikamaru to gulp audibly. Ino however only smiled beautifully

"Oh come off it Forehead it's not like he's your boyfriend or anything." She stuck her tongue out at Sakura teasingly.

Sakura shook her head before smiling genuinely "No; he's so much more."

She smiled then and walked out of the room to go back to Naruto's room which was across the hall. All three members of Team Asuma could only stare at her back and shake their heads in wonder.

-ooOoo-

Sitting in his room she watched as he slept. The injuries he'd suffered had been severe but between the Kyubi's healing abilities, and her own skill he was recovering nicely. She held his hand and rubbed her free hand through his hair lovingly as she looked down on him.

She was exhausted but she was also so grateful to have him alive and well that she just couldn't sleep no matter how tired she was. Something else was keeping her up as well. She sat back and reached down into the pocket of his jacket which hung up on a hanger near his bed. She pulled out the object which sat within and gazed at it as her heart leapt, and a tear of joy fell from her eye.

It was an engagement ring. A simple platinum band with the Kanji for both their names engraved on it and the symbol for love in between. A single small pink diamond in the shape of a sakura blossom completed the ring. This was what he had gone to Suna for the majority of the day to get. She had her suspicions where the rest of that day had been spent, but she would let him answer those when he woke up. Instead for now she slipped the ring on her left ring finger and admired it.

It fit perfectly so somehow he'd gotten her ring size—probably from her mom—and had the ring fitted to her exactly. The craftsmanship was superb and the ring felt feather light on her skin. The cost had to be incredibly expensive and she was both flattered and a bit scared she had to admit. That he would go so far to spend so much on her was an amazing thing. Her rational mind told her he had most likely gotten a break on the price from Gaara but her heart was soaring.

A proposal, a chance to spend the rest of her life with someone that loved her with all his being. Earlier in the week she had tried to imagine a life with out him in it and the very act of doing so had left her heartbroken. Now she allowed herself a brief moment to imagine a life as Sakura Uzimaki, and the very act of doing so caused her heart to soar with joy. She was broken from her fantasy by his voice as he woke up to find her looking at him with a touch of red on her cheeks.

"Sakura-Chan is everything ok?" he asked curious at her blush and the dazed expression she had.

She thought about the answer for a second; only a second which was more time then she really needed before replying. She smiled beautifully then embraced him kissing him as passionately as she could. Their lips melded together like molten gold as he wrapped his left arm around her deepening the kiss. Finally she broke the kiss though she kept her arms around him and looking him in the eyes she answered him.

"Yes Naruto; the answer is yes now and for always." She replied as she showed him the ring on her finger.

Again she smiled beautifully as he seemed unable to say anything and instead chose to reach up and embrace her for all he was worth. An embrace she gladly returned with all her heart. She knew that for him her acceptance of his proposal was a singular defining moment in his life, and a decision she would not be able to take back; not that she'd want to mind you.

Suddenly he was out of bed and twirling her around kissing her face all over and finally hugging her to him as close as he could.

"I promise you'll never regret it Sakura-Chan. Ill always be there for you and Ill never leave you." His voice was soft but held all the conviction he could give her. She smiled again resting her forehead against his as they basked in the moment.

"So a little trip to Suna huh? Go any place else while you were out?" She smirked as she guided him back to the bed before sitting on its side and snuggling against him. She felt him chuckle as he reached up and scratched the back of his head with his left hand.

"Well I mighta sorta made a small stop over in Konoha to ask your parents if I could marry you." He chuckled good naturedly while rubbing the back of his head. "Then I mighta sorta stopped in at Baa-Chan's office to ask her for advice, and well…" He left the sentence hanging in the air as she pulled back to look him in the eyes only to see that famous fox grin of his get wider as their eyes met.

Then it was her turn to chuckle as she hugged him close "So Sakura Uzimaki huh?" His grin grew wider if that were at all possible

"Well we could try Naruto Haruno." He suggested cheerfully causing her eyes to roll

"Baka" She chided him teasingly as she kissed him soft and long on the lips before snuggling back against him "Uzimaki, Sakura is just fine."

"Uzimaki Sakura huh; Is their something you want to tell me Sakura?" Came the voice of a certain platinum blond who was standing in the doorway.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Ino your still recovering you know." She looked back at her best friend and rival with a raised eye brow.

"Nah I'm fine thanks to you. Besides I wanted to talk to you two anyways." She smirked back settling herself on the foot of Naruto's bed "So did I hear correctly? Do we have an engagement?" she smiled her cerulean eyes wide and sparkly.

Sakura shook her head and then raised her left hand so Ino could see. The sight of the ring caused Ino to squeal for joy as she took Sakura's hand and examined it all over.

"Narutoooo its beautiful I'm so proud, my little class clown is all grown up." She laughed out loud causing Naruto to blush then chuckle good naturedly "Now of course I'll be your maid of honor, and I'll take care of the flowers, and then we need to get your dress…" She ticked off items chattering animatedly the prospects of a full scale wedding exciting her.

"INO!! We only just got engaged we haven't even set a date yet!!" Sakura yelled as her face got redder by the minute.

"And by the way; what was with that all grown up crack Pig!! Have you been spying on us?" She was in Ino's face now

"Well I did need to keep an eye on you Forehead girl…" She was interrupted as Sakura turned beet red and sputterd out

"You did peek you, you PERV!!"

"Well if some people would do it in a bed like normal people!! " She snapped back her own face heating up

"I'll put you in a bed pig!!" Sakura snarled

"Uh Sakura-Chan" Naruto tried to get her attention

"Better set one up for yourself Ugly Forehead girl!!"

"Uh Ino-Chan" he tried again now tugging on Sakura with his good arm

"WHAT!!" They both bellowed at him causing him to flop backwards as they rounded on him.

He pointed sheepishly at the door where a smirking Shikamaru, and a laughing Choji were standing next to the mysterious young nurse from before who was blushing red but had a soft smile on her face at the same time.

Both girls suddenly turned bright red. Ino laughed nervously with a forced smile while Sakura squeaked then buried her face in Naruto's chest which caused all present except the two aforementioned Kunoichi to laugh out loud.

-ooOoo-

After not so subtly throwing Team Asuma out of Naruto's room; Sakura sat down on the bed, and snuggled next to Naruto as the young woman sat down in a chair smiling genuinely at the young couple before her.

"So is it true? Can I see it?" she asked her voice soft and hopeful

Sakura smiled genuinely as she held out her hand for the young woman's inspection. Sakura watched as she took her hand and studied it with an appraising eye before finally letting Sakura's hand go and sitting back while sighing romantically.

"Oh Sakura-San your so fortunate. I'm truly happy for you both." She smiled genuinely

"Yes I am." She snuggled into Naruto who was grinning humbly while he stroked Sakura's long pink hair gently. She noted though that the young ladies eyes didn't match her smile. Naruto noted it too and spoke up.

"What's wrong? Why are you sad?" he asked plainly a concerned look on his face. He'd grown to like this young woman over the last week since she and Sakura had started speaking together. Her wit and sense of humor reminded him of himself, and her fierce determination mirrored his Sakura-Chan's. The story of her and her teammates had struck a cord in him being so very like his own story.

Her eyes widened for a moment and she turned away from them. Sakura watched as she hemmed and hawed, seemingly unable to put together a coherent sentence as she tried to answer them.

"It's what happened to Naruto isn't it?" she asked. A slight shudder ran down her own spine at the memory of what had happened and what she'd almost lost.

She nodded and answered them. "For a moment when you fell Naruto-kun I was taken back to when Obito died. I felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest. I-I-I couldn't breathe. It was too much." She stuttered slightly, and a tear rolled down her face.

"But then you flew, and my heart felt so light I thought I could fly too." She looked up and smiled genuinely at them receiving smiles in return. "I think maybe I've been running and hiding for too long now. I think its time I confronted my own past, and my own feelings." She spoke and now her voice held a determined edge to it.

She stood up and made to leave. "I'm going to return home and speak to my other teammate if he'll see me. Then we'll see what happens from there." She said with her hand on the door.

Sakura stood up and walked over to her and with a warm smile she gave the young woman a hug. Naruto slid out of bed and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be happy too see you." Naruto smiled a wide smile at her causing the young woman to sob slightly before she reached out and pulled Naruto into a three way hug.

"Thank you both of you." She smiled genuinely as a tear fell. She stood back and looked at both of them for a moment before turning and opening the door. Looking over her shoulder she smiled as Sakura guided Naruto back to bed and teased him about tying him to the bed if he didn't stay in it.

"It's Rin." She spoke causing Sakura to turn to her with a surprised smile on her face. "My name is Rin. Congratulations on your engagement Sakura-San I hope I can get an invite to the wedding." She smiled a cheeky grin at the young couple.

"It wouldn't be complete without you." Sakura grinned back. Naruto smiled just as wide also.

"Then I'll see you then." Rin smiled at her before closing the door quietly and leaving them alone in the room.

-ooOoo-

A couple of days passed as Naruto recovered at an incredible pace. Ino visited them again; she and Sakura talking about the wedding with all the passion women bring to such things. Naruto just smiled and nodded along with whatever the gals said. As far as he was concerned if it made his Sakura-Chan happy then she could do whatever she wanted. He was perfectly happy with a small wedding before Tsunade-Baachan and a few of their friends but if Sakura wanted a huge wedding then he'd invite everyone in Konoha if that's what it took.

Naruto left the hospital feeling better then ever and together the couple enjoyed the last few days together before they needed to return to Konoha. Ino and Team Asuma returned earlier with Shikamaru citing the need to report to Tsunade-Sama.

Sakura and Naruto also made sure to visit Makoto-Sama in order to convey their condolences on the loss of his son. The old mans gratitude for their concern was all the thanks they needed.

After another few days of being treated like royalty for their deeds. Sakura and Naruto sat in their room packing their things as they got ready to leave.

"So this is our last night here." Naruto spoke softly "Then we return home."

"I know that tone of voice what's wrong Naruto?" She asked while sitting down and snuggling into him.

"Well we'll be back home soon, and I guess I'm still a little worried about what people we'll think about you being engaged to me." He replied softly but with a determined look in his eyes.

She shook her head; he was still thinking about her before himself.

"Naruto we've already discussed this. I don't care about them. Let them think whatever they want. From now on we stand together. From now on we make our own legends, and if anyone doesn't like it well they can just stuff it." She said her voice as determined as his.

"I love you. No one else, and now and forever we stand together." She smiled up at him before drawing him down into a long deep soul searing kiss that burned away any and all doubts that remained.

"I love you Sakura Uzimaki. I swear I'll always protect you."

"No my love." She replied looking into his Sapphire blue eyes. "From now on we protect each other."

They didn't speak anymore with words. Instead they let their bodies say everything that needed to be said, and they talked that way until well into the dawn.

-ooOoo-

The afternoon sun was high overhead of Konoha as life continued as it always did. Around a certain ramen stand a group of Chunin and Jonin were in the middle of their weekly get together.

"Aw come on Shikamaru your pulling my leg." Guffawed a certain dog ninja with a bawdy laugh. "Naruto fly? Please; I mean I know he's the Fourth's son but being able to fly that's just crazy."

Hinata sitting next to him smiled lovingly at the Inuzuka. She'd grown particularly fond of him, and she found that he'd turned into a suitor even her strict father could agree upon. She blushed slightly as she listened to Ino's description of the events. She also blushed a bit as she realized that the man she'd long admired was now fully living his dream.

Hinata did not as many suspected love Naruto Uzimaki, she never really had. Sure she'd crushed on him as a little girl, and his boundless determination and courage had been irresistible. But she had long admired him from afar and had even entertained a few blushing fantasies here and there. But when she'd seen how he'd felt about his pink haired teammate then Hinata had set her feelings aside for him, and determined that she would help him achieve all his dreams. She'd grown so much thanks to him, and so she suspected—she looked over at Sasuke Uchiha sitting and holding hands with Karin—had others.

"Come on Sasuke, you were his teammate for awhile. What do you think?" Kiba challenged him.

A non committal sound was Sasuke's only real response before they were all interrupted by a loud YAHOO, and a vibrant laugh coming from overhead. As the group ran outside to look they were all stunned into silence as an orange and pink blur flew overhead before zooming over the Hokage Monument.

All eyes turned to Kiba who looked back at them and with a shrug said "So he can fly. It's probably all Sakura anyways" he said offhandedly causing him to be smacked upside the head repeatedly.

-ooOoo-

Sitting in her office Tsunade looked longingly at the bottle of Saki. She was so thirsty and had been without a drink for hours thanks to Shizune. As she sat on the window sill and held the bottle she decided she'd forgo the glass entirely and just enjoy a nice good drink. She raised the bottle to her lips and just before the liquid touched her lips. She was greeted to the sight of Naruto Uzimaki floating out side the 4th floor window with a smiling Sakura Haruno in his arms.

"Hi Baa-Chan Were back and were engaged to be married." He chirped happily with a wide grin on his face. Sakura simply smiled at her before showing her hand which had a diamond engagement ring on it.

"Well were gonna go settle in well see you later Tsunade-Shisou." Sakura chirped merrily before the couple flew off and towards Sakura's apartment.

Tsunade stared at the space where the two people she cared for the most had been floating just moments before. She looked then at the Saki in her hands, then again at the spot where they had been, then the saki bottle.

Finally standing she turned and poured the bottle out of the window and tossed the empty bottle in the trash before sitting back down at her desk and resuming her work all the while swearing to never drink again.

-ooOoo-

_One week later_

Sakura was in Naruto's arms and she couldn't have felt freer or safer if she'd tried. She had both arms wrapped around her fiancé and was resting her forehead against his in that affectionate way they had with each other.

"So Ino came over last night, and had a conversation with my mom." She said quietly as they danced together swaying softly to the music of the heart they loved so much.

"Really; what'd they talk about?" he asked curiously his blue eyes smiling into hers.

"The wedding of course, she also wanted to know if you'd asked mom and dad for permission to marry me. You should have heard her she was sighing like a girl with a crush." Sakura sighed in mild exasperation.

"Well she did see us together, and you know how the ladies can't resist my charms." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows cutely causing her to snort and punch him on the shoulder lightly.

"Yeah well they'd better learn how to otherwise I'll show them what Tsunade-Shisou taught me to do with perverts." She smiled back wickedly causing him to laugh nervously.

Suddenly he was kissing her long and deep. She moaned softly as their heat met and their lips flowed together. An electric tingle passed down her body causing her to shudder with pleasure.

Finally he broke the kiss for air and looked at her laughing slightly at her dazed expression.

"Well then we'd better get this done with fast don't you think? I'd hate to have half of Konoha's Kunoichi out of commission because of my wife's monstrous strength." He grinned his wide fox grin at her as they swayed to and fro still dancing.

She smiled and nodded in agreement. Then Sakura took one last look in his eyes. Her emerald ones looking deep into his sapphire blues, and she saw again all the love he had for her. She smiled again as she snuggled into him and rested her head into the crook of his neck. They continued to dance as they flew high above Konoha, Naruto holding her tight to him and she snuggling into him as the sunset cast a brilliant orange and pink glow over Konoha.

Soon they'd be married but for now she'd carry with her what she'd seen in his eyes. The love and the affection he'd always held for her, and the promise of the future there in his eyes.

**The End**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**In your eyes**

A NaruSaku Story

Epilogue

Sakura walked down the street towards her home. She'd had a long day at the hospital as the head of Konoha's medical department. Most of it thankfully was paperwork, though she did have the pleasure of congratulating Ino on discovering she was pregnant with her and Choji's sixth child. Sakura shook her head the two of them had proven to be the most prolific of the rookie 9 and team Guy in the child bearing department. Ino had crowed at the birth of their fourth child as she'd proudly proclaimed that she had finally beaten Sakura. Sakura of course was forced to remind her what a sixth child would do to her –admittedly still great—figure causing Ino to break down into tears.

"Sakura-San!" someone called her.

She turned to see a flash of red hair as Karin approached her with a smile.

"Karin-San how are you?" she asked returning the Kunoichi's smile with one of her own.

She had yet to admit it but the red head had rapidly become indispensable to her in the hospital taking a serious load of work off her shoulders.

"Good thanks. I wanted to thank you for your help. I think Sasuke-Kun may propose tonight at dinner." The redhead smiled and Sakura joined in.

"Karin that's great, and about time too I was beginning to think he'd take forever brooding about it." Sakura sighed shaking her head.

Karin shook her head but smiled none the less. "So you're heading home?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes I'm Starving and Naruto always has dinner ready for me when I get home." She smiled back and her stomach rumbled in agreement. Her husband's cooking while already skilled had improved dramatically.

"I don't know how the two of you find the time, three kids, chief of the medical department, and the Hokage on top of it all." Karin smiled with a look of wonder on her face.

"Kage-Bushin really comes in handy with paper work." Sakura smiled with a wink.

Karin smiled back and both women shared a good laugh before parting ways. They'd become fast friends over the years and she cherished their friendship almost as much as she cherished her friendship with Ino. Only the mysterious Rin who'd finally managed to nail down the Copy Ninja Kakashi was closer to her.

She sighed romantically as she walked through the streets. Everywhere she looked signs of love were in the air. As she passed the Hyuuga compound she heard the yipping of puppies as Hinata and Kiba fed the pups they were breeding in the kennels. The twins would be introduced to their pups soon.

As she passed the Akimichi compound she could hear the boisterous laughter of a large family in both size and number. Ino's dulcet tones caused her to laugh out loud as the Akimichi matriarch called her clan to dinner.

The Uchiha compound was as silent as always but the lights were on now and it was no longer a dark place of bad memories.

A loud crashing sound would have normally sent her running to the source of the disturbance, but since the crashing was coming from the Lee compound where the Tai-Jutsu specialist and Konoha's weapon's mistress were raising their progeny she wasn't too worried. Both brother and sister had had more then their share of hospital visits just like their parents.

Finally though she stood outside the door to her home, it was a large estate with a dojo and a hot spring within. She sighed blissfully as she passed her rose garden, and the Cherry blossom trees that bore her namesake. He'd planted the bushes and the trees himself all for her.

She smiled and opened the door only to nearly be knocked over by two smiling children who greeted her with bright clear laughs as they jumped up into her arms and hugged her for all they were worth. She laughed with them and returned the hug squeezing them too her as if they were her life which in fact they were.

They hugged that way for a couple of moments because in their house that was the rule, love and affection above all else. She affectionately tousled the neat blond hair of her son while simultaneously trying to straighten the wild orange hair of her daughter causing both kids to groan out a whining "Moooooom!!" which caused her to smirk playfully.

"Go get ready for dinner you two. Knowing your father it'll be ready soon." She laughed as they hopped upright and ran off for the bathroom. She could smell his cooking on the stove. He always had supper ready for her in spite of his busy schedule as Hokage. She laughed as her conversation with Karin came back to her. Kage-Bushin really did come in handy with paperwork she laughed to herself.

She found him in the nursery he was sitting in the comfy rocking chair they'd received from Ino as a gift so they could sit with the baby and holding their youngest son in his arms. The adorable picture brought a tear of joy to her eye as he rocked back and forth humming a small melody she recognized as the song "Sakura Blossoms" that he had written, and played on the piano for her. First a love song for her, and now a lullaby for her children; she couldn't love him any more at this moment if she tried.

The small baby boy with his tousled pink hair and wide sapphire eyes sensed her presence, and reached for her with a small pudgy hand and said in a bright soft voice "Mama!!"

A pair of beautiful blue eyes looked up at her and said with that loving smile he reserved only for her "Sakura-Chan, Welcome home."

She smiled back beautifully as he pulled her into his warm embrace and kissed her long and lovingly while the baby kooed. She held him for a long time before resting her forehead against his and softly said to him.

"Yes. I'm home"

**The End**


End file.
